


Lullaby for a Sadist

by Uturuncu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abusive dom, Broken Sub, Canon Atypical Everything Really, Canon Atypical Violence, Canon Divergent, Cuckolding/Cheating, I'm Sorry, Kinks Vary by Chapter, M/M, NaNoWriMo, No Such Thing As A Happy Ending, POV Third Person Omniscient, Porn With Plot, Post Kingdom Hearts II, See End of Work Notes for Chapter Featured Pairings and Kinks, Sexual Addiction, Song Inspired, Stockholm Syndrome, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but still, unhealthy dom/sub relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uturuncu/pseuds/Uturuncu
Summary: Seething he walked the circle he carved out long ago. A fall to Darkness. A return to Light. A repeated cycle he couldn't break, and an addiction to a monster that he should have slain years ago. An addiction to Darkness he couldn't escape even with loving arms of Light to cradle him.





	1. I Love Hurting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Hey, guys, look! I finally did the thing and wrote some Ansem/Riku smut! And guess what. It's not just a one-shot. Nah guys, we're going balls deep into six chapters of this shit. Have fun!
> 
> And no, as a warning now, it does not end well for anyone but the villain. There's no happy ending here.
> 
> As the featured kinks and pairings are going to vary heavily by chapter, I've opted not to flood the taglist with it. I'm going to be putting them in the End of Chapter Notes so that if you want you can go into this not knowing what or who to expect. Or you can scroll down to read it if you'd rather be sure what you're getting.
> 
> This piece is inspired by Lullaby for a Sadist by Korn off of the album The Paradigm Shift. It's not as tightly linked to the lyrics as Iowa was, though the chapter titles are parts of the song. You can listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQxBCHWJm-A) if you would like.
> 
> In addition I have a Spotify playlist for Ansem/Riku, primarily for the pairing overall in all its varied flavors and with some songs specific to the two of them. If you have any interest in that, it can be found [here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/uturuncu329/playlist/1vvElsFkP8ukrtUEQYfdXa) It is primarily nu-metal, with its main body being Korn songs, with a strong showing from Slipknot and Avenged Sevenfold. Smaller contributions come from Disturbed, I Prevail, Badflower, Shinedown, and some one-off songs from other artists. It is under constant improvement and addition.

He hated himself. By the _depths_ did he hate himself, through and through. Here he was, walking that same circle over again. Aqua eyes were closed tightly as he knelt on the ground, hands twisted around themselves in front of him. His breathing was coming in slowly, shuddering. All of him was shuddering, really, in a mix of disgust, anticipation, and plain old cold.

This place had the most unnatural chill, so deeply seeped in Darkness as it was, and here he was naked within its depths. Again. Why was he here again? Why did he always _come back_? He didn't dare look up. There was no need to, he could feel the presence of the reason for his visit standing before him. That and depending on how that presence felt at this time, making eye contact may get him punished.

Damn his body! Damn him in general!! Why did the thought of punishment like that cause a shiver of pleasure to roll down his spine!? He didn't want this! He _never_ wanted this and never would! There was anger seething inside of him, mingled in with all of the other emotions. That little voice in his mind was always whispering that he did, that he would, that this would never end. It tore him apart.

"Then why did you come to me, Riku?" came the response to an unasked question, knowing exactly how to needle his vessel. The way Riku outright flinched and swam with further self loathing was enough to make him chuckle. He couldn't help but wonder why it was that the islander seemed to forget that the joining of their Hearts in the past allowed Ansem to read his emotions even more accurately than usual with others even now.

He knew no answer would be forthcoming. Their game always had the same cycle, even if each round was unique. Riku would manage to sever their connection, leaving the Heartless stranded in the Realm of Darkness. Within the Realm of Light he had precious few places he could manifest with the Keyholes sealed. Destiny Islands had no pockets of Darkness he could slip through to. Riku was safe there.

And yet, here the islander was before him once again. Having regained the ability to open the dark pathways through the Realm Between, Riku travelled freely and could enter the Realm of Darkness at will. He had done so not quite a dozen times before in the past few years. Ansem wasn't fully certain why this cycle continued, but it was quite the boon.

His boot heels clicked as he stepped forward, drawing a renewed flash of anxiety, self loathing, and... Lust. Oh he could see Riku's shame inducing arousal, as the man had come to him unarmed and nude. One gloved hand dropped down, stroking along silver locks much like one would caress a favored pet.

"Puppet," was begun. The comparison to a pet wasn't fully apt. As much as Ansem considered the islander his, it was not as a companion but as nothing more than a plaything. A toy to be used and broken at will. "I asked you a question. Why are you here?" A further turmoil rolled there, before a snap of anger rang out.

"You know damn well why I'm here, just get it over with!" Again came a rumbling chuckle deep in the Heartless' chest. Of course he knew; the game was not new and his greater empathetic link to Riku's Heart would make it easy to tell. This denial was just the first part.

"Ah, but Riku," he started, tone almost plaintive, "How can I be certain I give you what you want-- no, need -- from me if you are not clear?" Even as he spoke he trailed his caressing hand further to slip through silvery hair and trail along the shell of the pale Keybearer's ear softly. The way his vessel leaned into the touch and shivered in pleasure drew both a renewed smirk from the Heartless and a scoff of frustration from Riku.

Finally those eyes, as vibrant as his own but in beautiful contrast, turned up to look at him. Just barely, though, the islander keeping his gaze mostly hidden behind both hair and his own brows. Their games in the past had obviously taught Riku to take care with making eye contact, almost as if the creature above him was an outright animal that saw a threat to his dominance when their eyes met. It was a pleasure of Ansem's to leave his plaything guessing as to whether that would be the case on any given visit or not.

Near everything the Heartless did was to torment his puppet yet further, to draw more of that distress, that negativity from his plaything. To breed loathing of both tormentor and victim inside the latter all at once. This time he mulled over whether he would allow Riku to look him in the eye or not, shortly deciding that today it was acceptable. Despite this, he was soon to narrow his eyes and then emit a soft noise of amused pleasure as the islander immediately flinched away from the gaze.

"You are trained so very well, are you not?" dripped a compliment from dark lips. It was approval but did not come with the tone of a such, but one of mockery instead. "Always returning to your master and ceding control to him." At that he shook his head softly, the fall of shock white hair behind his back waving oddly in the strange airlessness of the Realm of Darkness.

The soft noise of mixed distress, dissent, and desire that rippled from Riku drew yet more eager hunger from the Heartless. How was the pale Keybearer so absolutely perfect? He had made such a good choice to focus on him back on the Islands after having forsaken his body. It had been such a long game to play, nearly a decade of being an occasional figure in Riku's dreams to slowly twist his perceptions of Light and Darkness to entice him to his eventual fall within Hollow Bastion.

Granted, his plan with the Princesses of Heart hadn't panned out. It had, however, laid the groundwork for future plans and future use of the pale islander for his and his Nobody's long running plots. Plots that, after his initial defeat and Xemnas' loss of his false Kingdom Hearts, continued to run with what was left of them. And neither Key was fully aware that things were still in motion. Riku thought Ansem was just an echo with no way to affect the Realm of Light from his home. He doubted his puppet had even mentioned him to Sora, more likely to keep his shame to himself. Neither had gotten the chance to even have whisper of Xemnas continuing past his defeat. They were in the dark, completely. The mental pun actually drew an audible chuckle from the Heartless.

At that chuckle, their eyes connected once more. Riku was visibly confused and alarmed by the seemingly unprovoked laugh from his tormentor. Ansem was ever proving his moods were mercurial and that despite how much he spoke there was always yet more going on behind ember orange eyes. For him to laugh unbidden meant he was thinking, which likely meant he was plotting. And when Ansem plotted it never ended well for the health or sanity of the islander knelt before him.

It was every bit satisfying to the unbound Heart manifest in Darkness that watched him suffer. An uncomfortable squirm came from Riku, who almost acted as if bound in place by the Heartless. He wasn't bound, though, and he could flee at any time. Within Ansem's realm a portal likely wouldn't work but he could still physically make the attempt. That he didn't, that he conceded the pointlessness of the attempt in silence, only deepened the hungry creature's amusement.

"Oh my little puppet, you seem uncomfortable. Why will you not tell me what you need that I may grant it?" The words dripped with mockery. Riku's head shot up fully with fury, his mouth opening to shout what was likely an insult. Instead what broke from his mouth was a mix of a cry of surprise and an outright moan.

Again his vessel was underestimating him and forgetting his capabilities. He hadn't been watching, focusing only on Ansem's words. Due to that he missed that a tendril of Darkness had unrolled from the ground. Solid but with a bit of give and lightly coated with slickness it was a display of his mastery in weaving the substance into whatever was needed. It was also, however, used for a more mundane reason as it wrapped around the islander's nearly full arousal. Its touch was enough to make the hot length twitch as it came to full strength.

Once more Ansem was laughing lowly, roughly at the pale Keybearer's response. The slick tendril coiled at the base of his length, its blunted tip sliding up the underside to the head. It's master's eyes lidded at the sensation. One of the benefits the Heartless enjoyed from his manifestations was that he could choose to have a variable level of tactile feedback at will. His body could feel far more precisely, but the limited sensation was more than enough to enjoy himself with Darkness alone.

The silvery Keybearer shuddered at the attention, biting down on his lip to try not to give his tormentor the desired sounds of pleasure. It was extremely difficult as that tendril started to go to work further, sliding around his length as it extended to allow itself a second loop and not lose its full access. It tightened once it was at the correct length, sliding itself up along the islander's shaft even as its tip circled the head. The motion drew a small, tight whistle of breath from Riku's throat despite his attempts to keep quiet.

And yet more this was part of the game they played. Riku came to him without warning knowing exactly what he wanted. Yet once Ansem delivered, he fought so hard to not enjoy it, to not show he was enjoying it. It was such a strange little juxtaposition but it made it even more enjoyable for the Heartless. Watching his puppet break was a pleasure like none other.

Getting to watch his puppet break over and over again was ecstasy. If he'd have to give it up to finalize his goals with all the worlds and Kingdom Hearts he would actually consider it. Precious Riku was the only thing he wouldn't immediately cast to the wayside for a final victory. Of course, he took care to make sure the pale islander was not aware of the depths of his obsession lest it be used against him. As a consummate manipulator he was always on the watch to not become the victim.

Ansem licked his lips as he brought the dark tendril up to tease along the islander's slit, lathing over it and the rest of his head with slow and practiced motions. As he did so its loops moved slowly up and down, their tightness varying. Riku's thighs tensed at the sensation, aqua eyes clenched tightly closed so that he didn't have to look at the ~~un~~ wanted attention nor the creature that was causing it. So he didn't have to see the dark, translucent slickness that they left in their wake.

That wouldn't do, the way his plaything kept his head bowed and hid his expressions behind curtains of silver hair. Another tendril wormed free of the ground, this one a bit thicker and holding no slickness. It didn't touch Riku's body at all, curving up to cradle Riku's chin and force it up so that his face was on show. The hair fell away from his pale, perfect face all twisted up in an attempt to try and mask the pleasure rolling through his body. His lip fell away from his teeth and his eyes slowly peeled open unbidden to stare up at his tormentor.

Shaky pants were coming from his mouth and now that he'd let go of his lip-- Damnit! Why did having his face lifted cause this reaction!? -- he couldn't help but give a shuddered whine from deep in his throat. It felt so good, but he needed more. And he hated himself for the fact that this wasn't enough. Was never enough, no matter what he tried to tell himself. Bright eyes were always glazed with pleasure, even as his face spoke of how much he wanted more.

Dark lips peeled back in a grin wide enough to show his teeth at that wanton look. It would be a slow game of dismantling Riku's composure and as always he knew full well it would be worth it. The pale Keybearer would deny it but both of them knew that as soon as he was in the Realm of Darkness and had come before Ansem that he had already lost their little game.

Another whine broke from Riku's throat, wordlessly asking for more. Yet deep inside he knew that no matter how much he tried to whine for more it wouldn't get him what he wanted. He always needed to ask in words, sometimes even needed to beg for it. The dry tendril slid under his chin to give a fond and familiar caress to his cheek even as he watched one white brow raise in expectation. But no, he wouldn't give in this easily.

Even as that was thought the attention to his length was wearing him down, too slow and not enough. In an attempt to get more of it he started bucking his hips into the slick grasp of the teasing tendril. For so many that loop, that slickness, the playing around the head would be enough but Riku had been subject to this so much he needed _more_. He got the exact opposite of more.

A vague noise of disapproval from the Heartless came in time with the coiled Darkness stilling completely. Each buck got nowhere as it stayed looped at the base and resting its weight, lighter than would be expected from its thickness. Now it didn't even give the pale Keybearer anything to buck into, wrapped more loosely and somewhat limp in its coils.

It was only a few more fruitless thrusts before Riku began to vocalize his need wordlessly once more. Aqua eyes stared into brilliant orange as his face twisted up into desperation. Just once, just _once_ couldn't he get what he needed without needing to actually say it? They both knew, they both knew damn well what he needed and yet it was never that simple. The first word broke from him, a strained little, "Please..."

Ansem's arms stayed crossed as he watched the spectacle before him with hooded eyes. Seeing Riku like this, with the limited sensations he could obtain through his manifest Darkness. He was hungry for it but knew it was not yet time to outright take what was his. The pause between the plea and the Heartless' response drew out long enough for that perfect face to twist up even further and bring another whine. "Please what, Riku?" The tone was again taunting.

A choke of frustration was given in response, followed by a broken little curse. There was no point in continuing to try and get this with no words and at this point his unfulfilled need was starting to outright ache. "P-please... P-please I need more," was whimpered out, silvery brows knitted up in frustrated need. When nothing happened save for Ansem tilting his head and raising his brows further his eyes closed tightly with a clearly pained look on his pale face.

Now the Heartless just stood and watched him. Yes, Riku needed more. They were both fully and deeply aware of this fact, but Ansem was not in the habit of giving what was desired without the islander being quite specific about it. He was silent even as he watched with hunger at the spectacle before him and waiting only to hear more of those words. For more explicit direction.

Desperate whimpers came from Riku as he continued to buck his hips in a fruitless attempt to get the sensation he needed. He could feel his eyes prickling as tears of frustration threatened to spring forth. His chest clenched sickly at the words he forced himself to say, "M-Master, please... I n-need more of your touch. Tighter, h- _harder_." He wanted to grasp a hold of himself, wanted to give himself what he needed. But he was _far_ too well conditioned to do so. If he wanted to taste real pain and punishment that course of action was the best way to get it. And he knew if he tried it, he would not be allowed to reach his much needed climax.

Ansem's eyes widened with pleasure at Riku actually addressing him properly; usually it would take far more effort from the Heartless to actually get that from him. In fact, he would rarely hear that before he had broken Riku several times in any given round. Apparently the islander had been depriving himself far too much of his need for the creature of unbound Darkness if he was willing to cede that word so early. And, of course, it had come with voiced direction just like he had been aiming to get. The tendril then resumed its earlier ministrations to a cacophonous moan from the pale Key before him.

It was looped a third time around his length, tightening and beginning it slow slithering motion once more. The pressure varied just the way he knew his plaything enjoyed and the end of it returned to its earlier ministration along the young man's head. Riku initially leaned forward to rest on all fours, but was quick to remember that this was not an acceptable position, even without direction. No, Ansem wanted to see every touch, every movement, every twinge of muscle from him.

Riku shifted then, leaning back and bringing his legs out from beneath him to lay spread before him. His hands moved behind him to support him with an arched back. He put himself fully on display to the Heartless without even the barest whisper from the creature that he should do so. The tendril under his chin gave a slow stroke along his cheek once more as a reward this time, to show approval for the change in position. In his mind that self loathing part of him that _did not want this_ screamed in absolute fury from doing this without even being ordered.

But his body was reacting differently. The soft caress to his cheek earned a flush of what was almost pride in himself for doing the right thing and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in the vaguest of smiles. Ansem didn't even need to voice that approval for him to know he'd done well. His hips were still rocking into that slippery tendril but now he was allowed to enhance his own pleasure. Of course, he still knew that touching himself was outside of acceptable behavior, and so he kept his hands behind himself for support and to give him leverage for his thrusts.

By this point the Heartless himself was fully hard, his thick length still contained in the choking confines of his tight pants and his arms still crossed over his chest. Riku hadn't broken yet, not fully, but he was thoroughly cracked. Feeling how hard he was, the way his hips worked within the tendril was flowing delicious pleasure throughout his form. He would, of course, feel it better were it his hand wrapped around his puppet but dancing him on strings of Darkness was what he intended to continue.

Even as good as this was, though, Riku was soon needing yet more. That tendril played him exactly the way he wanted but it seemed every time he came to the Heartless that prior pleasure was no longer enough. What could have turned him into a quivering pile of utter ecstasy several rounds of their game ago was only enough to edge him by now. He bucked yet harder into the tendril, but even still he knew this single stimulation wouldn't get him to climax and that he wouldn't get more than this if he didn't ask for it.

One hand came up shakily, taking extreme care to not give even a hint that it was going towards his length so that it wasn't misunderstood and that punishment wouldn't be meted out early. Instead, those fingers came up to slowly caress along the Darkness that had coiled up around his chin. As he did, bright eyes that were clouding over with lust sought out Ansem's as he spoke out, shakily. "P-please. I need t-touched m-more than this. N-not just there." Part of him desperately tried to get him to close his eyes and look away, to not give the Heartless the satisfaction of the wanton expression on his face. It didn't succeed.

A shiver rippled down the creature's body at the look, the tone, the stroking touch to the extension of himself given without prompting. Even if he would have preferred Riku to be more obscene and specific in his request he deigned that this early in the game he could accept such a request. The slick tendril gave a tighter squeeze to the Key's length to wring out a moan as a low command dripped from his own mouth. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." Seeing Riku shiver with lust even as the still lucid part of his Heart burned with rage was divine.

The fact that the pale islander complied without hesitation was even better. Aqua eyes slipped closed, not clenched in an attempt to wince away but in a relaxed manner that made it clear he was wanting what followed such a request. His mouth opened slowly, ready, his tongue sliding around his lips then settling partially extended across his lower teeth. With a snap impulse the Heartless realized a perfect way to give exactly what was asked for but punish the lack of specifics.

He stepped forward then, boots clicking on the ground and drawing a shudder of anticipation out of his vessel. A wide smirk wrapped unseen across his features. Instead of undoing his pants and releasing himself to the offered mouth, he wove a third coil of Darkness from the ground that mimicked the thickness of his own bound length. The shaft of it was kept smooth and dry, but a bit of slickness was on the tip to create something very similar to what his pet hadn't been specific enough in his request for. He knew what Riku had intended by his words but opted to extend his torments.

The length unfurled, brushing its slickened tip to the islander's upper lip. Riku darted forward almost immediately to eagerly take it into his mouth and run his tongue along the cool fle-. Realization hit within a second and aqua eyes popped open to look with obvious fury at the Heartless whose eyes had hooded with the pleasure of the Key's hot mouth on his facsimile of flesh. They stayed hooded as they stared smugly at the islander before him. Both of them knew full well that Riku did not enjoy having raw Darkness within his mouth.

But Riku also knew why he'd been given this, and not the Heartless' actual length; he was alert enough to figure out that he hadn't been clear enough in his request. And also that it had been purposefully misconstrued because that was just a perfect summation of Ansem. He would always find the best way to twist things to torment his favored plaything. Sometimes the Key wondered how much the Heartless played with his food or if this behavior was reserved solely for him. At the same time, he realized he likely didn't want the answer to that question.

His eyes closed once more, face twisting in disgust as he rolled his tongue along the solid Darkness within his mouth and started to draw it deeper. If he thought he could get away with bringing his mouth off of it, he would do so and clarify his request with the level of obscene specification he was more than aware the Heartless wanted from him. But he was fairly sure that pulling back would just turn Ansem's mood from its current relatively amiable state into pure rage before he even had the chance to speak. If there was one consistency with the creature before him, it was that he was extremely mercurial and the smallest thing may cause a wild change in disposition.

Unfortunately, having this unpleasant thing in his mouth had drawn him further to clarity and out of his pleasure-hazed state. Which, of course, was good for Ansem, because now his Heart was once more in turmoil and roiling with anger and hate directed at both himself and the Heartless. The thought of this caused him to seethe more even as he attempted to return to that wonderful fog where he didn't _think_ and just let offered ecstasy be given. If he cooperated, everything would go well for him. Or... As well as possible. At least he wouldn't end up writhing and screaming in pain.

That didn't stop that self loathing part of him from wanting to reject the situation, reject everything, to scream and kick and fight even knowing it was absolutely pointless and would just make everything all that much worse. The conflict of submitting versus his natural urge to fight was visible on his face but laid completely bare in his Heart. It was absolutely beautiful to see Riku in such a state, to see him know full well what each course of action would earn him.

And yet he knew that even if the pale islander had slipped into obedience unusually quickly, he was not yet broken for this game. Even before his fight had surfaced once more he'd known that he hadn't yet turned his puppet fully into a begging puddle that had wiped away all thought of resistance. Before it was over he would have his precious Riku in that exact state. Then he would leave to feed and, having sated his need for being dominated, Ansem would return to find his plaything gone. If he didn't know that the Key would be back to him in the future to satiate his addiction it would be a source of unbridled rage for the Heartless.

It had been, the first time. Then Riku came back, against all expectations. After the second loss of the islander followed by him returning for a third round the Heartless was fully assured that he would be treated to this game consistently. He merely needed to be patient for Riku's return and honestly the fact that the pale man wasn't a constant in his unbound 'life' was likely a good thing. As enjoyable as it would be to have his precious puppet around permanently he knew he would never actually get anything done. The islander's absences meant he could further his and his Nobody's shared goals.

As he felt the pleasure of both Riku's conflicted Heart and the sweltering _heat_ of his mouth compared to the chill of his Darkness he could only feel a swirl of absolute ecstasy at just how good of a distraction his vessel was. Not much could take his mind off of all those years of carefully laid plans and the years forward they would likely take to come to fruition. Ah but _Riku_ , he could do that so very well.

With his nose wrinkled up the Key leaned forward more to take that Darkness further into his mouth and roll his tongue around it, starting to suck on it much as he would if he'd been granted what he _actually_ had wanted. The way the slick Darkness rolled in his mouth was just not right, not quite like he would usually get from the Heartless and just foul tasting. His hips started to rock harder, trying to block out the loud and angry part of him telling him to fight, trying to block out the taste in his mouth.

One hand came up to take a hold of the coil of Darkness then, playing over its featureless surface. It was hard to have direction, though, with just a cylindrical tendril with none of the structures he knew to tweak to pleasure the Heartless. Low, discontented noises rippled from his throat as it began to move in his mouth as well, curling to press on his tongue in ways that what it was mimicking couldn't do. And all they did was draw a husky chuckle from Ansem before him.

The addict in him managed to override the part of him that wanted to fight rather suddenly. He knew he shouldn't pull off the tendril to speak, but he shifted his body, spreading his legs and arching his back more to show off his rump, to try and entice the Heartless into abandoning the Darkness within his mouth to take him properly. A shaky whine rippled from his throat as he opened his eyes partway to give a wanton look. Even if he couldn't get what was in his mouth replaced, perhaps he could at least convince Ansem to add to his current ~~torment~~ pleasure.

A wider smirk trickled across the Heartless' features, then, his tongue sliding over his lips in visible hunger. For a moment, Riku thought his wordless plea might have succeeded. But Ansem wasn't moving... Just standing close and watching the Key, still fully dressed and with his arms crossed over his chest. It was obvious he was lusting for Riku, but he didn't seem to be moving to act on it. Then the islander felt the actual response to his offer. Again he didn't get what was wanted, another thick coil of Darkness brushing slickness against his inner thigh on its way to what he offered.

That was enough, that was it. The addict was shoved straight aside, leaving forth the fighter, the part of him that wanted nothing to do with Ansem ever. The hand wrapped around the shaft of the Darkness in his mouth and wrenched with such strength he actually managed to unseat it. His bare heels scuffed across the ground to shove himself back from the one seeking to penetrate him, causing the thinner and slicker tendril to unwind from his length with the force. At that, he was free of the Heartless' extended grasp and took the opportunity to scramble away further with a bellowed, _"Fuck you!!"_

The Heartless' features crashed down and his eyes narrowed as Riku pulled so swiftly away, leaving his manifest Darkness dangling in the air unattended. Anger flashed across his features, but only for a few moments before his amusement returned to a dark, wicked look. "Oh, Riku," was said slowly, a mix of mocking, disappointment, _pity_ , "You know you cannot escape me, and yet you try." He shook his head slowly, tutting under his breath. "You have already come to me, you know full well that the moment you enter my realm you are at my mercy."

Riku scrambled to his feet with an enraged snarl then, drawing Way to Dawn to his hand. "You don't _have_ mercy!!" was his shout, charging forward to attack. He made it two steps before he suddenly went sprawling forward, one of his legs abruptly halted in its movement. And arm flung forward to turn the trip into a flip so that he could continue his charge, but it never hit the ground. A wild scramble was given all of a sudden, before he realized with horror that he was suspended from the air by his ankle.

He bent in the middle with a loud growl, swinging Way to Dawn to break the coil of Darkness that was holding him up. It never struck, his arm halted and slowly pulled back away to force his body to straighten by another tendril wrapped around his wrist. A wild struggle was given then, obscenities breaking from his lips as he attempted to wrench himself free. He only felt the Darkness loop more coils around him and an attempt to throw Way to Dawn to his other hand was halted by a third tendril grasping his wrist and pulling it out of the way.

"Well, I must admit that is a very true statement," was said with a low, dangerous chuckle, "Mercy is not something in my Heart. Especially when you are so very delicious when you attempt fight me. Why would I offer you any mercy when your struggle is such a greater delight?" The blast of further obscenities from the Key above him as his weapon clattered to the ground and then vanished in a flash of Light and Darkness just drew another wicked laugh from him. "And to think, if you had just obeyed me, if you had just been _clear_ in your requests, you could be in the depths of pleasure right now. Instead... I am going to have to punish you."

Oh how much the Keybearer hated the thrill of desire that flashed through him at that, the fighter was in the forefront not the addict. That made for a Heart in greater turmoil to feed upon, meant that Ansem was going to get an even better opportunity to feast on Riku's fury. Another coil unwound from the ground, not bothering to grab the currently unbound leg; three limbs bound was plenty. No, this one trailed itself along the back of the pale islander's thigh, out of sight but leaving a chill trail of slickness that set off another barrage of struggling and cursing as its intention was immediately realized.

Despite his body being rather stretched out, Riku's flexibility came to his advantage here as his struggles succeeded in pulling his body away from that searching tendril. For a time, at least, as the Key didn't have any chance to get away. It was soon enough that it wrapped around his thigh to anchor itself and make sure Riku couldn't get away. It didn't impede his struggles in any way, particularly not since the full length of it was slickened and his movements dragged it up and down his thigh and smeared the cold fluid over it. What it did do was give it an easy base to reach for what it sought.

Another bellowed curse broke from the islander as the coil ran its tip along the cleft of the his  rump. He attempted to arch away from the touch, his free leg kicking out wildly but there was still nowhere to escape to. "Don't you _touch_ me!" was snarled, though it was very clear to the both of them that it was pointless to shout or fight. The blunt tip of the coil slithered and then pressed right up against the islander's pucker.

The reaction was instantaneous. Riku went dead still, his breath hitching in his throat as his eyes went wide. That... That was thick, as thick as the Heartless himself was. Perhaps thicker; its featureless surface made it difficult to tell. Surely he wasn't going to... He had said 'punishment', but he couldn't possibly be planning to cause that much harm to him!? A shaky whimper of fear actually broke from his chest, but even the fighter wasn't that upset with himself for making the sound. Neither fighter nor addict wanted any part of what was being threatened.

Riku was suddenly reoriented with a flick of his bindings, though the tendril pressed to his pucker didn't move away. It pressed harder but not yet enough to force itself within. The pale islander was too distressed to speak, just staring down at his tormenter with wide, frightened eyes. He wasn't even struggling now, not daring to anger the Heartless that has so overpowered him any further. Why did he come here!? Damnit, why?! All this ended with is pain and debasement, the pleasure was not worth it! Or so said the fighter... Naturally, the addict felt very differently.

"Well that was sufficient to silence your foolish arguments," came the chuckle from the Heartless, "And I suppose with all the shouting and insult you have flung at me, I should not spare you from any of this" The blunted tip pressed harder at the pale islander's pucker, enough now to start to feel uncomfortable. Riku gave a desperate, wordless cry at that, kicking his foot. Ansem tilted his head, "Add to that how wonderfully _musical_ your screams are..."

"N-no no, nonono! Please d-don't!" finally boiled from Riku's mouth. He felt his chest clench tightly, a shaky whine breaking from him, saying what he knew Ansem would want to hear from him. What he needed to say to avoid the threat that was pressed against him. "Not like this... D-don't take me like this.." He swallowed thickly, eyes closing tightly before he forced himself to continue, "Not without preparation..." The rest of his face clenched up in self loathing at that, and at the fact that he sickly did want what the Heartless was about to give him. Hopefully with actual preparation...

The islander felt the world pitch slightly, wincing harder in horrified anticipation of some coming pain. What he got, instead, was a cool gloved hand stroking his cheek and then cradling it. Aqua eyes slowly opened, warily, still flinching, as the stared into their counterpoint of orange, much too close to him. "Prepare you?" was murmured lowly, a wicked grin played across the Heartless' features as he stared eagerly into his pale puppet's eyes. "And why should I do that? What purpose of punishment does it serve to go gently with you?" His lips quirked further as he waited to hear how far his vessel would go to protect himself.

Silvery brows furrowed up as he stared into his recurring tormentor's eyes. It was obvious that his mind was reeling behind his own as he tried to put together what, exactly, he could say to get Ansem not to just force him open with that slick coil that was still pressed firmly to him in threat of breaching. He also knew, though, that if he took too long the Heartless would get impatient and just do it anyway. "It's still punishment... Because you know I don't want..." he flicked his eyes to the side in indication of the Darkness behind him, " _That_. You know that what I want is..." He choked there, as if the words were the most foul thing he'd ever tasted, that it was a titanic effort to get them out, "What I want inside of me is _you_ , not some.. F-featureless manifestation of Darkness."

Oh the pain that tore across Riku's face there, the way his voice was plaintive and at once thick with the difficulty of debasing himself with those words. Debasing himself with the _truth_. Ansem couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight, the sound, the raw feeling of his vessel's Heart warring between the fighter and the addict. And this was the fighter that was trying to save himself, this was not the addict begging lustily for the dominant treatment of the Heartless and the level of ecstasy only he could give.

"And yet, Riku. I _am_ Darkness. How is this?" the tendril rotated to indicate itself, without relieving its pressure on the islander's entrance, "Any different from the rest of me? You will need to do better than that to save yourself. And you are running out of time." He knew Riku was well aware of both of these facts, but he spoke them with a finality that made the gravity of the situation sink in for the Keybearer.

A desperate whimper was the first response, followed by aqua eyes flicking as if looking for escape in a manner reminiscent of a trapped animal. "B-but those aren't _you_ ," came the rebuttal, hard to provide as it wasn't at all easy to word. Yes, they were Darkness, not Ansem. But he was the Seeker of Darkness, one who had become its very god. But it was still different to Riku, disembodied tendrils versus the Heartless' carefully crafted form. "And if you... If you tear me apart like that now... How will we keep going?" Admitting he was planning to stay after this encounter was yet another flash of internal agony.

The wicked grin that spread across Ansem's features at the answer twisted his features far beyond what human anatomy would allow. That was even better of a bargain than he'd initially expected to get from the pale man. He wasn't in the habit of keeping a good stock of light-based curatives on hand. Riku needed them if Ansem was too rough but they had adverse effects on the Darkness based creature; he would be significantly damaged if his puppet wished for a moment of revenge and threw one at him instead of drinking it.

That coil of Darkness retracted, leaving Riku to slump with relief. He still wasn't going to enjoy this as much as he truly wanted, but at least he wouldn't be bleeding, screaming, crying before Ansem was through with him. His eyes snapped closed when that tendril returned to him, but now the slick length was split into thirds much smaller than the initial threat. All three tips circled around his entrance drawing an unbidden shiver and for the Key to sag in his bindings. The fighter was tasting defeat again, but the addict was ready.

With his head bowed Ansem couldn't see the look on his face or the way his eyes closed with shame. It didn't stay bowed long, though, as the tendrils twisted around to fully slicken the Key's entrance before one pressed inside. At that his head snapped back and he gave a whimpering cry of pleasure with eyes opened but rolled back in their sockets, back arching up to the sensation. And here he was again; not even what he wanted and he was shuddering over it.

The Heartless just smirked lowly, watching his vessel squirm in his bonds. He wasn't even frustrated that his touch had been shaken off, not when he was treated to such beautiful little noises from his puppet. And such a sight Riku made, his pale skin in such a contrast against the Darkness binding him. It was almost as if the Key was a beacon of Light in the Darkness so pale he was within its depths. But Ansem knew better, and Riku did, too. Sora was the beacon of Light. Riku was just a broken creature of two worlds.

Broken, though, was a subjective statement. He knew full well Riku and many of those who walked in Light considered the Darkness within him to be a weakness, his mixed nature sullying what should be pure Light. But to Ansem, that conflict was true beauty. Somehow that contrast of Light still within him was even more satisfying to twist and break than if his puppet was fully fallen to Darkness. That Light was his fight, that Light was what kept him from just rolling over for the Heartless. And that fight was what tasted so wonderful to wring out of him every time the Key returned to his realm.

None of that was going through Riku's mind, though. All that he could think of was the pleasure rolling up his body from the second tendril of Darkness that had slithered into his body. The two coils were working into him, pressing their slickness deep and rolling at the entrance to loosen it up. How much he would rather it was the Heartless' fingers inside of him, not these impersonal, featureless things. As the third one slipped into him he couldn't help but jerk back against them with a quaking sound of lust.

Pale hands twitched in their bonds, twisting around to grab a hold of the Darkness that bound his wrists just to have something somewhat solid to ground himself on. Aqua eyes were rolling in their sockets, unfocused as he quivered to the ministrations of the tendrils within him. Only shuddering pants were working out of him now. And then, suddenly, he was empty. All three coils had dispersed within him, leaving him to buck back against empty air and whimper helplessly.

Absent of sensation, his eyes focused once more to look into the ember orange of his tormentor. The expression across his face was confused and desperate having lost what he was so enjoying. And there Ansem was staring back at him with that _damned_ smirk and an expectant look in his eyes. He wanted something from Riku, as usual, and after that attention the Key was needing to pick up the pieces of his mind to figure out what it was.

Now that Riku was primarily still Ansem was able to bring his hand back up to stroke his cheek, white clad palm cradling his face. Both the touch and his eyes had that odd, unnatural, twisted fondness that the Heartless so clearly felt for his precious puppet. The way the Key whined needily and nuzzled into the touch was just another wonderful sight to take in. When that pale head turned and captured his thumb, drawing it into his mouth to give a slow suck to it, he couldn't hide his surprise.

So quickly that fighter had been buried inside, just from the preparing stimulation from the coils of Darkness within him. And here he stared dead on into the wanton eyes of the addict, obvious from just that look. Add to that the slow sucking on his thumb, the way that Riku rolled his tongue about it in a clear sign of what he _truly_ wanted to do with the Heartless. Ansem certainly had not forgotten that the pale islander was supposed to be being punished, but that attention was chipping at his own resolve. His thumb curled in the hot mouth it was contained in, watching the way his vessel moved and angled his head to keep up that attention.

"Tell me what you want, Riku," his voice rolled out, heavy with his own lust. At this point the constriction of his pants was becoming _far_ too much, but he still needed to keep up his own part of the game. No matter how much he wanted to slam the pale man to the ground, to bind him tighter in the Darkness and have his way with him. The thought caused a further tightness as his length twitched in desire. His thumb was released from its hot prison as Riku pulled back to speak.

He didn't do so immediately, giving a slow swallow and a lick of his lips to wet them. Vibrant eyes turned up to the Heartless' own as he spoke. "I want you," was said in a husky, hungry tone. Slowly he blinked, realizing he needed to continue, "I want you inside me... Master." The sudden effect the words had on Ansem brought a hazy smile from the Key. A shudder was rippling down his tormentor's form, his eyes widening and his own lips parting.

Damn his plaything sometimes... He had fully planned to not actually let Riku touch him at all, to bring him to a writhing orgasm with nothing more than manifest Darkness. But that look, those words. There was no way the impulsive creature could resist what was so openly offered to him. Even the dazed smile on Riku's face that said the islander knew he'd gotten his own little small victory wasn't enough to stop Ansem's next actions.

The thick tendril from before reformed, slickened fully and moving to slide through the cleft of his puppet's rump. But that wasn't all. His gloved hands came down, moving to undo the straps of his waistcoat and bare his muscular abdomen fully. Without pause they moved down, undoing his belt and opening his pants to free his length. A low groan of relief was given as he drew himself out from their choking confines, gloved hand rolling slowly over the freed false flesh.

Riku gave a sound of mingled surprise and want as that coil returned to him. As much as he would rather Ansem took him, he dully knew that he wouldn't get that after his earlier failure at being clear. Distracted as he was with the thickness teasing at his entrance he didn't initially notice that the Heartless had partially disrobed and his length was freed tantalizingly close to the Key's face but still just too far out of reach. A thick swallow was given as he stared at it, a hungry look in his eyes.

"You want this, my little puppet. I can see it in your eyes," rumbled the Heartless, giving a small heft of his length to indicate it. He could see that wanton look in his puppet's eyes, laser focused on what he'd failed to ask for properly before. Ansem knew he should stick to the plan, should fill that hot mouth with more raw Darkness. This was his last chance to stick to the plan; if Riku didn't ask properly he would be able to contain his own desire and give what he had intended. But if his vessel asked correctly, he would not be able to stop from giving him what they both wanted.

A half-blank nod was given from Riku as he swallowed heavily once more in anticipation for what was on offer. Or, no; he realized slowly that it wasn't freely on offer and he was still going to have to work for it. "Y-yes. Yes I do, please. I want to t-taste you, _please_." He broke his stare at his goal for his eyes to roam up the mostly bare, muscled abdomen and chest of his tormentor... ...His drug... His, " _Master._ "

Sometimes a deep part of Ansem wondered how much he was the puppeteer and how much control Riku had over him. Far more than he would ever dare admit and more than he should likely allow. But the pale islander wasn't the only addict here; there were things that only Ansem could give to him. And in return, the Heartless had never found anyone who could sate his own hunger like Riku did. Even consuming a Heart didn't bring him as much pleasure as the Key's broken desires did.

An infinitesimal nod was given there, his hand moving up to curl loosely in silvery locks and push his head down. He allowed the bindings enough give to bring his vessel to the right level to get to what he'd correctly asked for. The binding of the arm opposite to the captured foot was loosed so that Riku wasn't freed enough to lash out if the fighter decided to have one last hurrah. He had also ensured that this freed hand was the islander's off hand, even though he knew from prior experience that the man was remarkably proficient in fighting no matter which hand gripped his Keyblade. A tension he hadn't realized he held bled out of him as the hand came down to rest on his hip like he had intended.

"Thank you," came a hot breath along his cool arousal, drawing his eyes to clench closed as he shuddered himself. His vessel wasted little time at all moving closer, rubbing his cheek against the hardness with a soft noise. As he pulled back he drew his tongue along the shaft and then slowly engulfed the head in the heat of his mouth. The sensation had Ansem's gloved hand tightening within the pale locks, taking a grip of them. He didn't lock his joints, fingers curled within Riku's hair but not actually restricting his movements.

Riku gave a slow sigh to have the taste of _Ansem_ in his mouth, not the foul flavor of raw Darkness. Even if the creature was woven of Darkness, he was so very much more _real_ than the substance he wove. He didn't taste human, he did still have a very noticeable tang of that which he was the master of, but he had at least some level of musk to him. Depths did he ~~hate himself~~ love this flavor. And with how much the Heartless had teased himself already just watching Riku and using the Darkness on him it was enough to have the heat of his puppet wrapped around his head for a dollop of thick pre to drip onto the man's tongue.

Aqua eyes closed as he moaned lowly to the taste. Again, heavy with Darkness in flavor it wasn't something that would ever come from a human. But close enough that the taste he hated so much by itself only mingled to become more delicious. He rolled the slippery substance in his mouth, reveling in its unnatural qualities, in how it was almost as thick as a normal full release would be and so much slicker than expected. Oh how his _drug_ was different from anyone else, anything else. Slowly, after enjoying that little reward for a time, he rolled it back in his mouth and swallowed.

The Heartless licked his lips, staring hazed and hungry at his precious addict. Riku could offer such pleasure with his body and yet he topped it off with the flavor of his Heart. They were almost tangible, the feelings from the islander's core. Not near as tangible as the heat that had begun to slowly bob, taking him deeper with each downward movement. A shudder rippled down him and in time with it that the poised, almost forgotten tendril pressed forward to breach the now prepared islander.

As the coil finally breached him, thick and filling, the Key arched so hard his mouth popped off the Heartless' length, giving a drawn out moan. It didn't sink deeply, though, only entering far enough to anchor itself and not slip free. Riku shuddered heavily, hazy eyes turning back up to Ansem's as he slowly adjusted to this initial penetration. That adjustment was allowed for a time perhaps shorter than was entirely fair but remarkably longer than would be expected before a warning noise came from the Seeker. A slight whine was the initial response, but Riku was quick to move back down.

Once more that hot mouth closed around his head, ember eyes closing slowly to revel in the sensation. His hand had been partially dislodged by Riku arching up but he was quick to shift it to regain that loose handhold in his silvery hair. Still he didn't force any control on the Key and let him have an unusual level of freedom when one considered that he was half bound and suspended in the air by tendrils of raw Darkness. Initially the attention was primarily from the islander's skilled tongue.

The memory of how Riku had _gained_ those skills suddenly rose unbidden to the Seeker's mind. When he'd first begun his sexually dominating torments, his vessel had been terrible at it. A rough moan and shudder both broke from him as he recalled training his puppet on how to please him, how well Riku had ended up taking to his teachings. Riku's skill came from _Ansem_ and that was such a point of pride, and arousal, for the Heartless. His wickedness couldn't help but wonder for a moment if Sora had ever realized that his precious lover had earned his sexual proficiency from repeated assault from an aspect of their greatest enemy.

Of course, the chances of him ever getting Sora within his grasp to find out were so very minimal. Why would the Key of such blinding Light traverse the Realm of Darkness? Particularly considering he was certain that Riku had not mentioned their encounters or his continued presence to his lover. Why would he broadcast his shame and risk the younger islander trying to 'save' him? That would only end with Riku losing his love or losing the only way he could get his _fix_. Neither would be preferable; if they were, the fight would already have occurred.

His thoughts were dulled due to the pleasure rippling up him from the slow attention to his length. Due to the way slow, softer sucks were interspersed by Riku's tongue dancing over all of those places he'd learned were sensitive from their years of encounters. The Key's freedom was still allowed despite the Seeker wanting more than just attention to his head. Oh but Riku knew him so very well, because now his vessel was starting to bob his head down and take Ansem deeper into his mouth.

A low, approving purr was one response. The other was one that set Riku's toes to curling and his anchoring hand on the Heartless' hip to tightening. That tendril that had barely penetrated him started to move then, sinking deeper and drawing out. But more than that, it did it in time with the islander's movements. As Riku sunk deeper, it did as well, its movements inside his body mimicking the movements that were being performed on Ansem's length. It was disorienting to have his passage filled in time with his mouth but it felt _amazing_. And in a fuzzy way he realized that it meant he had the ability to control both the depth and speed of what was buried within.

Riku's attentions stuttered for a moment as the pleasure rippled through him and he came to his realization regarding his unusual, and apparently growing, freedom in this encounter. Soon enough, though, he was moving to take Ansem deeper into his mouth, continuing to use his tongue as best he could despite the sheer thickness of the Heartless' arousal. And as he'd figured out, the deeper he took the Heartless in, the deeper he was penetrated, sending heavy shudders down his body and his breath to huff hotly on the saliva-slicked false skin being worked in and out of his mouth.

The cold, gloved fingers in his hair pulled back to start kneading at his scalp in a show of approval. Ansem himself was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed with the pleasure. Riku was so very good at servicing him but he was also able to feel through the coil within the man's hot body, not as well as the oral attention, perhaps half as precise and sensitive. But still, that meant that each time the Key took him in more deeply and in turn more of that tendril sunk into him it was a doubled stimulation for the Seeker.

As the islander continued his attentions and was given his own attention in time he couldn't help but give low, consistent groans. It added even more stimulation for his tormentor as his mouth vibrated around his thick arousal. That part Ansem wasn't able to replicate, not currently. Had it been just that raw Darkness inside his vessel, he would have been able to exercise his mastery over it to get it to vibrate. Right now, though, he couldn't get enough focus together past the pleasure to do so. As a replacement he had the tendril shift and curve to rub it along the Key's prostate.

Again as Ansem was hungering for more from his vessel, it was given due to Riku needing more for himself. Their pleasure, their needs rolled in such a similar manner at times; was it due to the fact that the Heartless had been his first, had been the one to 'teach' him sexual pleasure and how to give it? Was it due to the closeness of their Hearts when Riku had fallen to the Darkness and had his body taken from him? Or were they just that similar of their own rights? Honestly, it didn't matter when his puppet leaned in and began to take him into his throat.

The Heartless hissed hungrily at that, sinking the coil disproportionately deeper into Riku than how much his length slid into the tight, ribbed vice that was the islander's throat. It caused the man to pull back for a moment to give a gasped whimper and take a deeper breath before moving back in to take more of Ansem into his throat. Such surreal but mind numbing pleasure he was feeling, the way he got what he gave, the way his limbs were getting tired from his suspension, how his back ached, his hips, his shoulders. It just made it so much better.

At this point, Riku's arousal was untouched. The Heartless' length was sunk into his throat, a facsimile of it was deep inside of him, two of his limbs were held tight and keeping him in the air with precious little leverage. But his length wasn't being tended to. Ansem wouldn't be able to reach him by hand and the tendril of Darkness from before hadn't resumed its attentions. Despite this, precum of his own was dripping from his length; the other stimulation was working so well to do such a thing to him. It was enough to draw a rougher purr from the Heartless, who was vaguely aware of the hot fluid dripping to the Dark ground.

Steadily the islander continued bobbing his head, drawing the Seeker deeper into his throat with each movement. The resulting press of the coil deeper within him had him quaking. When he'd been moving Ansem within his mouth the tendril had sunk exactly the same amount into his body as he took in the Heartless. With him using his throat now it sank almost twice as far into him as he was giving, deepening its penetration as if to reward the use of the tighter, ribbed channel. He loved it. The fighter wasn't even close enough to the surface now to hate it.

It wasn't much further down the facsimile of flesh in his mouth and throat that the tendril sank deeper into his body than the length itself could manage. There the muscles were tighter, the inner flesh more sensitive. He squirmed and arched but the moan that desperately wanted to break from his chest wasn't able with his throat plugged and stretched by several inches of thick chill. The fingers in his hair were tightening but he still wasn't experiencing any restrictions on the movement of his head and was in fact drawing low sounds of pleasure from the Seeker's chest.

What was restricting him, however, was the fact that he needed to breathe. His slow movements to stretch his throat back out to take his tormentor in without hurting himself meant that he couldn't fully hilt Ansem within his throat on the first breath. Vague concern fired in his mind as he began to pull back, rolling his tongue along the underside of the length sliding further out of his heat. He could end up being stopped by the hand that was still buried in his hair if the Heartless opted to do so. The fact that he needed air wasn't always a consideration offered to him and it sometimes seemed that the Seeker didn't even recall that his puppet was human and required such.

A sound of discontent rippled out of the Seeker as he realized that Riku was pulling off of him but he had enough presence of mind to know why he was doing so. It was allowed so that the islander could get the breath needed to continue his ministrations though he kept up the tendril's mimicry by drawing it steadily free of the Key's body with the same ratios of movement as before.

His puppet was good. As soon as the head of his arousal popped free of the tight grasp of his throat Riku stopped. He didn't get greedy with the need to breathe and deeply huffed out the held breath to start sucking more air down. The air was much cooler than the Key's mouth as it rushed past the tip of the Seeker's pre and saliva slickened length in a pleasurable counterpoint. And, of course, his precious little puppet kept up what attention he could with his tongue even as he breathed. After a few long breaths he drew in a deeper one and began to move forward again.

Ansem's head was popped back into his throat and the pleasure of the stretching coupled with the forward press of the coil within him had him arching and curling his toes once more. Like before he began to bob his head to draw him steadily deeper. His downward bobs took in more with each movement this time and he was clearly well on his way to hilting the Heartless within his throat. The hand on the Seeker's hip had begun to knead at the leather clad skin as if in a way to further ground the Key that was hazing so very much due to the pleasure.

And that tendril sank yet deeper into him, each bob of it and its head drawing it further beyond where the Heartless himself could spread him. That was an admitted benefit of being taken by a coil and right now the sheer depth of penetration was more than enough to make up for the fact that it wasn't Ansem bottoming out inside of him. Though honestly if the Seeker wasn't well on his way to hilted within his throat it probably wouldn't be worth it.

It was just a few more bobs of his head when his nose came to press on the muscular plane of his tormentor's abdomen and fully encase that length in the heat of his mouth and throat. The moment he hilted the tendril sank yet deeper within him, the Darkness granting him another couple of inches beyond what was expected. That coil, that length, he felt so _full_ and he could feel Ansem's unique pre dribbling straight down his throat.

Such a pity that he couldn't enjoy its flavor but that didn't stop him from swallowing what was given to him. And each swallow caused a ripple of tightness that ran down over half of the Heartless' length. Riku wished so much that he could touch at his throat, touch at his abdomen, feel at the way the former bulged and the sheer fullness in his gut. He had no metric to tell if they were both distended but at least he knew that the thick Darkness was sunk so deeply within him he'd be able to feel it.

By this point he also knew he had more of the Heartless' chill pressed in his belly than a normal human would emit over the course of a full orgasm. Ansem had so very much to _give_ , which was likely why Riku was so addicted to it. He loved Sora, he loved Sora with all of his Heart, with all of the strength he hated his drug with. But Sora was physically, even magically, incapable of giving him anything close to what Ansem could. And so the addict always ended up cycling back to the Seeker time and again.

Had the Heartless been living he would have been panting by this point. The groans rippling from within him became louder and louder as Riku kept him hilted and swallowed around him. With how long they had been apart they both were suffering from a loss of stamina. Ansem wasn't suffering from a lack of control, though. His puppet's slick swallows were granted their own reward as the tendril within rolled nearer his entrance, pressing a weighty firmness to the Key's prostate in time with each swallow.

It enhanced both of their pleasure and only enticed Riku to swallow harder and quicker, milking yet more pre out of the Seeker to roll down his throat and into his stomach. By this point, unseen by the Key due to the position of his head, the Heartless' eyes were closed tightly and his face was twitching and twisting heavily with the extent of his pleasure. They were both close and Riku's continued attentions were drawing Ansem exponentially closer to the brink.

At this point, though, Riku was starting to feel the tightness in his chest that spoke of a need to breathe once more. He knew his tormentor well enough to know how close he was, how he really should not pull away right now to get that breath. But he needed it, and soon. An attempt was given to draw the Heartless over the peak soon enough that he wouldn't need to pull away to avoid blacking out prior to the completion of the creature's orgasm. It wasn't easy at all; with only his anchoring hand free he needed to tense and arch his muscles to support himself without it. Hot, pale fingers moved away from the chill hip, his body already starting to shake with the effort of supporting himself without it.

Despite that shaking and the way his chest continued to tighten he brought that hand down to extricate the Heartless' sac from where it was still held in his pants. The weighty false flesh was palmed, fingers curling to knead steadily at the orbs within so carefully crafted to feel like they should save for their unnatural chill. Ansem's reaction was immediate. His hips jerked forward to press himself more deeply into the Key's mouth and throat, his hand shifting to twist tightly in silvery locks. This time, they were controlling as the dragged Riku's head closer and himself deeper, stopping him from being able to pull away.

In that moment the Key realized even within the heights of pleasure that he was now forcibly committed to bringing the Heartless to orgasm before he would be allowed to breathe once more. His fingers kept up their attention, palming and kneading his sac with just the amount of pressure and in all the places that he knew his tormentor enjoyed. In time he swallowed quicker and more deeply, ensuring the downward-rippling clench of muscle was as tight as he could manage. Muscles in his neck were even tensed further to keep the channel tighter when he wasn't swallowing. The thicker blobs of pre down his throat made it clear he was succeeding in his ministrations.

It was still a question, however, as to whether or not he would succeed within the time he had left before he slipped from consciousness. For now it was just a tightness in his chest but soon the further symptoms of deprivation began to appear. White sparks began to flash intermittently behind his closed lids and he could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. So close and yet so far at all once.

The tipping point was sudden, as it often was. All in one motion that was heralded only by a sound similar to a strained snarl from the Heartless, his face was crushed as much into the dark abdomen as possibly with both a pull of his hair and a jerk of the other's hips. Within him that coil sank yet deeper, kinking near his entrance to press firmly against his prostate. And then came his reward. Cold, thick seed pulsed through Ansem's length, roping down his throat with such force he needed to keep up his swallows to keep from pressure building below the head of that length. In time with the Seeker's release came an unexpected addition.

He could feel the pulse of the coil with him that suddenly spurted its own 'release' within him, roping it further up his channel with the same force as the Heartless' actual orgasm. Behind his lids his eyes crossed, causing them to spark further and his pulse to pound yet harder. It was nearly deafening in his ears now and he could feel it in his throat and temples. Heavy swallows continued, feeling the cold, far too thick seed pooling in his belly. His muscles were clenching hard, starting to go into outright rigor from his deprivation as the release from both tendril and length tapered off.

Riku's own length was twitching, long strands of pre dangling and dripping off of it. He was close, so close, his mind swimming, his body jolting with the combined need for air and release. The hand that had been massaging the Heartless' sac fell away bonelessly; he was about to lose consciousness. With a low groan the gloved fingers crushing him by the hair to Ansem's abdomen loosened. Ember eyes opened to look down at his spasming vessel.

The Seeker knew in an instant that the clenching and twitching from the islander were not release, though close to it, but his desperate need for air. An initial thought was to allow Riku to slip into unconsciousness to give the punishment he'd intended before. But after how well he'd been serviced he let the Key off easy from what should have been a worse torment. With the grip within silvery locks he drew Riku off of his length, knowing inherently that if he just let go the islander may not have been able to do so himself.

As soon as his length popped free of the vice-like throat, a harsh breath was sucked in. Breathing in so heavily was, however, a mistake. It dragged the Heartless' too-thick cum into his throat and left him choking and gagging. The hand in his hair let go to give him space to pull fully off of the dusky length. Usually Riku would be punished for not fully swallowing but with the current extenuating circumstances Ansem just watched as some of his thick seed dribbled out from pale lips. It was utterly unnatural, too; it certainly didn't look anything like cum.

A desaturated grey-purple it was Darkness mingled with just a touch of the usual, human white. Magnitudes thicker than human seed it hung from the Key's lips more like a kind of gel than a standard liquid with beads forming at the bottoms and stretching out further and further while still attached. Riku's rough coughing sent them swinging heavily and leaving a rather tantalizing sight of his puppet suspended before him.

He knew the islander had not yet reached his own peak and knew just as well that he could relatively easily ensure that he didn't for some time. But again, Riku obtained the 'mercy' that both he and the Heartless had professed to not exist. His puppet had been so very good with the later begging and then the ministrations that were given. And so the coil buried so very deeply within started to shift, not so much thrusting as curling and pressing at all different parts of his passage.

As air returned to Riku and pleasure started to peak from his penetrated stimulation his coughs became interspersed with shaky cries of pleasure. The coughing had drawn him away from his peak but he was soon rushing back up to it. He could feel the weight of Ansem's seed hanging from his lips and worked tongue and mouth to slurp back up what hadn't already broken its strings and dropped to the ground. Its flavor was unique, and very much enjoyed by the Key, just like the precum that came before it.

It was the mix of the pleasure of the stimulation within, the weight of his fullness from Ansem's cum, the tendril's own false release, and the taste and texture of the Heartless within his mouth that tipped him over the edge. He nearly choked again as he body went whip-taut and he sucked in a strangled breath and caused the ropes of cum to splat against the back of his throat. This time it stuck, though, stringing back there but not breaking to be dragged deeper. His own seed spattered from his length, hotter, thinner, and with much less volume than his tormentor could give.

Several rough bucks of his hips were given as he came untouched, audibly hitting and pooling on the black stone beneath them. Violent shudders rolled down Riku's body as he was taut in the bindings and they didn't stop when he slumped in them, suddenly boneless. The Key dangled there for several long moments of observation from the Heartless before him, the sight drank in with a lick of the lips. Finally, with unusually considerate slowness, the deeply seated coil began to draw itself back out of Riku's depths.

All the islander could do was whine as it slid free of him, eyes open but hazed, head dangling down. It was far enough that if he focused he would be able to see the coil exiting him, his softening length, and the contrast of his release on the ground. Right now, though, after how hard he'd come he was far beyond the ability of focusing or even forming more than half-coherent thought.

Once the tendril had popped free of his entrance, a steady movement that had taken nearly a minute, the bindings around his wrist and ankle lowered the pale body slowly to the cold ground. Laid flat, Riku could only shudder on the ground as some of the false seed trickled free of his twitching entrance. Most of it was seated too deep but some of it had followed the retreating coil. Once he was fully stable on the ground all of the Dark lengths dispersed in a wash of mist and left the Key alone with his drug.

Ember bright eyes watched the pale man face down on the ground and seemingly without the ability to move himself. His gloved hand came down then, slowly working the last of his release out of his softening length and purposefully slicking it and the remaining saliva from Riku's mouth and throat over his hand and fingers. Once fully softened, and having fully emptied himself, he knelt down before Riku and murmured for his attention, "My little puppet."

Exhausted aqua eyes slowly turned up to him before the Key slowly shifted and moved to get back to seated, instead of crumpled prone. Once he'd sat up fully he responded with a soft, submissive little, "Yes, Master?" His voice was deep, rough, husky from the stretching his throat had endured and the violent coughing fit that had followed. And there was no hesitation in the use of his drug's title. A white glove was proffered then, stained and smeared with the thick, dark cum that Ansem had worked out of his length. For a moment, Riku just stared at it, before reaching forward to gently take hold of the wrist and bring it closer so that he could lathe his tongue over it for clean up.

Each finger, the palm, even the back of it was swept with the pale man's hot tongue. Once that cleaning was done each finger was drawn into his mouth in turn, one at a time, to be properly sucked clean as well. As he did so his other hand moved to finally feel at his abdomen as he'd wanted before. Of course the coil was no longer inside him, which greatly reduced his fullness, but he could still feel a firmness from how much false pre and cum had been swallowed. The feeling was divine.

Once he'd cleaned the Heartless' hand, he let go of his wrist, leaned back, and used it to support himself in a lazy lean. He gave Ansem the pleasure of watching him rub the pale, toned plane of his abdomen and reveling in being full. "Thank you... So full..." was groaned lowly as aqua eyes closed fully. Riku was visibly exhausted with twitching muscles, constant shivers, and his continued panting. The Seeker's unnatural form had no need for sleep, much as it didn't need air or conventional food. His vessel, however, was still human and was going to need rest and recovery time.

The Key, who had begun to fall asleep, was very suddenly startled as enormous hands slipped under his legs and cradled his upper back, neck, and head. His eyes peeled open in fear and snapped around, soon coming to fall on the face of what was lifting him from the ground. It wasn't entirely easy to relax as he stared into the blank, unnatural yellow of Guardian's eyes but at this point he'd submitted so far to the symbiote's master and was so exhausted that he simply slumped into the support the Heartless offered as it moved him.

Ansem himself stood, tucking himself back into his pants and doing them and his waistcoat back up. Ember eyes watched Riku relax across Guardian's hands and then soon go further limp as his fatigue overwhelmed him. He knew that his symbiote deeply unnerved the Key but here he was asleep within its loose grasp. So beautiful. The Seeker walked, then, followed by Guardian floating behind, to the bed he'd dragged to the Realm of Darkness several rounds of their game ago for the islander to rest upon.

Once laid down, Riku shifted and curled on the bed and relaxed further as a blanket was drawn over him and a cold hand stroked through his hair. Ansem couldn't help the almost-warm fondness that flooded through him at the sight of the sleeping Key pushed past his limits by their most recent game. Knowing that he would have even more fun with Riku before he eventually left was enough for the Heartless to run his tongue over dusky lips. Oh what fun he was going to have in the next several days, his mind already rolling over what kind of games he would play with Riku once he awoke.

"My precious, perfect little puppet."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ansem/Riku with acknowledgement of Riku/Sora
> 
> Rape/Non-con, Coersion, Suspension, Improper Use of Darkness, Darkness Coil Bondage, Darkness Coil Rape, Coils of Darkness Mimicking Tentacles, Sexual Training, Conditioning, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Excessive Cum, Unusual Cum, Oxygen Deprivation, Mind Break.
> 
> And welcome, everyone, to my contribution to NaNoWriMo this year. Naturally I'm not going to post it or even a summary to the NaNo site just because of the content it contains. If you have any interest in being a writing buddy and watching my progress, I can be found under [Uturuncu](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/uturuncu).


	2. I Love Your Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter two, fresh off the presses. As before, Pairings/Kinks in final note.
> 
> This piece is inspired by [Lullaby For a Sadist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQxBCHWJm-A) by Korn off of the album The Paradigm Shift.
> 
>  
> 
> [Ansem/Riku Spotify Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/user/uturuncu329/playlist/1vvElsFkP8ukrtUEQYfdXa)

When Riku slowly awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was sore all over. His throat was ragged, most of his joints and muscles ached, he could feel some noticeable bruising along his wrists and ankles, though one wrist was decidedly less so. It was the dull ache that ran far up inside of him from his entrance mixed with the faint throb in his sac and soft member from how hard he had orgasmed before passing out that made it fully clear what had happened. Again. The soft blankets of the bed he was in certainly didn't belong to he and Sora and of course he couldn't hear or smell the sea. Just the stench of Darkness.

With a weak sigh he rolled onto his side and curled into a fetal position. Here he was again... He'd again returned to the ministrations of the hateful Heartless that consumed his mind. That he had such a pathetic addiction to the treatment that was caused. How was it that his wonderful, perfect partner that was so infused with Light wasn't enough to sate his hunger? Why did he always need to return to this damnable monster. It wasn't fair to Sora, it wasn't fair to him. And deep in his Heart he felt sick for these secret trysts.

His eyes closed tightly and it was all he could do right now to just not break down in tears on the spot. All the loathing he'd felt for himself yesterday came crashing back now due to his weakness, to how he just _gave_ himself, over and over again to the sadistic Seeker that had instigated his first fall to Darkness. A sniffle came from him unbidden, followed by a flinch. That sound would get the Heartless' attention. After a second, though, he realized that the turmoil of his Heart would have already called the creature to his side if he was around.

Slowly, warily he lifted his head and sat up to peer around his general vicinity. He was in the usual tumble of rocks that contained the bed, something that could be generously called a cave. Honestly, with the lack of weather within the Realm of Darkness he wasn't entirely sure why Ansem even bothered to cover the bed; it could just as easily be out in the open without it or its occupant suffering any negative effects.

Curiously, though, he didn't see either his tormentor or Guardian in his vicinity and he couldn't even feel the overpowering Darkness that each emitted. Here in this Dark place the symbiote gained the new ability to be unbound from its master entirely, instead of being attached in a manner similar to his shadow. Guardian was easily able to watch over Riku and often did, the two's minds linked in a manner that whatever it observed could be translated easily back to Ansem despite their distance. And in turn the Seeker could command the linked Heartless from any distance away.

As he realized this and the fact that he had some time to himself he pulled the covers down to take stock of his body. One wrist and ankle were badly bruised, already showing dark purplish blue blotches. His other wrist was less so but still showing a somewhat faded blue on itself. Careful movements were given to them to confirm he wasn't actually injured and the marks were superficial. He relaxed when he discovered that this was the case. He could, of course, draw a quick Cure spell to himself but in the depths of this Dark place it would be exceptionally tiring and act as a vibrant beacon to all beasts of Darkness around.

That included his Heartless tormentor as well. It would summon Ansem to his side instantly, no matter where in the Realm he was, as it would prove that he was now awake and ready to be used further. He sighed lowly and opted not to do so as he stretched out. Slowly and hazily he began to recall their most recent encounter. His suspension by the Darkness explained why his limbs and back felt so strained. The memory of servicing the Heartless explained the raggedness of his throat and his difficulty breathing in addition to the strain in his neck. That had been an extremely awkward position.

With care he moved to climb out of bed and test how much these aches would affect him and if anything had been sprained, pulled, or torn from how long his weight had been supported in such an unnatural manner. It was an extreme relief to find that nothing was actually damaged and that even with the aching he was going to be able to move around fine. With care he stepped free of the alcove that held the bed, continuing to look around for either Guardian or Ansem. Even here, though, he wasn't able to spot or sense either of the two.

Rather suddenly a realization came to him. With neither of them here it was now the perfect time to get out of here. The addict in him fought the urge to flee; he hadn't gotten near enough of his fix and if he left now he would be back to the Heartless all too soon again. But that didn't stop his train of thought rolling over the option, weighing the pros and cons of it. Perhaps this time he would be able to fight this addiction, this need to be used and dominated. If he didn't let himself fall too deeply into the Heartless' grasp then perhaps this could be a way to wean himself off of that need.

And with Ansem not around right now, it was the perfect time for him to flee. He could get back to Destiny Islands, heal himself extensively, and return to Sora. With such a short absence it would even be easier to explain it to his partner without the other Key worrying overmuch. Sora always did worry when he disappeared, even though Riku was clear that sometimes he just needed time to himself. While his fellow islander understood that Riku's extensive trauma necessitated alone time it was extremely hard for him to not worry that when his silvery partner vanished he may end up doing something stupid. How little Sora knew that every time he left, he _did_ do something stupid...

He'd had a few excuses in the past, but the main one he went for was that he would slip away to find a pocket of Heartless to fight. In the depths of battle he was able to simply shut his mind off of higher thought and have a break from his inner turmoil. And, of course, killing Heartless would reduce the power of the Darkness. It was completely practical. But Sora didn't know, and if Riku had any say in the matter, would never find out that his partner's repeated absences were due to his need for one specific Heartless to degrade, dominate, virtually destroy his Heart just for a sexual fix. It all weighed his Heart down with guilt to deceive Sora, especially to get into the bed of someone other than the beacon of Light that he said, thought, and usually was committed to.

But here he had an opportunity to escape and both reduce Sora's concern and his own torment. The Heartless never stopped his departure, likely due to being certain that Riku would return to him. That thought sickened him, that he was so predictable that he would return to Ansem over and over. How many times had he done so at this point? He couldn't even recall the encounters well enough to separate them and get an accurate count. Certainly more than half a dozen, but he doubted it was as many as a full dozen. A dark scoff was given as a part of his mind handily interjected the word 'Yet'.

For now, just to ensure he had the ability to escape, he took a slow walk around the general area. It was, as was common with the Realm of Darkness, relatively featureless. Sandy ground and flat stone interspersed with tumbles of bioluminescent rocks and further away the land fell away to eternal voids. Looking up he could see that other pathways and clearings of ground crossed overhead, the same in the distance. He shook his head softly; it was such a bizarre place and he knew it far better than he wanted to. The only comfort was that part of the reason he knew it so well was the time he and the Mouse King had spent within, attempting to find an alternative way out after they closed the Door to Darkness. It wasn't just familiarity earned due to the binding of his Heart to Ansem's so long ago, nor from their continuing trysts.

As his widening circles still offered no sense of Guardian or its master, he gave a slow nod to himself. He would return to Destiny Islands, heal himself, and return to Sora's side. Then he could put this most recent encounter behind himself and with any luck not return for another. If he did, then he would do the same as now; one round and depart until he no longer felt the need for what the foul Heartless could give to him. A bare hand raised, palm out, Darkness responding to his whim.

A portal to the Realm Between tore open before him and he wasted no time in approaching. His gait stuttered shortly after as he felt the Darkness he'd called twisted in an odd way. When that twisting didn't seem to cause any further affect, he started forwards once again. He was so close to the portal now that when something burst free of it there was a split second to react. Caught off guard that instant wasn't enough to do anything and he didn't even get the chance to see what had attacked him as he was hurled to the ground with a hard strike to his chest, tumbling backwards across Dark stone with the wind knocked out of him.

He crumpled in a pile after the uncontrolled roll, breathless, dazed, scraped up enough he could already feel blood beading, disoriented, and even more sore than earlier. What in the depths had just happened? Aqua eyes cast around, trying to focus and identify the threat. Damnit! That had been an attack and the attacker was almost certainly still here! He needed to get a bead on the area, find his foe, and get ready to fight it. If it was a Heartless that had arrived, he could be in grave danger. Usually Ansem banished his lesser minions from the area rather than exert constant control over them to stop them from attacking Riku while he recovered from their escapades.

When bright yellow Heartless eyes appeared in his face he cursed vehemently, flicking a hand out to draw Way to Dawn. It was a split second after the Key came to his hand that a weight slammed down on his forearm to pin it and at the exact same moment he recognized what was looking at him. This was no average Heartless that had pinned his arm, this was _Guardian_. Guardian was intelligent enough in its own manner to fight far more tactically than its weaker kin and even worse its close link to Ansem meant that it could act with human clarity in a fight with mere thought from the Seeker.

And, of course, this meant two things. One, that his attempt to escape had been stoppered suddenly. Two, Ansem knew that he'd just attempted to get away. So here marked the first time his departure had been denied and it caused fear to sink deep and cold into the depths of his Heart. He'd been stopped violently enough to leave him bleeding and Guardian didn't seem particularly inclined to release his Key arm. Even when he let the weapon burst away to Dark and Light he was not released.

The beast was curved over him, holding one arm down and menacing any further attempts to get up with its bulk. And so, of course, Ansem was going to be furious with him when he arrived. Riku also know full well that the Seeker's arrival would be very soon; the Heartless wouldn't leave the Key alone with Guardian for very long. Even if the lesser Heartless was the second most powerful of all of the creatures of Darkness, second only to Ansem himself, he would soon be in the presence of the both of them.

Aqua eyes clenched closed as he heard a fresh ripple of Darkness and felt the crushing, overpowering aura that belonged to his recurring tormentor. Under his breath he muttered a weak, "Shit..." He didn't dare turn his head to the source of that aura, not wanting to look at the Seeker he could both hear and feel approaching him. His mind rippled and reeled with all the horrible things he could think of that would be visited on him in the coming punishment he was now anticipating with mounting anxiety.

But deep inside that hateful little addict was shivering with anticipation. Somehow it seemed to gain its own sexual pleasure from being punished almost as much as it enjoyed more 'normal' encounters and rewards for good behavior. He didn't dare speak, continued to keep his eyes closed, turned his face away from Ansem's approach. No, he had already messed up thoroughly, he was _not_ going to make this even worse than it needed to be. When the Seeker spoke he flinched outright.

"Were you going somewhere, Riku?" came a deceptively mild question. "Were you trying to leave so very soon after our games had begun?" Rather suddenly, a low chuckle rippled out from Ansem's chest, "Was last night so good that it alone sated your lusts for me? How odd, you had barely even given yourself to me. You had not yet even broken properly. That is what you crave, I feel in your Heart. To be broken by me. That is what you come here for. Why would you depart before I had given you what you came here for?" The Seeker didn't sound angry but his amusement had a dangerous, sadistic note to it.

The missing anger was deeply unsettling. Surely the Heartless wasn't just entertained at Riku's mistake? That didn't make sense. He flinched harder and gasped as the weight on his wrist departed and Guardian moved away from him. When it didn't disperse, didn't even go far, the Key felt his distress rising. Ansem didn't generally keep his symbiote nearby unless he wasn't around; it was primarily for combat and he didn't intend to start a fight here. The sudden grind of leather above him, the brush of the Heartless' cloak folding over his legs, and then the weight that settled on his hips only drew a low whimper from him.

"And you opt not to answer me? Tsk, Riku. Do you even know why you attempted to flee?" The Key could hear mounting displeasure, peeking an eye open for just a moment only to see Ansem shaking his head. It closed quickly when the Heartless continued. "No, you are not allowed to leave, not yet. Not until we are _both_ satisfied by this particular visit. And I am certainly not yet satisfied with what I have gotten. And I also know that you cannot possibly be, either. I suppose I will need to punish this insolence."

There came the flare of fear, loathing, and lust once again from Riku at the blunt threat to him. A yelp of horror was given when something slipped from the ground and snatched a hold of both of his arms. Ansem would always bind him with coils of Darkness, but this... His head rolled back, eyes snapping open to stare into Guardian's. It had sunk into the Dark ground, then slipped partway free, its fingers tightly clutching the majority of his arms with their sheer size, pushing them firmly to the stone beneath him and flattening his elbows in a near-painful way. The only other part of it that was free was its neck and the tops of its shoulders, eyes locked onto Riku's.

The soft sound of leather along skin drew the Key's attention sharply back to the other Heartless seated on his thighs, legs straddled and kneeling either side of him. He was removing his gloves slowly and with purpose, tossing them aside and allowing them to disperse in flashes of Darkness. Ansem's clothing was crafted of manifest Darkness as well; he didn't actually need to remove any of his clothing and could dismiss some or all of his outfit at will. But he was also fully aware that undressing himself slowly could increase the fear in his victims and that having Riku undress him was a wonderful way to increase the conflict in the islander's Heart.

He wasn't inclined to release his puppet to be undressed currently and didn't go any further than to remove his gloves and bare large, powerful, dark skinned hands. The fingers were flexed before coming down, starting to run over the beautifully contrasting pale flesh that belonged to the Key. Ember eyes roamed over his body as well, analyzing him with sight and touch as he mulled over exactly how he wished to punish his helpless vessel. There were oh so very many options available to him, all with their own merits. As his considerations drew out he could feel the fear rising to a peak within his favored plaything, though the fact that no begging or bargaining had broken from him yet was a bit surprising.

Riku was uncharacteristically silent as he stared up at the Heartless and watched the gears turn behind his eyes. By the depths he was in trouble and his mind was stopping and starting as his heart pounded. Ansem was thinking, it was _never_ good when Ansem was thinking, and his own mind was dabbling in its own attempts to anticipate what punishment was to come. He couldn't form enough of a coherent thought to try to defend himself, not with this new addition of Guardian to the mix in place of his usual bindings.

Finally the hands roaming over his body decided on a target. Dark, chill thumbs moved to his chest and gave a slow press to his nipples. The response was immediate, a tight whimper of both fear and pleasure. They were sensitive and aqua eyes slid closed again as that initial press turned into slow, circling rubs that mirrored each other. His buds had already been partially hard due to the ever present cold within this place but Ansem's attentions didn't need to continue long to get them fully so.

Once they were he shifted from using his thumbs to catch the hard nubs between thumb and index finger to slowly pinch and roll. The attention started slow and gentle but didn't take long before it became firmer. It was little time at all before a restrained moan rolled out of Riku's mouth, his body starting to squirm slightly. And just from this attention he was already starting to become aroused, his length stirring from its place just in front of the Heartless' own groin. Noticing that caused a slightly louder sound of disgust in himself even despite its breathiness.

Ansem couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his puppet beneath him, pinned and helpless both by his Guardian and his own weight settled on his thighs. The pleasure that rolled through Riku's face and the way he squirmed and flashed such disgust through his Heart at his own burgeoning arousal at the hands of the Heartless. Everything about Riku was the most perfect and beautiful thing he would likely ever have the pleasure of experiencing. He could keep up this play, could set the pale body writhing beneath him with pleasurable touches and hear the delightful sounds that would be wrung from him.

As musical as Riku's pleasure could be, though, the dulcet tones of his pain were just as wonderful. But the best sound he could draw from his puppet was when both were woven together in harmony. To draw the pale islander into a masochistic mess where pain and pleasure became one and Ansem could dance him across the knife edge between the two at will. The Key wasn't the only one who had learned a lot under the Heartless' sadistic tutelage. Riku provided him with so many lessons of his own in so many areas. Manipulation, giving both pain and pleasure, finding the balance between the two and knowing where and how to tip the scales if it was desired.

And now it was time to move past pleasure. His fingers continued their increase in pressure slowly, steadily. By doing it at this pace, he was able to hear clearly the way his vessel's sounds began to change. Was able to feel how squirms of pleasure started to tighten and shift more in a way to try and escape the attention than take it. Still, Riku was cognizant enough to not actually try to pull away from the Seeker. Not when he was already facing punishment for trying to flee.

Pleasure began to mix with discomfort and then edged its way further and further to pain. The islander was soon trying to move his chest subconsciously, aqua eyes tightly closed, and burgeoning arousal flagged away. His nipples were so tightly pinched and each roll lit his nerves aflame in pain. When the rolls became better described as 'twists', he gave a desperate yell. "S-sto-" with a choked gulp the words were redirected, "S-slow down! Please! N-not so hard!!" No he shouldn't tell Ansem to stop, that was a bad command that would get him entirely the opposite of gentler treatment.

Riku's plea actually had some effect, which was a surprise to the Key. The twisting stopped though the pinch was not loosened in any way. "Slow down?" mused the Heartless' rich voice, "Riku, are you not fully aware that your actions will earn _punishment_ , rather than reward? The way you instantly cowed to me makes it all too clear that you were aware of that the moment Guardian arrived. At the very least you know better than to command me to stop," was scoffed, "I suppose I can allow you _some_ manner of reprieve for that." Ember eyes rolled up slightly as Ansem paused in thought. How to handle this? How should he change course.

As that pinch continued and his anxiety began to mount once again at the Seeker's extended pause for thought, he couldn't stop from blubbering out again. "Please not this. Just... Not this," warbled from the Key's throat. After the words were uttered a lucid thought stilled him and caused him to suck in a shaky breath. This was just the first punishment that was chosen; Ansem would have many more up his sleeves and begging for this one to stop early meant that his tormentor would ramp up to the next level that much sooner.

When Ansem's head rolled back forward and a slow, deadly grin spread across his face the Key let off a quaking whine from deep in his throat. Terror and regret warred across his mind as the Heartless lifted one dusky hand and Darkness flowed towards it. As the substance was shaped and its final construction was obvious a sound best described as a yowl broke from his chest. Immediately he was struggling again, shaking his head and babbling dissent without coherent direction.

But the Seeker had already been moved to change the course of his punishment. The chances of moving him again were infinitesimal. Instead the Heartless just slowly inspected his summon, looking over his fingers. It was a base ability, one primarily used by the least of his minions, the Shadows. Ansem, though, was the type that was intimately familiar with the abilities of all Heartless and didn't consider it demeaning to call to his command something from a creature beneath him. Hooked from his fingertips were glimmering blades of Darkness which curved like the talons of an eagle.

Watching Riku's panic beneath him just drew him to laugh, bringing the talons up to his mouth to draw his tongue over them. Ansem's eyes had gone wider than was natural, his grin splitting his face beyond human limits, and the look that had come into his eyes was one with the intensity of a madman. His foolish vessel was, understandably, _terrified_ now and it was a beautiful sight and flavor. The only thing that would make this better would be to mar up that unblemished, pale surface with blood.

And, of course, here he was poised and ready to do so. The lick of his manifest talons was similar to the way one would check the edge and quality of a blade before using it. He didn't actually _need_ to do so since he could feel their shaping as easily as if they were part of himself but it had yet another layer of intimidation for his pale puppet. His hand moved down, then, pressing his cold palm to the Key's chest over his heart and letting the tips of his new Dark claws rest idly on Riku's collarbones.

Those tips were even colder than the Heartless himself, being made of raw Darkness, and Riku had stilled the moment the hand descended. He could feel, just from the weight of the fingers, how unutterably sharp they were. They weren't cutting into his skin and yet he had resigned himself to the fact that they would be very soon. Silvery brows had knit up as he lifted his aqua gaze pleadingly to the Seeker knowing better than to continue begging in words but at least making the attempt to do so with his eyes. It was fruitless at this point to expect anything but he needed to at least try.

The ember eyes that stared back down on him made it yet clearer that no lenience would be forthcoming. Too wide, too much of a grin, Ansem's expression virtually dripped the sadistic pleasure that he was anticipating wringing from the Key beneath him. As was common for the Heartless he couldn't resist proceeding soon after, not able to savor the moment as much as he likely could. Riku saw the look shift from hungry to more attentive, clenched his eyes closed, and tensed up in preparation for what was about to come.

As the hand moved away from his chest, it was soon replaced with the Seeker's constructed talons. At first he didn't even feel anything, but after a moment his skin started pulling apart in a way that dragged a strangled noise out of him. He could feel blood rolling out of the cut down his pectoral, pooling in the cleft beneath it and then rolling down his side. The talon retracted and Riku couldn't help but snap his head down to see what had happened.

The cut had started extremely clean, with the edges of the cut being pristinely straight and even. It matched on the bottom of the cut, as well, where it had ended. That was to be expected from the magical sharpness that was possible for the Heartless to create. The upper part of the cut where it had been started was ragged and torn. Aqua eyes stared down at the claw still poised over his chest to try and figure out why. Obviously they were utterly sharp but how did it tear? It took him a few hazy moments to realize past the pain darting through him that it started excessively sharp but thickened behind the point.

It was clear the 'talon' distinction was correct; they were round and pointed rather than like scythes. The pain and tearing had come in as the Darkness sunk deeper and forced the thin slice apart with its thickness. Riku could only choke in pain as he watched Ansem reposition his newly weaponized fingertips to reach down and slowly make another cut to cross the initial one. This allowed the Key to watch in sick, agonized fascination as the Darkness sank into him, painlessly opening his flesh at first before the talon sank to cut deeper and forced the damage to tear open in the trail behind it.

When the hand retracted, Riku couldn't help but gag in pain and horror at the sensation and the blood boiling up from the crossed cuts. The place where the cuts intersected pounded and bled the most and his silvery head crumpled back as he continued to whimper out with pain. A tear trickled down the side of his face so very soon. Two cuts and Ansem had already brought him to tears. It didn't help that the Darkness had left a residual, icy chill in its wake and the wound even still pulsed with cold as if the substance had been left within his open skin. He wouldn't be surprised at all if Ansem had done so purposefully to torment him further.

While Riku laid there shaking, the Seeker had paused fully to watch him. What a sight, what sounds. His puppet choking in pain beneath him from just two cuts and his body shuddering almost violently in Guardian's hands and through his own legs. At first the tear escaped his notice due to the angle of Riku's head but it was soon joined by a second that slid free of the clenched eyelids of his other eye. The Heartless' mouth fell open at that, tongue darting over his lips. He'd brought tears from his vessel so soon!? At once it was a wonderful thrum of raw arousal through his body and reason to chastise himself.

If he started too eagerly, like he just had, he would just end up breaking Riku and giving nothing more than pain. What he sought was the peak that came from a mix of both and that meant he was going to need to be gentler with the Key. He didn't return his claws to the pale, now bloodied flesh beneath him, letting it plant on the ground near Riku's head as he leaned down. His chill tongue slid up the side of a pale face and cheekbone to capture that hot tear and revel in flavor and meaning.

Riku's response was to jerk away roughly with a wordless half-snarl. It twisted into another cry of pain as he had tensed his chest during the movement and further disturbed the wound on his chest and forced more blood to dribble free of it. As the initial explosion of pain faded he let off a broken keen of the continued pain. Weakly he made another attempt to get out of this with a whine of, "Master, please. No more. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I tried to run away." The words were remarkably coherent, considering how much his mind and Heart were reeling. Their volume was faint and breathy, however.

"You knew better before you even did it," came an utterly blunt response from the Seeker, bringing a further flinch from Riku. Sometimes trying to bargain with Ansem was like bargaining with a brick wall. Other times it was worse than that and the Heartless used his attempts to be treated less harshly as something to be further punished. With the lack of inflection, the lack of a taunt present in that response he knew full well that today wasn't even likely to be a 'brick wall' day. Another tear slipped from him as his mouth closed, lower lip drawn in to be bitten down on. At this point his best course of action was to stop talking unless he was asked a question that necessitated an answer.

A scoff from the Heartless had one of Riku's eyes peeking open again; he shouldn't respond, but leaving Ansem's actions a surprise was another bad idea. And, of course, so was watching him. No matter what he did, he lost. He was treated to those ember eyes staring dead into his own as the Dark talon that had been used to open him up was brought to the Seeker's lips. Slowly and with purpose the spilled blood that stained it was licked away, lips curling into a dangerous grin and eyes hooding with pleasure.

The action earned a delicious little whimper. Such a precious puppet, he wasn't even struggling anymore and had ceased attempting to change the course of his punishment. He was terrified and that fear flooded through Ansem's own body in the best manner. It was relatively obvious that the Key was drumming his own anxiety up by thinking about all the terrible ways this encounter could end. It was all so very arousing, as almost all contact with Riku was, but it wasn't yet time to claim his prize. No, he had a plan.

Once that hook was fully cleaned his hand came back down with slow purpose. Vibrant eyes watched every little reaction, the tensing of muscles, the speed of Riku's breath picking up, the way his face twisted up further. Another little sound of terror deep in the Key's throat. How foolish that he had tried to escape this early in their game. And how lucky for the Heartless that he'd still been relatively nearby in the Realm of Darkness to feel the portal immediately. If he'd been out and feeding, he would only have known upon his return.

His taloned fingers returned to Riku's skin, barely touching it but splitting the surface easily. Two slowly slid down the other side of the Key's pale chest, creating thin, shallower lacerations that weren't deep enough for the thicker part of the blade to begin to tear it. Aqua eyes were both open now, staring down at the Darkness. Was it even cutting him? He couldn't even tell, he couldn't feel it, there was no blood. Riku didn't know, but Ansem did from the tactile feedback from the construction of the talons. That allowed him to find the exact depth with which to cut.

The Key's answer to his question about the cut came after a short time, which felt deceptively long. Soon enough, blood beaded up from the cut and then began to pulse out of the wound. It was less than what we still dribbling out of the X on his chest, but it was extremely alarming considering he hadn't felt the pain of the cuts. Riku's confusion and alarm was just another delightful flavor that his tormentor got to enjoy as he drew the talons back away and just watched. After a moment, that look of terrified confusion was turned up to the Heartless.

For a moment he considered answering the unasked question; he was very familiar with the workings of a human body after all. But now was not the time and it would serve no purpose at all to educate his vessel at this moment. In fact, it might even reduce Riku's fear to understand the lack of sensation. Once more he brought the blades up to his face, though this time there was little enough to clean away. It was still the act to put his plaything yet further off-kilter.

As the blood broke its surface tension and started to run down the Key's chest, Ansem couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. While he wasn't repulsed by the flavor of blood it generally didn't hold much of a draw to him. He sustained himself on the lives of humans and other sentient creatures possessing a Heart, but it was their metaphysical existence that he fed upon and not their blood or flesh. Drawing, and cleaning, blood was a psychological play to get more of that sustenance. Though, with Riku, things were a little bit different as they so often were. He had a particular flavor and it was one that Ansem couldn't get enough of, no matter the source. Even his skin was a pleasure to taste when he drew his tongue along it.

And he soon made the decision to partake in that. Slowly he leaned down, scooting very slightly down the Key's legs so that he could reach his chest properly. His cool tongue slowly ran along unbroken skin and earned a wonderful little flinch of both muscle and his eyes. He didn't waste long in changing the angle of his approach, sweeping slowly over the fresh cuts in various licks. The sensation caused the Key to suck in a breath and bite down harder on his lip, eyes wincing partially closed.

Now he could feel it, even if it wasn't as painful as the initial crossed cuts. Ansem's tongue disturbed the skin that was still sitting together relatively normally, causing sparks of pain to rush up the Key's body and draw more blood from it. Of course, the attention wasn't just a single lick, several more following it at different angles and further disturbing his flesh and nerves. Deep in his throat he was letting off little whines, body twitching slightly. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, the slow, faint torment ceased. When Riku's eyes opened fully again they were soon to widen as he saw Ansem's head moving away from the cuts and realized its target.

Once more that tongue swept over somewhere sensitive, but this time it wasn't a painful lap. The islander could only let off a helpless sound as it rolled over his earlier-abused nipple, leaving a hateful swipe of chill pleasure in its wake. His sound was answered by a chuckle that left no air brushing across his skin before that bud was captured and drawn into the Heartless' mouth with a slow suck. A low keen bubbled from him, resisting his best attempts to not offer his tormentor any sounds of pleasure. But how could he resist the deceptively gentle attentions to one of the more sensitive parts of his body?

Ansem didn't let up and only grinned to the sound wrung out of his puppet. Perfect. Even with pain rippling through the Key, he could still wring pleasure out of him. The initial too deep cuts weren't going to ruin his plans for his vessel's punishment. He, of course, proceeded from there to draw the hardened flesh further into his mouth and slowly, steadily suck on it with varying pressure. It only drew louder sounds of conflicted pleasure and a flick of his tongue to the very tip brought an outright cry.

The Key was shivering heavily now, feeling both the pleasure of the attention and the pain of the bleeding cuts at once. It was a ~~horrible~~ wonderful counterpoint between the two and he slowly, sickly realized what Ansem's plan was here. This would not be the first time the Heartless played this game, though these talons were a new addition to his repertoire. Usually it was sharpened tendrils of Darkness used against him but this was so very much more _personal_ and Riku ~~hated~~ loved it.

As Ansem continued his pleasurable attentions and played the Key with all of the little tricks he'd learned over the years of their encounters, his bare hand came up beside his face. Now it was time to start breaking down the barrier between the two sensations. His fingertips slowly started to trace across the pale skin right by his lips before trailing over to the shallower cuts he'd just made. They barely brushed over the cuts, bringing an anticipatory shudder and whimper from the Key he was delighting in tormenting.

It was just a tiny burst of pain, closer to discomfort, but it mingled in with the pleasure being meted out by the mouth on his nipple. Why. Why was the Heartless always so intent on breaking him in the worst ways? He knew the answer, of course he did. It didn't stop him questioning this every time he was in Ansem's 'care'. Even though he kept coming back for it again and again. A soft press of teeth to his bud drew a gasp of pleasure followed by a whimper as those fingers continued to counterpoint pain from his chest.

Despite himself, despite that continuing pain from both the X on one side of his chest and the new sparks of it along the slices on the other, he could feel his length stirring. The pleasure that was running up him from the cool, wet attention was overriding the pain. Or more, much as he didn't want to admit it, mixing with it and heightening it. He could already feel, despite his conscious will, that his tormentor was succeeding in his goal of getting him into a masochistic state. That realization drew another, more desperate sound out of him. No, not this one again.

He could only hope that Ansem didn't realize he was already succeeding. But, of course, the damnable creature would know. And he did know, though he hadn't yet noticed the burgeoning arousal, as his body wasn't directly touching it. The Heartless was starting to get an inkling about it, however, due to the greater distress that was rippling through his puppet. For now he was merely content that he was succeeding in dragging out the Key's masochism. Such a precious puppet to hide a joy of this level beneath his surface, and one that Ansem had cultivated rather than initiated if their early encounters were anything to go on.

Now that he had initiated that masochism, Riku was swiftly feeling his ability to resist it fade away. No, once this change began it was a swift tumble into enjoying far more pain than was natural. Ansem's hand shifted to start drawing blunt nails down the two cuts and his teeth closed harder on the nipple between them. Wringing another sound of half-choked pleasure out of his puppet caused a moan of his own in response, ember eyes opening and head tilting back to get a look at what his work was doing to the Key.

Riku's head was tilted back, mouth open, cheeks slightly tinted with a flush of arousal. It was then that the Heartless realized how far he'd already caused Riku to topple down the slope of enjoying the pain inflicted. A purr rattled deep in his chest then as his hand was redirected from touching at the cuts he'd left to wrap gently around the Key's partial hardness. He was even more pleased to find how much Riku was enjoying this, despite himself, finally popping off the nipple he had been working on to speak.

"Oh, my little puppet," was murred, drawing that pale head to tilt back down so that their eyes made contact. Riku's face was in conflict, as per usual, but the flush of arousal mingled with shame had gotten more defined. His breathing had picked up, as well, and it was obviously everything that the Key could do not to rock his hips into the touch. Just as obviously, then, he needed to fix this. Slightly adjusting his grip, the Heartless moved to start running his thumb over the hardening head and squeezing the shaft just a bit. Riku's response was to immediately give Ansem what he'd sought, even despite his attempts to master himself.

Pale hips bucked, rocking his length through the chill hand as it hardened further. The change was easily noticeable through the Heartless' hand and only caused him to continue his attentions with meticulous precision. They had done this so many times that they were both all too aware of how to play each other's arousal like an instrument and draw the other to the heights of pleasure. With Ansem not continuing his work with pain and focusing solely on pleasure for now, it wasn't long until Riku was fully hard within his grasp and making sounds of pleasure that were decidedly not as restrained as they had been earlier.

He continued to thumb at the pale head as he spoke once more. "Riku," captured his vessel's attention once more, "Look at yourself." His tone had shifted to mockery though, as was unsettlingly more and more common, it was tinged with what might be considered fondness in a whole creature. "Already you give me your pleasure all over again, even after I have drawn your blood." His taloned hand came up to run through the large amount of the tacky blood that had spilled form the crossed cuts he'd first made. It was a careful touch with the side of his thumb to ensure he didn't catch the Key's skin again.

A flash of anger rippled through Riku then and his mouth opened to snap a vehement insult. He got as far as sucking in the breath to do so before deflating, catching his lip between his teeth again, and turning his head to the side to avoid the eye contact. After all of this already there was no way he could let the impulse to spout vitriol at the Heartless take him and make everything all that much worse. His nose wrinkled in frustration at the response to his restraint, a rich, booming laugh from the Seeker. Damn this creature!

"Good boy," was murmured, then, a patronizing little compliment that didn't care that Riku couldn't really be considered a 'boy' any longer. "You even know that to rile me at this moment would be extraordinarily detrimental to your situation. Of course," his voice lowered dangerously, "Four little cuts are not enough to repay your foolish attempt to leave." The Heartless' own eyes lidded some at the flash of fear in Riku's Heart and the choked sound that followed it. Once more he moved his hand, this time pressing the side of his thumb to the junction of the X he'd created and dragged a much louder sound of spiked pain from his vessel.

Riku hissed and squirmed as that pressure continued, but to his chagrin the movements also came in time to a further rocking of his hips. It was a desperate attempt to override the pain being forced on him with the pleasure of the hand still wrapped around his length and toying with his head. At least, that was what he told himself. The truth was that the Heartless was playing him again, that he was tumbling down the slope to finding that pressure to his chest pleasurable even as it caused the partially closed cuts to pop back open to bleed once more. By this point he was biting his lip roughly enough to hurt in itself but that pain was well beneath the masochistic threshold that Ansem was working to increase.

Aqua eyes were closed tightly as he made a futile attempt to fight the dual sensations being forced through him and becoming one. When that pressure suddenly departed he gasped hard enough that he lost his grip on his lip and gave a full bodied buck into the hand that hadn't yet left his arousal. The movement earned him a firmer stroke so very near the perfect pleasure. All he could do was trail off into a whine, then, cheeks now heavily flushed against his pale skin. With his eyes closed, he didn't get any warning of the Heartless' next attack to his sanity.

Ansem leaned in slowly to the tantalizing bare plane of the side of Riku's neck. It was far too much of a beautiful target for him to leave be, especially at this point when his puppet's resolve and control was wildly circling the drain. When his own arousal was getting outright painful from where it was contained within such form-fitting pants as he wore. And with Riku so very unaware due to the conflicting sensations working to intertwine the opportunity was yet greater.

It was completely unexpected when Ansem's lips and teeth closed around the bulk of muscle where they intersected hard enough to almost overwhelm the islander's current level of masochism. Almost, but not quite; the Heartless was getting clearer and clearer as to where that level was and how quickly it was changing. Riku outright _thrashed_ at the feeling, emitting a strangled cry that was indistinguishable between pleasure, pain, and surprise. For the first time his arms tried to jerk from beneath Guardian's grasp, only to end up pinned hard.

The Heartless kept his hold of the Key's neck even through that thrash beneath him though it did dislodge his hair to flow over both of their shoulders. A low sound of warning was given due to the attempt to escape his symbiote. What Riku wouldn't admit, and that the Seeker blissfully had no way of knowing, was that the reason his arms had jerked was an instinctive one. It wasn't escape, but a sudden _need_ to grasp the Heartless. To cling to him for grounding even though it should be the opposite, to wrap a hand in his hair and hold on tightly. No, Riku would never let Ansem know that.

When his puppet didn't make another attempt to escape the sound of warning shifted to one of pleasure. That it was just a single sound that immediately ceased Riku's struggles was a point of near pride for the Heartless. His vessel may try to defy him at times, but primarily he had trained the Key very well; he just needed to knock the fight out of him first. The attention from his hand on the islander's length kept up and combined with the bite to the neck that was steadily increasing in pressure Riku was soon bucking his hips harder and giving louder whines and whimpers.

" _Please!_ " broke from his plaything's mouth suddenly, loud, keened and desperate. That was the Heartless' breaking point and in a sudden burst of clouded Darkness he left himself just as bare as the pale man beneath him. Much as he didn't want to he was forced to let go of the Key both with his hand and mouth to tend to the next step. An incoherent sound of loss came from deep in Riku's chest, his head lolling back to stare up at the Seeker with hazy eyes. His mind wasn't firing quite quickly enough to work out what was going on and why he'd just lost the pleasure that had been searing through him; had he done something wrong? He'd probably done something wrong, but what?

Ansem didn't waste any time in answering the unasked question. Two cool fingers from his untaloned hand trailed up along the cleft of his puppet's pale rump, honing in on and stroking at his entrance. They were already slickened, the Seeker again using his mastery over the Darkness to use it for rather unseemly purposes. The response from the Key was immediate, his legs shifting and moving up to loop around Ansem's dark hips and put himself on show. In time with the movement a low, shaky hiss of, "Yesss," broke from him, eyes slipping closed once again.

"So eager," was the response, the Heartless' voice tinged very obviously with approval. Oh his puppet broke so suddenly every time, so beautifully. He could still feel faint conflict in the Key's Heart but primarily it was lust and anticipation that rang through him now. They were both feeling that quite deeply at this point and no further hesitation occurred. A few kneading presses to his vessel's entrance were all that was given before one finger slowly pressed itself inside. Riku clenched down around it with a whimpering moan and drew a responding, husky sound from the Heartless. The Key's eyes were closed but Ansem's own ember orange were locked on what was damn near _art_ beneath him, the pale skin he'd bitten already reddened in the relief of his teeth.

The Heartless sank his finger steadily into the heat that his vessel offered but actually got a bit of a surprise once the digit was half buried. Apparently his pace just wasn't enough for the Key, considering the way he suddenly clenched his legs and bucked downwards to hilt it up to the knuckle. For a moment Ansem was still with one shock white eyebrow arched. Of course it didn't take long for him to outright _purr_ in response, crooking his finger and beginning to draw it out. As he did he ensured he ran his fingertip straight along Riku's prostate as he did, sparking another cry and jerk from the pale man.

With such favorable reactions Ansem pressed his second digit inside when he sank back in to a soft chorus of wanton sounds. The way Riku's head rolled made it very clear that he was reeling from the attention and all too eager for more of it. Oh how much he wanted to just take him right there but he knew at least some preparation was needed if only for his own comfort. Learning that had not been a pleasant experience and it was one he never planned to repeat. Still, even with stretches of time away from the Heartless that allowed his body to adjust and tighten away from his girth his vessel didn't need as much work to get him ready as would be expected.

As such, he only used those two fingers to stretch Riku out, kneading into and out of him. The sounds he was wringing out of his puppet were nearly maddening, dragging his own desire to new heights. When he withdrew his fingers it was perhaps a little too soon but it was clear that both of them were impatient for what was coming. Another shaky, approving cry came from Riku as the Heartless shifted to get in position, his head rolling forward to turn a pleasure-hazed look on the creature that had tormented him for so many years and continued to do so.

Ansem's response was to grin hungrily as they made eye contact and lick his lips as the Key shifted slightly again to get into a better, ready position. He knew full well that the pale man was not cognizant enough to realize how good of an idea this was, to make it so that the Seeker had no need to grasp a hold of his hip or leg to ground him properly. Those hooked talons had not been dispersed, which meant Ansem only had one hand with which to line them up without risking incidental damage. There was no way he was going to use his weaponized hand to grasp his length and Riku's positioning allowed him to place it on the ground for support.

All it took was a slow stroke of his own arousal to coat it in the same slickness he'd used on his fingers, though in a greater amount, and once that motion was completed he grasped his base. His hips shifted to line himself up with Riku's pucker, his sensitive head gently rubbing through the cleft to find its target by feel. At this point his puppet had gone silent save for the huffing sound of his heavy panting, his eyes having gained somewhat more clarity in anticipation. A rock backwards was given to silently ask for this pause to end, for the penetration he sought to happen.

And who was the Seeker to deny such a wanton look from a broken little puppet when it was the very same thing that he wanted? He pushed forward then, breaching the tight ring with a low hiss as he sunk in. It wasn't a rough thrust but it certainly wasn't a gentle one and neither of them were offered a break in the mounting pleasure until the Heartless had bottomed out within his vessel. Ember eyes rolled back at the hot vice that he was now embedded in, head tilted back, mouth partway open, body quivering slightly.

Riku's own response was a long, drawn out groan as his back arched off of the ground and his arms flexed in a way that Guardian tightened its grip in warning. The abbreviated preparation he had been given should not have been enough but he had been properly broken into masochism and the pain of the stretching only caused heightened pleasure. After how much his length had been teased the mere penetration was enough to have pre beading on his tip. At this point he was lost in a haze of ecstasy, the pain of his cuts no longer relevant even though his movements had fully split them back open to bleed once more and that deep seated hatred of himself completely banished. His mind was so overwhelmed he could barely think one thought, let alone multiples to cause conflict.

The sheer tightness forced Ansem to take longer of a break before moving than he would have liked and gave both of them a chance to adjust to the new sensations. As soon as his own shudders died down his head tilted forward again and eyes opened to stare down at his shivering, panting puppet. It was only a few more moments allowed for that adjustment as he drank in the sight beneath him before he started to pull back. His eyes lidded again, almost fully closing to the sensations that rippled up his false form; the only reason they didn't was the sight of Riku quaking harder in his own pleasure.

He pulled back until just his head was still within that tight heat, watching each little twitch, drinking in every small sound that rippled out of the pale man beneath him. When he thrust back in, faster and more roughly than before, he couldn't help but growl. The sound was almost drowned out by the warbling cry of pleasure that the movement tore out of Riku as the bead upon his head grew large enough to start running down the underside of his length, leaving a shockingly cool trail in its wake.

Ansem hardly paused when he hilted again and soon enough he had set a relatively swift pace, though he wasn't using the full force of punishing roughness he was more than capable of. The heat around him kept clenching in a way that was driving him to further heights of pleasure and drawing low sounds from him with each movement. Riku's head had fallen back now, all attempts at eye contact lost when it had become too much to try and focus on keeping it lifted. While the Seeker's sounds were low, the Key's were higher and louder even if they were equally wordless.

The last thing that Riku had expected, which he likely would have if his mind hadn't been turned to mush by the sensory overload, was a sudden flash of pain along his abdomen. But even as the single talon dragged a long line down toned muscle, its depth varying due to both Ansem's pace and the Key's own squirms and twitches, it wasn't actually _pain_ that registered. Not properly. He knew he was being cut, he could feel the blood bubbling out of it and rolling to pool in his navel, he knew the sensation wasn't pleasure. It didn't matter, that sudden burst of feeling caused him to let off a strangled sound, jerk, and buck down onto the Heartless. Incidentally it caused the slicing talon to pierce deeper but again that didn't _matter_ , it felt too _good_.

With that response Ansem couldn't stop himself from halting his outward movement and thrusting back into the Key to hilt himself more roughly, another thick snarl rippling from him. The way Riku was virtually spasming around him caused shudders to roll down his own back, false muscles twitching beneath dark skin. He stayed hilted to relish in the hot, varying tightness that wreathed his full length and wrung a large dollop of his own thick precum out into the Key's body. His taloned finger was retracted to stop his puppet from hurting himself further with the way his body was bucking involuntarily against the fully seated length.

Riku was virtually an assault to the Heartless' senses right now. The heat he was sheathed in, the way he kept moving and shifting the feel of it, the beautiful sounds that were half strangling out of him and interspersed with rough panting. His pale body stretched out beneath the Heartless, arms stretched over his head by Guardian's grasp, perfect skin marred with cuts that had drizzled blood that had ended up smeared across the Key's front. And the _scent_ of him, the coppery tang of blood intermingled with the heady scent of arousal. What topped it off, as always, was the feeling of his vessel's Heart that currently roiled with lust, desperation, and pure, unadulterated _need_.

In the length of that pause, Riku was able to pick up enough pieces of his shattered mind to give a jumble of sounds that were very close to being actual words. They were close enough for the Heartless to look to his face and give a small sound in question. Ansem held his position despite all desire to do otherwise. His vessel wanted to speak? Was more foolishness about to fall from his mouth? The curiosity was overpowering his overwhelming need to move... For now. Riku would need to hurry to get out whatever it was while he had the chance.

A heavy swallow was given from the Key, followed by a second attempt to speak that yielded some intelligible words but not full coherence. "W-want to..." rolled out of him, followed by a low groan and an outright visible attempt to master himself. His head lifted, aqua eyes rolling behind the lids before they opened with glazed determination spread across his face. "I want... T-to be c-closer...." was finally forced out, his arms flexing in their bindings to punctuate the words. Guardian clenched its hands down tighter and pulled a small sound of dissent from the Key.

Ansem tilted his head as he looked at the pale figure beneath him, feeling the attempted flex of arms that he realized offered up an explanation of the words. A slow smirk teased across his face, then, and his symbiote rose further from the ground, the heart shaped void of its chest beginning to show. As it moved, those massive hands released Riku and the two Heartless stared at him for a moment. It was only a moment, that was all the islander allowed for observation.

He was free, and the instant he was free he moved to take what he wanted. His elbows struck the ground to push himself up, arms swinging out to loop around the Seeker's neck and shoulders and _cling_ to him. It could have been mistaken for an attack, that flurry of motion, but luck was with the Key that Ansem didn't take it as such. Instead, the Heartless leaned forward to meet Riku halfway, one of his own arms wrapping around his back and waist with a hungry little sound.

The change in position gave Ansem better control over their angle and more leverage. With his vessel's body molding against his own he leaned forward further so that pale shoulders once more contacted the ground yet his hips and back lifted by a combination of the Key's legs over his own and the arm supporting him. Riku tried to say something, but whatever it was devolved very suddenly into incoherence as the Heartless began to move once again. His thrusts were shallower, rougher, and _exactly_ what his puppet had wanted.

A litany of sounds rang from the Key, his head turning and muffling them as he pressed his forehead to the Heartless' shoulder. One particularly rough thrust later had his back arching and the sound wrung from his throat being muted further when he instinctively bit down from the pleasure, taking part of the false flesh on Ansem's chest into his mouth. The sudden burst of pain from that only had the Seeker bearing down harder on his vessel with a rough growl; Riku wasn't the only one present with masochistic tendencies. He _relished_ when his precious puppet was so far lost in pleasure that he bit, clawed, pulled at his hair.

It brought on another slight change of position. Instead of one hand free to support himself on the ground, it moved to twist into silver locks and press Riku's face further into his chest and support his weight on forearm and elbow. With their new position, they were both all too aware how close they were to reaching their peak. The Key's hot pre was being smeared between their abdomens and mixed up with the blood that had started flowing all over again from his wild grasp for Ansem and their change in position. And more of the Heartless' own, thick unnatural pre was flowing almost freely into his vessel.

Riku's muffled cries were becoming desperate as all form of rhythm was lost, his bare shoulders being scraped open all over again where they were crushed against the rough stone beneath him. He didn't care, he didn't care about _anything_ but the mind numbing pleasure that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Ansem inside of him, the cuts on his chest, the scrapes on his shoulders, his own length being bumped and ground between them, the hand that was twisted in and pulling his hair. Even the comparatively quieter Heartless had gotten rather loud at this point, giving low growls and hisses right in his ear.

When the peak came it was sudden, Ansem's hips slamming forward to fully hilt himself with such force that his grip needed to shift to keep its grip on Riku's hip. What the islander had not been initially aware of in their new position was that the arm wrapped around his body was the one that had been weaponized and that the talons had not been dispersed when they got closer. The sudden, explosive pain in his abdomen as four long, exceedingly sharp blades of Darkness sank _deeply_ within his lower abdomen should have overridden the rushing pleasure of the Seeker's chill, thick, volumous release within him.

It wasn't. No, it was the opposite. The release was one thing, but it was the sudden ~~agony~~ ecstasy of four talons embedding themselves in his flesh that drove him over the edge. Riku went whip taut, his head rolling back as far as it could and pulling his hair harder, his back arching and writhing in a way that further tore up his abdomen, and he _screamed_ as his own release spattered between them. A few jolting aftershocks were given and followed by Riku going completely boneless in the Seeker's arms.

Slowly Ansem came back to his own clarity as his release subsided, ember eyes peeling open to stare at the pale body beneath him, no longer wrapped around him. Dark fingers unwound from silvery hair, its owner completely insensate and barely conscious beneath him. Riku was panting hard, eyes unseeing, muscles twitching. A smear of blood caught the Heartless' eye, near black and smoking. With a slight frown he sat up further, fingertips coming up to run over where Riku had bitten him and came away with his own false blood. His precious little puppet had been so out of his mind with pleasure that he'd actually broken Ansem's skin.

All Ansem could do in response was chuckle lowly and finger at the wound, so much lesser than what he'd left on his vessel. With care he extricated his taloned fingers from Riku's abdomen, dispersed them, and then analyzed the damage. Even riding the post-orgasmic high he still needed to ensure he would be able to play with his puppet again. The flow of blood was enough to be mildly concerning, but not enough to require immediate healing. It would need dressing and Riku would need some rest, but it wasn't life threatening.

The Heartless took care to slowly extricate his softening length from Riku's body and move away properly, leaving him half-crumpled across the ground. As always, such _beauty_ was on show beneath him. That pale, toned form quaking as it came down from the heights of pleasure, the skin broken up and smeared with blood, his own facsimile of it, and the Key's seed. And slowly dripping out of him was Ansem's own, the dark fluid pooling on the ground beneath his hips. In fact, he suddenly realized, Riku wasn't just utterly dazed. He'd actually hit such a peak that his mind had shut down and he'd fallen unconscious.

A rough laugh rolled from the Heartless, then, his hand flicking towards Guardian. His symbiote once more lifted Riku with care, its large hands allowing it to cradle the unconscious islander and not further disturb his wounds as it took him once more to the bed. Ansem himself followed, calling back his clothing to wreathe his form as he did, watching how deceptively peaceful Riku looked in his sleep. As Guardian laid the pale body down, he watched idly and then left the two be, allowing the symbiote to take care of the damage that had been done to the Key's abdomen.

Perhaps he'd had a bit too much fun, taken it a bit too far. Riku would need to be left alone for awhile to recover, which meant he couldn't enjoy his puppet as soon as he'd desire to again. But that was alright. There would be a next time.

There always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ansem/Riku with acknowledgement of Riku/Sora
> 
> Improper Use of Darkness, Improper Use of Guardian, Guardian Bondage, Nippleplay, Blood Play, Knifeplay, With Talons of Darkness, Sadism, Masochism, Biting, Hair Pulling, Rough Sex, Sexual Training, Conditioning, Excessive Cum, Unusual Cum, Mind Break.
> 
> I did warn y'all that this was going to escalate, right? 'Cause it's all down hill from here. Hold onto your butts, we're getting kinky.


	3. Let's Get Together and Play this Endless Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter three, fresh off the presses. As before, Pairings/Kinks in final note.
> 
> This piece is inspired by [Lullaby For a Sadist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQxBCHWJm-A) by Korn off of the album The Paradigm Shift.
> 
> [Ansem/Riku Spotify Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/user/uturuncu329/playlist/1vvElsFkP8ukrtUEQYfdXa)

When Riku awoke again he was in even more pain than before. At this point the cuts on his front simply throbbed but he could feel sharp, sparking pain in his far lower abdomen, just inside his hip. And, of course, all of the aching discomfort from his initial suspension and deep throating was still there with hardly any muting. His initial response was to just curl on his side with a low, weak groan. It caused a greater spike of pain in his abdomen, dragging out a choke of pain and causing him to flatten back out.

As his eyes slowly opened he was greeted with a startling sight. Guardian floated beside the bed, idle, its yellow eyes locked on Riku. Great, that meant Ansem was watching him closely to ensure he didn't make another escape attempt, though he wasn't sure that he would have done so even if neither Heartless had been present. With a weak sigh he decided that at the very least he needed to take stock of his fresh injuries. The initial four cuts he remembered getting, but the one just to the side of his navel and the one by his hip he couldn't recall the source of.

The blanket was slowly rolled down his body and his eyes widened slightly. There was a lot of smeared blood over him, dried and cracked by his movements. In addition, tied awkwardly due to the position, he could see a dressing and bandage on the most painful area by his hip. A look up to Guardian was given and he realized the clumsiness of that dressing was also due to the fact that it was this Heartless that had done it and the beast was enormous with disproportionately large hands. That would make it difficult for the creature to actually tie anything on him.

Of course it had cared for him; Ansem _never_ did, not to the Key's memory. For some reason the Seeker seemed to believe that caring for Riku's injuries was beneath him, at least apparently. It didn't cross the islander's mind that the reason for care from the symbiote and not its master was that Ansem had other things to do that weren't Riku. He was oblivious to the fact that the Seeker had not given up plans and plots; he truly just thought he was a serendipitous echo that was likely caused by the Key's inability to let go of his desires for the Heartless.

With another low sigh he gave a gentle palpation to his dressing to ensure it was properly done and try and glean some insight to the injury. He easily realized that a heavy piece of gauze had been placed there and the bandages wrapped clumsily around his lower body were there to hold it in place. But even that soft touch also caused a searing blast of pain through him and wrenched a strangled cry from him. Whatever had happened there the damage was _deep_ , and it certainly didn't feel like another cut.

Slowly he flopped back, then, breathing heavily from the pain that the touches had dredged through him. As he laid he idly stared down at the dried blood smeared around his body. Guardian hadn't cleaned him up, it never did. To a human that was familiar with normal first aid it was strange to him to not clean away the blood and disinfect the wounds. At the same time, though, he knew the reason. Another bizarre quality of Darkness and its Realm was that it was sterile; normal human pathogens simply weren't able to sustain themselves here. Ansem could slice and tear him up and he'd not need to concern himself with infections unless he returned to the Realm of Light.

Which, having inspected his injuries, he realized he very much wanted to do so. But, of course, he had a jailor now in the form of the massive, unique Heartless over him. No, he wouldn't be allowed to escape before Ansem returned to torment him more. In fact, it was a bit odd; Guardian was looking right at him, so its master would know he was awake. Yet the Seeker had not portalled to its side to resume his torments. Was he being granted a reprieve to heal a bit? Was the injury to his lower abdomen bad enough that it needed more than mere dressing, but also time to recover?

He lamented slightly that he couldn't just use a Cure spell to reduce his injuries here in the Realm of Darkness. Well, he was capable of doing so but he knew the consequences of it. The Light that flowed from a Cure spell was like a beacon to the Heartless, telling the beasts that there was a Heart ready to be taken. Once, before he realized this, he had healed a comparatively minor wound that Ansem had given him. And then the Darkness had exploded around him and there were Heartless everywhere, seemingly countless Heartless of all various types. He had never seen so many of the things in one place and they were _all_ focused on him.

The fight had been brutal and he'd ended up hurt more than before he'd healed himself before it was over. It had also yielded a small and unexpected detail about Ansem and shed light on why the area he kept Riku in was devoid of any of the Dark creatures save for the Seeker and his Guardian. Ansem had arrived almost immediately after the blast of Light, summoned much like his lesser minions. Yet they hadn't been dispersed immediately, hadn't ceased in their attacks against Riku. Despite being their God, despite being the greatest of them, despite all his command over the Darkness, it had taken time and considerable effort for the Seeker to banish his minions. It was not easy to command them to cease their basest instinct of taking a Heart, not like the other commands he gave them.

And then, once it was all over and Riku crumpled to the ground torn up by the Heartless and panting, he had received the worst punishment yet from his tormentor. He didn't even remember what the punishment had consisted of, just that it was pain, more pain, terror, and more than enough to stop him from ever trying to heal himself in Ansem's realm again. The only other memory beyond that was that he had honestly, truly begun to believe that the Heartless was going to _kill_ him, the fury was so strong. It was the only time that their game had been ended by the Heartless and not the Key. Riku had been so hurt that Ansem had chased him back to the Realm of Light to heal himself.

As the memories faded away, the islander idly turned his head to look up at the Heartless guarding him. When Guardian jerked and moved, Riku nearly jolted right out of his skin. It wasn't an attack, but the beast's massive, not quite human, antennaed head jerked to look to its side and tilted. Riku sucked in a breath as he watched, feeling flashes of fear due to not understanding the Heartless' sudden change. He scooted away when the creature moved again, lunging up into the air, twisting, and diving straight into the ground as if it were water. In that moment, he couldn't even feel its oppressive aura anymore.

For a long, slow moment he just blinked and stared at the ground Guardian had vanished into. Why? What possible reason could have caused his jailor to depart if its master hadn't arrived? Slowly he pieced together a possible, and logical, explanation. The way its head had jerked meant that something had come to its attention which needed its immediate action. That could only be something to do with Ansem, then; for some reason the Seeker had needed his symbiote. On top of that, then, it meant that Ansem was in some kind of danger. It wasn't a further leap of logic, then, that his tormentor was _distracted_ , and heavily so.

And if Ansem was distracted? He had a prime opportunity to get out of dodge without worrying about immediate retaliation. But he had no way of knowing how long this opportunity would last. The decision was made almost instantly, the Key lunging out of bed and wrenching open a portal to bolt through. With how damaged his abdomen was he knew he shouldn't be running and the explosion of pain with each step punctuated that fact. He pushed through it; he had to get back to the Islands, back out of the Heartless' reach. If he made it without interruption, he would be able to heal himself without any further concern.

As he bolted through the Realm Between he soon felt the pulsing Light of his shielded home world and wildly swung a hand to open a Dark Portal into it. It was not easy, tiring even, to break through the barrier and get back home. He didn't know why he could do it yet Ansem couldn't but honestly he didn't care overmuch since it gave him a sanctuary. The wavering, flickering portal was bolted through and Riku soon felt the crunch of _real_ sand beneath his bare feet. As the Darkness popped away behind him all he could do was drop to his hands and knees, panting heavily.

His fingers closed to fists, raking through the familiar sand and taking in the sensations of his home. It was night, thankfully. Usually he took far more care to ensure this before bolting injured and naked from a portal but today he simply had not the time to do so. The sound of waves rolled heavily in his ears, the thick and nearly overwhelming scent of salt a breath of literal fresh air into his body. He was home. He was safe. And he relished in it. Whatever had distracted Ansem and Guardian must have been major if they hadn't felt the portal to return and stop him.

Slowly his aqua eyes peeled open, looking around him. He was on his tiny island, the one with the paopu tree, the one he had haunted as a child and only allowed other children to access to either fight him with wooden swords or share with Kairi and Sora to watch the sunset after a long day of play. But it was also the place of a much more sinister and devastating event that was what made it possible for him to open an exit portal here. This was where the bodiless tormentor he was so hatefully addicted to had finalized the first part of his goals. This was where Riku had first fallen to the Darkness, the epicenter of the destruction of Destiny Islands. It was stained by this event, the only place of even faint Darkness that he had ever found on the world.

As he looked around slowly at the empty island he let off a low sigh, moving from hands and knees to settle back on his rump and catch his breath. His heartbeat was slowly calming now that he was safe and even with the pain rippling through him he was thrumming with adrenaline from his flight. Haste, fear, and knowing that the escape attempt could be stoppered in an instant if Ansem had been free was a rush. But he was away and he needed to calm down now and get moving on healing himself and returning to Sora.

He brushed the sand off of his hands on his thighs, moving to undo his dressing to at least inspect the damage that had been done to him before healing him. In all honesty he was extremely curious as to what could cause this level of pain so different to the cuts. Silvery brows raised in shock at the now bloodstained bandages, the blood beading through the surface. Truly he hadn't realized how deep the injury was to be torn open that thoroughly by his run. Pale fingers slowly, carefully began to unwind the bandage and then hiss slightly as the gauze was peeled away from the wound.

It wasn't easy to see it past all of the blood that pumped from the damaged flesh with each beat of his heart, but with some careful swiped of blood with his fingers he was soon able to figure out what had caused it. Ansem had pierced him with all four of his Darkness-manifest talons and with the position of the injury the Key realized it must have happened very near the end of their encounter. He also realized it wasn't likely to have been intentional damage; so deep and bleeding so much it was no surprise that his run had reopened it. That would have meant the Heartless giving him recovery time and that wasn't something that he would have desired.

With a small shake of his head he gently pressed his hand to his chest and murmured, "Cure," under his breath to draw the Light magic to him. He felt his wounds knitting back together, a warm feeling that was pleasant save for the overwhelming _itching_ sensation that it caused while it occurred. A look was given down himself to ensure everything had healed and he was mildly surprised to see that the punctures weren't fully healed. It took a second Cure spell to fully close it up but even then none of the injuries looked fully healed. No longer open or bleeding he could see that the skin was knit back together properly. Yet the four circles of the puncture and all of his cuts were somewhat discolored, a vague purple-blue hue making them look almost bruised.

"Damn..." was muttered under his breath. They had been stained by the use of Darkness on them. All of the scrapes, grazes, bruises, and the bite mark on his neck were at least healed properly, but all the cuts made by those talons hadn't gone away fully. How was he going to explain that to Sora? He stayed seated in the sand, thinking of how he could pass these off without giving away to his beloved partner exactly what the reason for his absence had been. That consumed his mind entirely, and the sand getting into all the wrong places didn't even make his attention. Having grown up on these Islands and their ever present sand it wasn't even a big deal or discomfort when it managed to work its way into places it shouldn't be.

Soon enough he came up with an explanation. The punctures could be passed off as from a Neoshadow and he could blame the cuts on a Bandit. Sora might have questions about the X, but he was relatively sure that if he spoke with enough confidence that it had been a double slice from the Bandit he could dissuade any further questions. Slowly, steadily he stood, looking down at his sandy and bloody body. He couldn't go back to his partner like this, though. There was no way he'd be able to bear the expanded worry that arriving bloody would cause.

A shower would be better, but he'd need to go home to do so and would likely wake Sora turning on the water. Instead he settled for second best, taking off at a run and leaping off the edge of his little island. With a curl of his body he cannon balled into the water, feeling the warmth flood around him. He'd have preferred to dive but the water here wasn't quite deep enough to do so safely. As he surfaced once more he couldn't help but let off a low, pleased sound to the familiar, consistent warmth of the waters of his home.

His first movement was to start to swim around, working the stiffness out of his limbs and muscles that had come from healing strained joints. Once that stiffness was taken care of, he settled to float on his back. Now damp it was a relatively easy thing to rub away the remainder of the dried blood all over him and get himself fully cleaned. Aqua eyes closed once he was satisfied he was clean and he allowed himself the luxury of floating in the water for nearly a quarter of an hour. Sora wasn't expecting him home at any particular time and was surely asleep this late at night so he had no need to hurry.

Well, save for the fact that he was very much looking forward to curling up in his partner's warm arms and trying to burn away the disgust in himself for going back to Ansem. He rolled over then and swam to the shore, walking through the lapping waves back to the boat he had hitched at the dock. It was a small thing, a little rowboat with a box inside of it containing a change of clothes and a towel. He padded along the dock and leaned into get the towel, fully drying himself off before dressing and hopping into the boat to grab the oars.

The lights were off which meant Sora was asleep as expected. However, the porch light was on and that caused Riku's Heart to twinge with guilt. They only used the porch light when they were actually sitting on the porch but his partner left it on to welcome him home whenever he did manage to stumble back from the Seeker. Or, as Sora thought, from his departure to battle Heartless and bring his own mind back into check. He could only sigh softly and bow his head as he tried to master his self hatred enough to go into the house and see the other Key.

Slowly one foot was put in front of the other as he approached, taking care not to step on the squeaky areas of the steps and porch so as to not awaken and alarm his partner. He took additional care in opening the door slowly so that he could slip inside to the main room of the house and then close it behind him. The door being unlocked was normal as in the small island community crime wasn't really something to be concerned about, though that was Sora's insistence. They had argued at first about locking the door, Riku doing it compulsively and his partner never doing so. Eventually they came to an understanding; the paler of them wanted the door locked because of paranoia from the past. Sora had convinced him that concern was invalid; nothing that Riku feared would be stopped or even particularly slowed down by a locked door.

That hadn't exactly helped with the paranoia but in the end the silvery Key had calmed about it and now the door was left unlocked per Sora's preference. Riku didn't dally long in the main room, soon walking back to gently, quietly open the door to their bedroom. His breath caught in his throat in a mix of warm familiarity and happiness upon seeing his lover that twisted with the guilt of leaving him again. Of the pain that he felt due to cheating on him with the Seeker of Darkness, of all creatures.

Sora was deeply asleep, half tangled in the blankets and sprawled across the bed, snoring softly. A soft, sad smile spread across pale lips as he watched the younger Key sleep for a short time. With care he stripped down to his boxers, folding his clothing and setting it on the dresser, shoes tucked beside the door. He stretched slowly, then padded quietly over to the bed and analyzed what space was available for him to lay down. It was adorable how his partner spread out when he was alone in bed and sometimes even when Riku was with him.

Finally he figured out the best way to crawl into bed without waking his deeply asleep partner. He was halfway into bed when he failed at his attempt and the younger islander startled awake, opening his eyes and curling one hand very slightly to summon his weapon. Sometimes Riku forgot that he wasn't the only one that had a level of trauma from all they had been through; sure, his was worse, but Sora hadn't come away from everything unscathed. Startled blue eyes almost immediately lit up when they caught sight of who it was that was imposing on his bed.

"Riku!" was shouted with delight and Sora lunged from his sprawled position to grab his partner and drag him down into a crushing hug. "You're back!" His partner pressed his face into his neck and Riku couldn't help but laugh happily at just how excited Sora was to see him. He was _always_ so excited to see him, especially when he'd been away for awhile. This time it hadn't been long; Riku estimated it had probably been about three days going by the dishes in the sink but it was hard to tell with time passing differently, and inconsistently so, in the Realm of Darkness.

Pale arms were wrapped around Sora's tanned form as he returned the half-choking hug with enthusiasm but not the same level of tightness. "Hey Sora," he said softly, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. He still thrummed with guilt but it was all pushed down right now with just how much warmth and love he felt for his younger partner. "You're adorable," was laughed out, unable to help the fond statement as he reached up and ruffled Sora's stupid, spiky hair.

"Yeah? And you're a butt! You didn't even warn me!" came the cheerful, responding chirp. Sora froze after that when he felt Riku go rigid in his arms and look away. "Ah, no, I'm sorry, Riku. I know you have to go... And you don't always get to warn me before you do," his voice was plaintive; his comment had been a playful jab but he knew Riku's guilt for leaving for was really strong. His mouth turned down in a sad frown as he continued, "I mean, you weren't even gone long this time. I think this is the shortest you've been away, and that's good, right? If you managed to work out all that bad so quick, maybe you'll stop needing to do it!"

Sora's hopefulness caused heavily mixed feelings within the silvery Key. Sure, when he'd attempted to escape before that had been his own plan and hope to wean himself away from Ansem. But honestly, he doubted that would ever be possible. He'd never be rid of Ansem, that had been proven time and time again, Hollow Bastion, Castle Oblivion, The World that Never Was. And again and again visiting his tormentor, his corruptor, in the Realm of Darkness. But at the same time the overwhelming positivity that flowed out of his partner all the time was so warming, gave him his own little level of hope even as the fatalistic part of him didn't believe it.

"Yeah," was Riku's somewhat hesitant response, leaning back away from Sora to look at him. "Maybe that'll happen. I mean, I don't know that I can ever get over... What I did?" A low sigh was given there and his head shook. When the world suddenly pitched wildly he let off a yelp and a bit of a flail but was soon to calm down when he realized it was Sora flipping them over and plopping down on his belly. "Hey! Hey! You're crushing me!" came bubbling out of Riku with a laugh, slightly breathy from being squished. Pale hands lifted and started pushing at Sora's stomach playfully but not hard enough to unbalance him.

"Pft, c'mon Riku. You messed up, sure, but we fixed it! We got Kairi back, and we got you back, and we took care of all the problems in the worlds! Maybe the Heartless are still kinda around, but barely! We won!" Sora was _beaming_ down at him, eyes sparkling happily even in the faint moon and starlight that was coming through the window. What had he ever done to deserve such a wonderful friend and partner? Boundless optimism, even in the face of adversity, willing to go to the ends of the worlds to help his friends. All of them, too, not just the childhood friends closest to his Heart.

Riku wanted to feel guilty but that stupid, grinning face was melting away his cold negativity like the sun. In the end he couldn't resist laughing himself, a grin spreading across his own face to match his partner's. "You're a dork, you know that?" he chuckled out, reaching forward to press at Sora's stomach once more, "Now c'mon, lemme up, You're too heavy to sit there!" He would probably be able to dislodge him pretty easily if he actually tried but he wasn't trying at all, purposefully shoving ineffectually at him.

"Aw, what? Big, bad Riku can't even take someone sitting on his tummy? Kid-you would be so ashamed!" It shouldn't have been possible but Sora's stupid grin got even wider, dragging a similar response out of his partner followed by a louder laugh. Still, though, even after teasing the silvery Key, he scooted down to sit on his thighs instead. When Sora looked down again his smile faltered and concern rippled across his features. A tanned hand came down, touching at the faint marks on his chest and abdomen. "Hey, what happened? Didn't you heal yourself?"

Riku sobered himself, breaking eye contact with a little sigh, "Yeah, I did, but I think there's a little Darkness left in there. The damage is healed but it's a little discolored. I'll be fine, though," he turned a wan smile up to Sora, "I mean, I'm pretty used to working Darkness out of my body, y'know? Had a lot of practice." His look was one of self depreciation and a distinctly noticeable amount of hurt. When warm fingers curled around his chin and moved his head back, he resumed eye contact for a moment.

It was broken when Sora leaned down to kiss him, a slow, loving one to help him feel better. And it was exactly what Riku needed right then, even if he hadn't realized it. Pale arms wrapped around the more tanned shoulders of his partner, pulling him closer and parting his lips to kiss back tenderly. All their laughing and jokes were gone for now, the kiss drawing out long and slow, soothing away all of Riku's hurts as he basked in the Light that his partner always cast over him.

When the kiss finally broke, Sora pressed their foreheads together as both of them smiled happily at eachother. Riku gave him a gentle squeeze, murmuring a soft, "Thanks, Sora. You always make me feel so much better. I'm sorry that I'm so broken that sometimes it's not enough," came a soft, candid admission. Aqua eyes turned bittersweet as he said it, as the thought of his trysts came back to him. As he thought of the fact that he was lying out his teeth to the person who meant the most in his life and should never get anything but pure honesty from him.

And Sora had no idea... Growing up, Riku had always been brutally honest and blunt. He didn't have a deceptive bone in him and it was very obvious to everyone whenever he tried to lie. Even as he got a little better at it growing up Sora had always been able to see right through him. But when he fell to Darkness he'd slowly gained the ability to lie and was now so proficient in it that even his partner couldn't tell. That must have been Ansem, the manipulative monster that he was. No matter how much he wanted to void everything about the Heartless from him their time in the same body had irreversibly changed him in ways that he hated.

By the depths he hoped he never had to explain these disappearances to Kairi, though. That girl was a litmus test for honesty and he didn't want to test his newfound talent against her. He was fairly sure she'd see right through him in an instant and he'd end up spilling to her. And then Sora would find out and Light did he not want to see the utter betrayal and heartbreak that knowledge would cause in his bubbly partner. It was enough trouble failing to forgive himself for doing it in the first place; admitting it and seeing their pain and disappointment would tear him apart.

"Hey, y'know what?" Sora broke the silence, his voice having dropped a little bit, "You know what'll make you feel better?" When he looked up again, deep blue eyes were hooded slightly. Silvery brows raised slightly in surprise when he realized what his partner was implying. Sure it was completely true that what was being offered would make him feel better but he wasn't very sure he was ready for it with his skin still marred and the memory of his most recent encounter with the Heartless still fresh in his mind.

"What?" he asked, hesitantly, playing dumb for the moment instead of letting any of his concerns spill from his lips. If he said no he knew Sora would worry about him even more. He rarely ever said no to his fellow Key and it would be all too obviously telling about his fragile mental state. No, he didn't want his partner to worry about him, not more than he already had and considering he'd had such a short departure it would call into question why he came back so soon if he hadn't worked off his tension. When Sora leaned down and captured his lips in a deeper, far more sensual kiss he hardly hesitated in returning it.

Their arms wrapped tighter around one another, Sora shifting so that they could mold together properly and give a small rock of his hips against his partner. Riku was still fully soft but the other islander had already begun to stir from the offer. As the kiss deepened so did both of their breathing and the silvery Key let off a low groan of mounting desire into Sora's mouth. Soon enough he was rocking his hips back against his partner. Yeah, this was exactly what was going to help him feel better.

By the time they broke the kiss to breathe properly they were both panting and fully hard. The look of desire in their eyes as they met sparked soft sounds of pleasure from the both of them and they were soon to dive back into the kiss with renewed grinding against each other. At the next air break they only stared at one another for a few moments before Sora pulled back fully and sat up to work his boxers down and bare himself fully to his partner, tossing them across the room thoughtlessly. As Riku got a look at them he couldn't help but to burst out laughing suddenly.

Sora froze in a mix of surprise and a slight bit of self consciousness when his partner's laugh was broken intermittently by his attempts to talk past it, "Really Sora? Paopu fruits?!" A flush came to his cheeks then, followed by a slight huff. Soon enough, though, Riku's laughter was infectious and the younger Key flopped against his still partially clothed partner in gales of his own laughter. Once more pale arms wrapped around him and a curled fist started to thump lightly on his back from the depths of Riku's laughter.

"Hey, h-hey, it's not _my_ fault you're boring and just wear plain underpants! You should loosen up and have some fun with 'em some time!" bubbled out of the younger islander as he tried to calm his laughter. Slowly he pushed himself back up, reaching down to hook a thumb in the plain dark blue boxers his partner was wearing. "I mean, what are you, a boring old man?" he lost himself to giggling once again, even despite the fact that Riku's underwear was very obviously tented and his own erection hadn't flagged in the least.

"Tch, and what are you, twelve?" was the half snorted response, though he started to calm down a bit from his laughter when Sora's other thumb hooked around the waistband and began to pull them down. He arched his back to make it easier and soon his own boxers had been toss just as thoughtlessly across the room to leave the both of them bare. His smile never left his face though it did become softer as he watched Sora stare down at him thoughtfully. Soon enough his partner had leant down to kiss him once more but this time he didn't linger at Riku's lips.

Instead it was just a quick peck on the lips before a second followed on his chin, then his neck and in a slow trail down his chest. Riku couldn't help but shiver a bit as he watched that scruffy mop of brown hair working its way down, breath catching in his throat slightly when lips ghosted over his navel. He gave a startled sound and arched when his partner's tongue delved into it, giving a few slow licks that had Riku squirming under him. "Nnh, Sora," was huffed out, one of his hands coming up to card through his hair as best he could with its wildness.

His partner just gave a little laugh and another kiss to the now damp navel before starting down again, scooting his hips back as he did. Along the flat plane of Riku's abdomen and then lower, brushing his chin on his partner's length before moving back to place a soft kiss right to the tip. He looked up at the older islander then, smiling but also silently confirming approval in his course of action. A mute nod and another carding of fingers through hair were given by Riku, cheeks lightly flushed at the sight. Sora could be so adorable, but at the same time he could be so damn, painfully _sexy_ when he wanted to.

Riku's eyes slid closed when he felt his partner's hot tongue run along his slit and then move to start circling his head with a particular focus on the underside. A fleeting thought rippled through his mind about how wonderful Sora's living warmth was compared to the horrible chill of Darkness that permeated the tormentor he never seemed to be able to escape. Thankfully before the thought could fully take root and drag down his mood it was ejected from his mind be a hand wrapping around his base to steady it and Sora's mouth sinking down to take in his head with a slow suck.

He groaned and squirmed, then, fingers tightening reflexively in Sora's hair before he forcibly loosened them; he knew the other Key didn't enjoy having his hair pulled. To avoid doing so accidentally he gave one final soft carding and moved his hands away. One came to rest idly on Sora's tanned forearm while the other looped over and behind his head to support it and give him a comfortable angle with which to watch his Light. He couldn't help but smile at the soft sound that Sora made in thanks to his partner's care to not accidentally hurt him.

Sora's head began to bob, tongue working over the sensitive parts of the pale length in his mouth and his hand starting to slowly stroke along what wasn't yet in his mouth. A low groan of pleasure rolled out of Riku at the attention, unable to keep from giving small rolls of his hips. His Light was gentler than his Darkness and needed to be treated as such as well. Those thoughts were wisping through the silvery islander's mind but not managing to stick and ruin his mood. Just enough to make sure that he didn't get too overeager with Sora, which was exactly what he needed at this moment.

And damn had his partner gotten good at this. Sure he was only able to take Riku to the back of his mouth, not any deeper, but he knew full well how to work with what he could fit and how to tend to the rest. With a languid swallow and a harder suction the younger Key slowly started pulling back up Riku's length and sparking pleasure hard enough to make his toes curl. His length popped free of Sora's mouth but he only felt the barest tingle of loss as a few slow pumps were given to slick his length up for easier stroking.

With a small adjustment of grip the younger islander fully bared the underside of his partner's pale length to draw a long, slow lick from base to tip. He curled his tongue around it as best he could as he did so and when he reached the head and drew his tongue slowly and firmly across it he was rewarded with a bead of precum. A happy little hum was given, lips vibrating slightly against the hard flesh and pulling a low groan from its owner in return. Another slow lick was given to the head before Sora started back down again, rolling his tongue as he did.

As his partner drew his length back in as far as he could and resumed bobbing his head a soft and shaky sound broke from Riku. "H-hey," was half-gasped out, a pale hand coming up to rest against Sora's partially hollowed cheek. Bright blue eyes looked up to him in vague confusion as the brunet slowly pulled back off and gave another lick to the head before waiting for his partner to explain the request for a pause. The sight of Sora, his own cheeks flushed, licking at his lips dragged a shudder down Riku's body before he explained with a husky, "Don't forget about yourself."

A smile spread across his partner's features and he licked his lips again and swallowed. "Yeah, but you're the one who needs it right now, Riku," he responded, his own voice thicker than normal from arousal and the wetness in his mouth. They looked into each other's eyes silently for a few drawn out moments before Riku extricated one leg from between the tanned ones straddling him, moving to run his knee up along Sora's thigh and then hook it slightly over his hip. His partner shuddered and bit his lip with another swallow before nodding, "Okay, okay fine. I won't." His voice was even heavier, now.

Riku smiled when the other Key leaned over to their side table to grab a bottle of lube from it, though Sora paused to look down at him with silent question. A heavier swallow was given and he slid his other leg free to match its hook on the brunet's other hip and answer quite clearly what he was hoping would happen next. The warm smile and understanding nod was returned with his own and aqua eyes closing slowly, happily. He heard the click of the bottle opening and moved to bring his other arm up behind his head to support it further. Sometimes Sora talked too much, didn't know when to shut up. But sometimes he knew when it was appropriate not to speak; sometimes.

This was one of those times and Riku opened his eyes once more to watch his partner slicking two fingers and rubbing them together to make sure the lube was comfortably warm. The attention to that was very appreciated; his partner may not know the _exact_ reason that unwarmed lube set Riku on edge, but he almost always made sure to warm it. He always had, really, preferring not to add much cold into their encounters from his own preference as much as his partner's. Once he saw Sora decide that he'd warmed the lube sufficiently he spread his legs slightly and curved his back.

The brunet wasted no further time in bringing his hand down, trailing the warm slickness along the cleft of Riku's rump and spreading it liberally against his entrance. At his partner's approving moan he pressed his finger to the pucker and then slowly pressed it in. It was a mere flash of a thought that Sora was so careful when he didn't _need_ to be, considering the sheer size of what Riku was otherwise used to, but it was soon banished when his partner crooked his finger and began to focus on slowly kneading at his prostate.

"H-hah, _Sora_ ," was whined at the attention, his hips rocking onto it eagerly. By the time Sora moved back to sinking his finger slowly into Riku, the paler Key was nearly quaking with pleasure and a few beads of pre had rolled down his length. His arms had moved to beside him so that his fingers could twist in the bedding and try and ground himself without grasping a tight hold of his partner. Even through the shivering he was still rocking against the finger inside of him eagerly.

Soon enough, though it seemed an eternity in this state of pleasure, the younger Key drew his finger out and then pressed in the second. A few long moments were spent using both fingers to knead once more and leave his partner squirming under him before setting to work gently loosening him. By now he'd gotten Riku to the point of panting heavily and he could see the way his pale length twitched with sparks of pleasure and desire. He didn't skimp on the preparation, though, wanting to make sure that Riku was good and slick and relaxed before he brought his fingers away.

'Relaxed' was somewhat relative, though. There wasn't much about Riku that was relaxed right now, more wound tight like a spring about to snap, knuckles white in the sheets and toes curled. Another click of the bottle of lube had him giving a husky, wordless sound of want and lifting his head down to the sight of Sora drizzling it along his length with a small wince at the comparatively cold liquid. The lube was dumped absently on the bed as his partner set to work slicking his length fully and then taking some extra time to warm the fluid up to body temperature.

One warm, slick hand took a hold of Riku's thigh to reposition it before moving to line himself up. He didn't press in immediately even though he was shivering slightly himself and visibly quite aroused and eager to move forward. Instead he let his tip brush the older Key's entrance and then look down at him slowly. "You ready, Riku?" he panted out, licking his lips and watching, waiting for the response. His partner apparently couldn't master words at that exact moment but made up for it with an enthusiastic nod.

Sora grinned, then, pressing forward slowly to penetrate his partner at a languid pace. Both of them echoed each other's moans at the sensation, Riku's back arching off of the bed. The brunet moved slowly, rocking his hips and increasing his depth with each inward movement and soon moving his free hand down to grasp at the paler islander's hip. Riku rocked his own hips in return but not in a wanton manner. Instead the movements were specifically intended to draw both of them to a higher state of pleasure rather than to try and hurry Sora along.

It took an absolutely delicious eternity before the brunet was fully seated inside his pale partner and both of them huffed and groaned louder. Sora leaned down, then, his hand moving from Riku's thigh to curl loosely in his hair. In the same motion he captured his partner's lips once more to bring him into a slow and passionate kiss and revel in their sheer closeness at this moment. Riku unwound one hand from the bedding to wrap his arm around the younger islander's upper back and pull him closer. There wasn't much closer they could get but that fact didn't stop either of them from trying with their grasp of one another, the kiss, their hips rocking slowly against one another.

Their closeness was less to allow them to adjust to the sensation of their coupling and more to give them both the chance to lavish each other with affection, kissing, touching, squeezing, holding. They were both so happy, so warm, so close and both of their minds were rolling languidly with hardly a higher thought needed save to pleasure one another. When Sora broke the kiss and pulled back both Keys smiled slowly to one another, their faces the prime picture of contentment. A slightly larger twitch of the younger islander's hips was followed by another one of those questioning little looks. The silent query was 'Are you ready?'

Another eager nod was given from Riku, slower than before due to just how _relaxed_ he was in Sora's presence. The responding grin was contagious though when his partner began to pull out his head fell back and his eyes closed with a low groan. His hand fell back to the bed to twist in the sheets once more as Sora pulled most of the way out and then slowly pressed back in. His partner was soon to set a pace that was slow and outright sensual, a pace that was exactly what both of them needed right now. There was no rush, no hurry to completion, no wildness. Tonight this was every bit for them to relish in each other's presence.

Riku's low groans of pleasure were broken by a slight gasp of surprise when his partner hilted inside of him and paused the movements to lean down and give a tender little kiss to the tip of his nose. Aqua eyes peeled open once again to look at Sora with a bit of surprise but they soon hooded with contentment. His head tilted and his mouth opened, inviting the brunet in for another kiss and eagerly leaning into it when the offer was taken. When Sora resumed his movements without breaking the kiss, needing to shorten his strokes to keep it going, a low groan rippled from the both of him. Both of Riku's arms came up, then, to pull Sora as close as he could.

One tanned arm shifted as well to worm its way under Riku's shoulders and hold them yet closer. The kiss didn't break, slow and sensual, as both Keys moved with one another to steadily, almost lazily ramp each other up towards their peaks. It was the brunet that started to get closer first, signaled by the smoothness of his movement starting to break down, the increase in volume of the sounds released into Riku's mouth, the way his body began to clench and shudder a bit. Some of the paler islander's pre was smeared between them due to their closeness, but Sora had lost more of his own within his partner.

But Sora, his wonderful Light, was aware that he was peaking sooner despite his own pleasure. Without moving from their current tight press he freed his other arm and moved to worm it between their abdomens to take a hold of his partner's length. A pace was set that matched the movements of his hips as he began to stroke at Riku's length, wanting to make sure that they finished as close to one another as possible. He couldn't help but grin into the kiss at the appreciative groan that boiled into his own mouth.

Even with their pleasure mounting, with their movements becoming steadily less coordinated, the sensual pace kept up. They were content with this, they didn't need more, they didn't need to get wild and wanton. _This_ was exactly what they both wanted, this closeness and languid pace that had absolutely need for a rush. The peak would come and they could enjoy the build just like this, enjoy each other for longer. Of course, as that end came closer they both began to breathe more heavily and their lazy kiss was no longer practical. Sora pulled away to press his face into Riku's neck and breathe heavily, moaning freely into the pale skin. And Riku reciprocated in the exact same manner, clutching tighter to his partner as he did.

It was Sora who hit his peak first, giving a low and shuddering groan as he pressed fully into his partner and clutched tighter to him. As he came within Riku he twitched his hips as if trying to get deeper inside of him, his hand keeping up its work to bring the other Key to the same place even through orgasm. Riku wasn't all that far behind, body arching up against the tanned one above him as he came between them with a wordless cry. The two shuddered there for several long moments before Sora quivered one last time and slowly pulled his softening length free so that he could lay half-across his partner.

As Riku followed that slump he gave a soft groan and brought a hand up to slowly pet at Sora's hair and card his fingers through it once more. His heart was pounding, his body lazy and limp with pleasure, contentment, _safety_. He was so safe here in Sora's arms. Eternally safe when his Light was around him. "I love you, Sora," was whispered softly, a tender smile spread across his face and his eyes hooded tiredly. That smile was returned easily by the tanned Key that laid atop him, a small shift given so that they could have a slow kiss that was kept primarily chaste.

"I love you, too, Riku," was the soft response and Riku could feel himself drifting away contently to sleep. He'd only just woken up, really, but his flight, the use of his magic, and then this encounter with Sora was enough to soothe him right back into a sleepy state. It wasn't the exhaustion of the past couple of days dragging him into a soothing, comfortable sleep and that was yet another wonderful thing. But then Sora moved, peeling them apart with a slight wince and climbing out of bed.

Riku felt the loss immediately, sitting up partway and watching his partner leave the room. Silvery brows were lifted in concern that was not voiced as he watched his Light leave. In a moment the sound of running water from the sink in the bathroom came and he relaxed; Sora wasn't actually leaving. Soon enough he was back with a tall glass of cold water and a washcloth, setting the former on the side of the bed and then leaning over Riku to start cleaning him off with tender care.

He was even careful to wipe up the mess from the silvery islander's length and rump, taking extra care to not over stimulate his tired partner. And that cloth was _hot_ , which was enough to have Riku virtually melting into the bed. It felt so very good. Sora was always so diligent about cleaning them up, which was a juxtaposition of their usual dynamic. Riku was the one who was obsessively clean and sometimes it seemed his Light thrived in clutter. But when it came to the bedroom the silvery Key was too wiped out after their encounters to be able to get up.

Sora left the room again once he'd cleaned Riku, already having cleaned up himself in the bathroom. When he returned the washcloth was gone and he moved to the side of the bed to grab the glass of water, taking a few long drinks from it and then leaning down to gently help Riku to take some of his own. Soon enough he climbed back into bed again, sitting partway up and pulling his partner up slightly to join him, cuddled against his side. They finished the glass of water in silence, not needing to trade any further words and just basking in each other's presence. Once empty, the glass was set aside.

Another slow kiss was shared between the two Keys before they scooted back down into the bed. A short, wordless argument occurred then, arms pushing and grabbing at one another as they both jockeyed for who would be big spoon tonight. Usually it was Riku, but tonight Sora was overly focused on making sure his silvery partner was comfortable. In the end, Riku lost and found himself curled on his side with the delightful warmth of Sora pressed to his back, one arm supporting his neck and the other looped over his chest.

Tanned fingers sought out one of his hands, gently winding amongst their paler counterparts to gently hold hands. Riku didn't fight this and it was soon that he felt the slow, even breathing of sleep against the back of his neck. He closed his own eyes to sleep, mind rolling as it often did back to his hated Darkness. Today, though, after all Sora had done for him, the thoughts weren't spiraling negativity and didn't bring him down into aching depression. Instead, he thought about how he'd left so soon, how good Sora was to him, how wonderful it was to lay in bed with his Light.

He didn't need Ansem. He had everything he needed right here. The only thing that his life required was fast asleep, molded against his back. The Heartless had no power over him. And then the decision was made.

He would never return to the Realm of Darkness to submit himself to the Seeker's ministrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breather chapter!
> 
> Riku/Sora  
> No Kinks This Time, Well I Guess In This Day and Age, Vanilla Sex in the Missionary Position Between Two Consenting Adults Counts as a Kink? Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Humor, Emotional Support.
> 
> Or - In this chapter Riku and Sora get adorable then have sex.
> 
> Did I mention last chapter that things were all down hill? I lied a little, this is a pick me up chapter so it goes all the faster once you start going down hill again. And it does. Oh it does.
> 
> I mean, if I wanted a happy ending I could just leave it here but. Pffft! Who wants happy endings?(Seriously if you do want to leave it off on a happy ending, though, do it here)


	4. Is For the Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that makes four. Chapter Pairings/Kinks are in the final note along with an important PSA in regards to this chapter.
> 
> And with this chapter I won NaNoWriMo. Just breached 50k words. :D
> 
> This piece is inspired by [Lullaby For a Sadist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQxBCHWJm-A) by Korn off of the album The Paradigm Shift.
> 
>  
> 
> [Ansem/Riku Spotify Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/user/uturuncu329/playlist/1vvElsFkP8ukrtUEQYfdXa)

There was movement on the bed. It didn't wake Riku up fully, only to a foggy, vague realization that something was going on. He didn't open his eyes partially due to the fact that he was achy, exhausted, and simply didn't want to be awake just yet. Whoever was in the bed seemed to be moving over him but even the fact that it meant he should _probably_ actually wake up he really just wanted to go back to sleep. As a hand gently petted his hair and lips brushed against his own he knew he wasn't likely to get the chance to do so, especially when his mouth seemed to open of its own accord to welcome the other person into a kiss.

The offer was taken immediately, lips closing over his own and tongue delving into his mouth. He immediately realized from the weight and shape of the kiss that this was his Master, though the realization didn't bother him; he'd come back, again, but he'd been with Ansem for so long this time that he'd been broken into his place by their encounters. Slowly he sucked the warm tongue into his mou- Wait. Warm? He froze utterly in confusion. The tongue, the mouth, the body over him _felt_ like the Seeker, but it had the warmth of life to it. Aqua eyes popped open in alarm.

They were met with the same hellish orange gaze he should have expected, but the look in the eyes was unusual. Add that to the long, steely bangs that were tickling at his neck and the rich skin that was quite a few shades lighter than he had anticipated it was immediately even clearer that this was _not_ Ansem over him. But... This. This couldn't be. His mind stuttered, stalled, started, then stopped several times and it wasn't until the lazy kiss was broken and the other figure leant away from him that he managed a coherent enough thought to speak.

"You're dead. We killed you," was the blunt, utterly confused statement that fell from Riku's lips. It didn't make any sense at all. This was _Xemnas_ , this was his tormentor's shell that knelt above him on the bed. But he clearly remembered the chaotic battle he and Sora had faced side by side against the Superior, clearly remembered that empty shell breaking apart into Darkness and Nothing before them. If Xemnas had survived that he would surely have risen again to end the Keys when they were injured and exhausted from that fight.

"You did indeed," was the immediate response, dusky features tinged with an idle smirk, "However, you also destroyed my Heart, yet you find it completely normal to return to _him_ without a thought to the impossibility of his own survival. Why, then, is it so strange to you that _I_ am before you in his stead?" The look of further confusion and distress that rolled across Riku's face had the Nobody smirking a bit wider, eyes hooding with amusement. But as always, the emotions across his face weren't quite right.

As Riku stared up, horrified, he was struck by the fact that both halves of his tormentor had that awful _offness_ to them. And it was in different ways; Ansem felt, but he felt wrong and he felt too much. His emotions were mercurial and twisted his face impossibly and affected his actions almost irrationally. Xemnas, though, didn't feel but just remembered it, leaving his expressions hollow and often mismatched from what they should be for what they were trying to show. That realization was easier to work through than analyzing the verbal response.

Xemnas and Ansem had both been destroyed at the hands of the Keys and he _had_ questioned the Heartless' resurgence at first. But he'd recurred multiple times, now, and Riku had come to believe that he was an echo caused by the binding of their Hearts at Hollow Bastion. The Nobody, though, wasn't an ethereal creature. He was an actual body, a living thing devoid of Heart but still flesh and blood. His death should have been final and yet it hadn't been. This body over him, leaning its weight on him, was fully solid, was not some kind of phantom.

Those ember eyes, so alike the ones he was used to and yet so unlike all at once continued to stare down at him and eventually overpowered him into flinching away, his own closing and his head turning to the side. This was impossible, there was no way Xemnas had survived and yet the evidence was right here before him with all of his senses flooded by that sick reality. It was alarming that the scent of the Realm of Darkness, its thick, overpowering rankness was muted and he could only attribute that to the concentrated _Nothing_ above him.

When a single, warm, gloved finger turned his face back to the Superior he flinched slightly again as if expecting to be struck. "Riku, I asked you a question. I expect an answer. Why is it such a shock that my Heart is not the only one you failed to permanently slay?" Ember eyes bored into the Key's before the Nobody opted to give him a slight break in answering by leaning down for another slow kiss. It seemed his Heart had already done a good job in breaking Riku as he submitted to the kiss immediately, returning it but not attempting to gain any control of his own. He let off a soft huff of amusement through his nose and felt a small spark of surprise when it caused Riku to freeze once more.

That all further cemented to the islander the horrible truth of this situation. Xemnas having living warmth in comparison to the chill of Darkness from the Seeker was one thing but the fact that he actually _breathed_ , that hot air had puffed against his cheek was even more telling. When the kiss finally broke he realized he now needed to answer thanks to the dull, steely brow that was lifted towards him. With a slow swallow he admitted quietly, shakily, "I... I thought Ansem was back as... As an echo of the binding of our Hearts... I thought he... He came 'back' because of my weakness, because we were still... 'Linked'..."

The low, rolling laugh that his answer earned had him wincing once again; he didn't know Xemnas, not like he knew Ansem. And that left the Superior even less predictable than his capricious tormentor which was a distressing feat. One eye peeked open slightly to try and get some kind of warning of what was next. Xemnas was shaking his head as the laugh faded to a chuckle and then away completely. It was an effort to keep that eye open when he received a verbal response to his hesitant admission.

"He has been restored because of you? Ah, Riku, do the Worlds revolve around you? What a selfish child you are. It is no wonder, then, how stunned you are that I am now here before you when I had no such connection to your Heart. We returned on our _own_ power, Keybearer. We were not done with our goals and so we returned to continue them," he said at length, watching the initial offense at the insult melt to confusion and then a mounting horror. "He is no echo and neither am I. How long have you and your precious Light been oblivious to us working beneath your noses? It has been well over a year by the reckoning of the Realm of Light since I was slain at your collective hands. When did you first return to your _Master_ to learn he wasn't gone? Not very long after that, was it? You just could not stay away, could you?"

Riku felt sick at how badly he'd screwed up with his assumption of Ansem's presence. Xemnas was right, his explanation was pathetically selfish; the Seeker returned because of him? _For_ him? Why, then, was he ever able to earn a reprieve from their encounters? Why, then, was Ansem not permanently sharing his presence in the Realm of Darkness to drink him in? It was painfully obvious that he'd been deluding himself and now that he thought about it he couldn't figure out if it was naivety that caused it or if some part of him had purposefully ignored the other signs so he could continue these encounters. He was deceiving Sora for that very reason, after all. When Xemnas continued he flinched again.

"You are addicted to him," was said, bluntly. Xemnas didn't mention the fact that Ansem kept close to his chest; that the addiction was far from one-sided. "That is why you continue to return to him, and presumably the source of your assumption that he returned due to you. That your _addiction_ spawned him to continue sating everything you need from him. Did you deceive yourself intentionally when facts were displayed that made that assumption plainly false? That is all you _want_ him to be, an echo for you to sate your own depraved lusts rather than the danger to the Worlds that any other option would present. I presume you have kept the fact of his return from your equally foolish partner as well. That little imbecile would want to _save_ you, but you do not want to be saved." Again a low, rolling laugh came from the Superior.

He shook his head fruitlessly as his own realizations were laid bare by the Nobody over him, made painfully clear that he was correct in his realization. That, _somehow_ , Xemnas knew all of this about him without even encountering him. Then he realized shakily that those damning, truthful accusations could only have been made because the Superior and the Seeker had been in contact, had spoken about him at length. Each mention of Sora and the fact that his deception to his fellow Key was plainly obvious to his tormentor and his Nobody drew a harder flinch. He couldn't hear any more of this and he choked out helplessly, "Stop it, Xemnas," voice torn with pathetic defeat.

In an instant his throat was suddenly encased in warmth and clenched. He tried to gasp in a desperate breath, only to feel a rolling void in his chest and gut as no air came. Aqua eyes blew wide as he snapped a look of fear to the Nobody, pale hands coming up to try and grab hold of the leather-clad fingers cutting off his ability to breathe. He couldn't find purchase, the grip was too tight and the fingers felt like they were a part of him they were so clenched and embedded in his skin. A wild struggle was given beneath the larger, weightier body in an attempt to dislodge either the hand around his throat or the body seated upon him. Neither budged, leaving him pinned and strangled.

Xemnas was in his face, now, lip curled back from his teeth in a look of anger that didn't even seem hollow. No, anger was one of the memories most familiar to him and one that he could properly emote. His voice was dangerous, low, final, "You will _not_ refer to me in such a manner, child. You do not have the honor of referring to me by name. You _will_ call me Superior, as it is what I _am_ to you. You are lesser, unequal, pathetic, and you will do well to keep your place in mind. Do you understand?" The final question was enunciated clearly in a clipped tone and his grip didn't loosen in the slightest as he stared deeply into the Key's terrified eyes.

Riku nodded wildly, though it was more to be able to breathe again as he wasn't able to properly comprehend the multitude of words thrown at him while he was panicking like this. It was enough to get him free at least, sucking in air with a rough gasp and starting to choke and cough violently, body wracked with shudders. As his brain came back to clarity and the panic partially subsided he was able to process the words, specifically making eye contact with the Nobody and his questioning look. He slowly nodded again, his voice somewhat rough as he responded quietly, "I understand, Superior." He would have hated himself so much more for giving in so easily if Ansem hadn't already broken him in this round of their game.

A snort was given in response, half in amusement and half derision. "Despite your consistent demonstration of a lack of sense, you at least seem to have some now. Good. I suppose it only remains to be seen whether or not you can keep a hold of that modicum of sense until I am done with you. I advise that you do, but you always have shown a strong preference for bullheadedness," the words came, on one hand approving but also making clear in tone as well that Xemnas expected otherwise. Slowly, purposefully he moved off of Riku, climbing out of the bed and moving to stand beside it. With an easy flick of one wrist a yawning Dark Portal was opened and a second flick of the wrist beckoned the islander to go through it.

He could feel his heart in his throat, pounding with fear at the realization of what those words and that portal meant. The Nobody hadn't come here just to play with his head and wax poetic, if vaguely, about he and his Heartless' plans. No, for some reason Xemnas was actually here for him? Planned to take him away from the Seeker's haunt for his own... What? Pleasure? His brows furrowed heavily and he cast a quick look around and out of the alcove to try and find his usual tormentor. When he looked back to the portal and its opener he gave a bare headshake at first before halting it and clarifying its meaning in words. "S-Superior? What of... What of Ansem? He will be displeased if you take me away."

Xemnas' response was virtually a coo of amusement, "There is a distinct truth in those words, subordinate," apparently Riku was getting a new 'title', as well. "Were I to come to his puppet and take it away without his knowledge he would not be displeased, but _enraged_. However, the key to that fury would be for me to do this without his approval. He is the one that sent me here to get you and he has ceded command of you to me for a time. As you should already clearly understand, you will be submitting yourself to me just as you have to him. For now, you are mine as much as you are his. Act like an insubordinate little child and it will not only be my ire that you invoke."

The explanation froze the blood in Riku's veins and left him gaping in confusion. Ansem was... Giving him away to his Nobody? Ansem was _sharing_!? That flew in the face of everything he knew about the Heartless. He was far from the type to share and the fact that it was his other half wasn't something he would have considered to be relevant. It didn't make any sense, it truly didn't. At the same time, though, if it wasn't true then surely Ansem would be here already to stop it. And he wasn't. Somehow this all caused an ache of hurt in his Heart that made him feel slightly sick. Why did the idea of not being exclusively Ansem's hurt? Soon enough, though, he came to the realization that even if there was deceit here he didn't have a choice in following Xemnas' instruction.

He'd been choked for the mere 'error' of not referring to him as Superior, so if he tried to evade him and that portal it would only end in pain, likely outright torture. Of course he had no illusions to the fact that if he trusted the Nobody's explanation and it was a falsehood his punishment at Ansem's hands wouldn't be any less severe. Slowly he bowed his silvery head and then moved to climb his nude, stiff, bruised, cut up body out of the bed to walk through the portal. He heard Xemnas' footsteps behind him, tailing him closely as if expecting him to make a break for it. It had only taken a moment's consideration to discard the possibility of doing so. They had fought before, he knew from experience just how fast Xemnas was and with himself already hurt he had no chance of escape.

Their trip through the Realms Between passed in silence before another portal yawned in the distance. Riku had no idea what to expect on the other side and he hesitated in trepidation as to where he might find himself next. A hand planted between his shoulder blades and shoved him through, not allowing him any break. As he stumbled through, trying to keep his footing, he suddenly found himself blinded by too-bright whiteness. It seared into his eyes and made him crush them closed to try and avoid it. Without sight to orient himself he lost his balance and ended up slamming onto his knees and palms to the floor with a crack of sharp pain at just how _hard_ it was.

As he stayed on the floor on hands and knees trying to master the pain that had exploded up from the fall he could hear Xemnas stepping around him, his boots clicking loudly on the hard floor. The sound of a cabinet opening came and he opened his eyes to try and get his bearings on where he was. Once more his eyes winced half closed at just how bright this place was, staring at a glossy floor that was painfully white and seemed to be marble or some other polished stone. Oddly, despite the polish, the glare off of it was minimal as there didn't seem to be any kind of particular light source. In fact, his shadow was fuzzy in an odd way as if the light was coming from countless angles at once. Why was this floor and the strange lighting... Familiar?

Rather suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as those boots clicked up to him again, a fuzzy, too-faint shadow fell over him, and the grind of leather came near his ear. When he half squinted to look up at Xemnas he found that he was standing over him, one hand extended with an item in it. It took several long moments for him to process what it was considering how utterly unexpected the offering was. With a few slow blinks he shifted and reached out to take the proffered item. As soon as his hand closed around it he felt the warmth of Light and realized it was exactly what he'd thought it was. It was a Potion... Instead of immediately drinking the curative he turned his utter confusion up to the Superior's face.

Xemnas was staring down at him expectantly, his arms crossing idly over his chest. As Riku returned that stare in question he eventually sighed and opted to give the explanation that the Key was apparently requiring before he would use the curative. "You are damaged. I have little interest in goods that have been damaged by another's hand, even if that hand had once been a part of me," he started, though he gave a vaguely amused huff after a moment, "Physically, of course. There is nothing I can do to repair the damage to your Heart or psyche. Those, at the very least, I can certainly enjoy. Now drink, subordinate, before you try my patience."

Bright silver brows knit up immediately at the explanation that boded _extremely_ ill for him. Whatever the Nobody had planned for him he wanted him to be some kind of fresh slate for it and there was no possible path from here that ended their encounter positively for the Key. But, of course, as with the Seeker and now the Superior taking his own opportunity to use him, he didn't have any choice in the matter. Well, admittedly, he could uncork the Potion and hurl it at Xemnas, but the creature of Nothing wouldn't be harmed overmuch by the Light liquid. It wouldn't afford him much chance of escape and would be far more likely to just infuriate his captor. It wasn't worth it.

He uncorked the potion then and sat back on the hard floor, realizing very suddenly that the stone was extremely cold. Colder than the Realm of Darkness but at the same time if it was what it appeared that was relatively normal. A wince was given to that chill on his sensitive, and currently irritated, skin before he tilted his head back and chugged down the curative in a single breath. His nose crinkled in disgust at the flavor of the chemically tainted magic but the feeling of Light flooding into his limbs to close up the cuts, fade the bruises, unwind the knots in his muscles, ease their strains, and fix the ragged pain he felt in his throat that had been further agitated by Xemnas choking him was relaxing past the odd itching. Even though it was a mere Potion it was enough to fix up the minor beatings and roughness he had suffered over the past several days.

It wasn't like he and Ansem's last round of the game where he'd needed two Cure spells to fix up the damage and even then it had left stains in his skin. Thankfully those stains had been temporary and by the time he had returned to the Heartless his skin had been perfect and unmarred again. Just the way he liked it, and apparently how his Nobody liked it as well. Honestly it filled him with another layer of dread that what minor injuries he'd been sporting had been enough for the Superior to see him as 'damaged goods' that needed to be healed up. The bottle was corked again and handed back to Xemnas his face a mix of defeat and dread.

Before the Nobody had the chance to either speak or move to dispose of the empty bottle the Key froze outright in yet more stunned realization. The curative had helped his eyes adjust to the blinding brightness in this place and after a moment he felt outright sick. That was why this place was familiar... Those white walls, the floral motifs, the Grecian columns. White marble all around with pale grey, geometric accents, a ceiling slightly darker but matching the patterning of the floors. He was back in Castle Oblivion. This only raised half a dozen more questions that all bottled up on their way out of his mouth and left him sitting there looking the fool with his jaw dropped and mouth open.

Why was Xemnas _here_ of all places? He had thought that DiZ had destroyed this place after Sora had been restored and it had no longer held any use to he or the other warriors of Light. But more than that, the castle of Memory seemed a surreal place to find the leader of the Nobodies. Surely, if this castle hadn't been destroyed after all then The World That Never Was had not suffered the same destruction? But if it hadn't been then Xemnas would be there and not here, lording over his original castle. And yet even atop that this castle was an inexplicable mess of magic that didn't work right and an ability to toy with memories that defied explanation; was Xemnas immune to its effects?

Finally, he stared at the empty curative once more. When he and Sora had travelled the non-Euclidean halls of this place everything they had needed for their quest had been converted into cards. Attacks, special abilities, allies, curatives, Worlds, _everything_ had been converted into those cards, no matter how little sense that had made. Yet he had just been handed a normal, tangible Potion and used it without issue. Once more those questions began to bubble up and his gaze turned up to not quite familiar ember eyes as he tried to figure out which one to ask first. His mouth opened but snapped shut again when Xemnas began to speak.

"Yes, subordinate, this is Castle Oblivion as you have clearly realized. No, it is not behaving in the same manner as it had the last time you found yourself within its walls. There is far more to this place than you could ever fathom which makes it the most prime location for me to both conduct research and to further our plans. Are there any more pressing questions that are rattling around in that foolish head of yours?" Xemnas couldn't read the Key like Ansem could, he wasn't as familiar and didn't share his Heartless' empathetic abilities to unwind Riku's emotions. He could, however, read body language as if it were an open book. It wasn't as precise of a method as was available to his Heart but it was enough for him to tick off Riku's questions one by one without them being asked.

After a few slow, unnerved blinks the islander just gave a slow shake of his head to the final question. No, that answered all of the questions he had been about to ask. The fact that Xemnas had read that all so easily deeply unsettled him. Ansem could, and had in the past, done exactly that but his Nobody had far less experience with Riku, had never linked Hearts with him, nor did he have the abilities his Heart did. So how in the depths had he managed to pick apart his questions? Had he become that _obvious_ about everything?

"Yes, you are simple enough to read that I do not need the abilities of my Heart or his link to you to determine what you are about to ask me. Now, stand up," the final three words were an obvious command, such a thing pouring easily from the Superior and given an imperious order. Riku shot up as if he had been shocked and stood at attention before the Nobody. His Heart twinged in frustration at how quickly he responded to a command from this half-being, finding it worse than when it was done for the familiar other half. Ansem had proven his position of dominance repeatedly and no matter how much he hated himself for giving in it was a least to something that had demonstrated the fact of his relative helplessness.

But even the fact that Riku had not yet been conditioned by this particular threat did not stop him from hopping to swift obedience. Even as his pride told him not to the more logical part of his mind was trying to talk it down. Xemnas didn't _need_ to demonstrate the fact of his dominance. If Ansem could condition him, that should extend to his Nobody. Riku had faced Xemnas in battle before, had been deeply entrenched in analyzing his plans and their complexities. Despite being the victor then, he was not now and had not been since he stepped into the Realm of Darkness again to submit to Ansem all over again. They were the same being, the same strength, and if the Key was nothing to Ansem then he was nothing to Xemnas as well. And Xemnas, of course, controlled Nothing. The thought caused a vague shiver to ripple down his spine.

The Superior was circling him now, giving him a slow inspection from all angles with his chin held thoughtfully within a crooked finger. Riku turned his head to follow him with distinct concern. When Xemnas stopped in front of him and looked him right in the eye he shrank back slightly, though he forcibly stopped the flinch when a black gloved hand came towards his face. A surprisingly gentle hand took a hold of his chin to guide his head this way and that to continue the inspection. His final action was to run a thumb under the Key's lips to peel them back and take a look at his teeth. With a nod of approval to whatever he had been searching for he released Riku's chin and moved to half-circle him to get a good look at his back again.

Riku kept his head forward this time, eyes closing tightly. He gasped softly as warm, gloved fingers began to run over his back, tracing around the structure of bone and muscle and then starting to run different patterns seemingly of their own making instead. "Yes, this is such a perfect canvas," came the Superior's murmur. It had been under his breath but the Key's sharp ears caught it clearly enough to understand. A slight sound was given as he stiffened up a bit in fear. The words themselves had, of course, made sense but the undefined implications of what exactly had been meant by the whisper filled him with a sense of dread. He relaxed very slightly when those exploring fingers retracted.

It was only to arch up again with a yelp as they shifted to his rump to stroke and grasp it at it. His inspection continued with a parting of his cheeks to show off his most intimate place. A choked sound was given followed by a somewhat strangled one as the tip of one of those hot fingers was trailed up from behind his sac to his pucker and inspect that as well. By now his heart was pounding and he tried desperately to will down the partial chub he'd gotten from embarrassment. Feeling embarrassed seemed an odd thing when he thought about it considering he was more than used to having his body violated in far more invasive manners.

The hand retracted and he heard Xemnas' boots on the floor once again as he circled back around to his front. Riku kept his eyes closed, his cheeks flaming, and he could only hope that it was said and done. Unfortunately for the Key, it was not. He heard a thoughtful hum from in front of him and then suddenly warm fingers, still wreathed in leather, wrapped loosely around his length. A loud yelp was his response even as his frustratingly ~~dis~~ obedient length hardened further from the touch and sudden greater burst of shame.

As Xemnas' hand began to slowly stroke him he had no way to fight growing hard in that deft grasp. It only took a few strokes to have him fully erect but the hand unwound from Riku's length. Aqua eyes popped open to find the Nobody staring thoughtfully at his length, lifting it to take a look at his sac. He was utterly thrown off kilter by this entire situation from his confusion about Xemnas' survival, Ansem supposedly being willing to share, being in Castle Oblivion again, to this bizarre, humiliating inspection. What in the Worlds was the Superior looking for?

When that warm hand returned to his length he gave a quiet whimper only for it to become louder at the Nobody began to slowly stroke at him, feeling him out. Now Xemnas was looking him in the eye so that he could determine what particular movements got the best reactions from the Key. Riku could soon feel his thighs twitching and shivering, tiring out due to how hard they were clenched with the wonderful sensation of touch and his lack of anything to support himself on. Pleasure was hazing his mind and he was soon bucking his hips into the hand working at him.

Xemnas smirked as he watched his new subordinate fog over so much from just having his length worked and the increasing effort going into trying to stand. As he felt his stroking slicken up a bit from the Key's pre he tightened his grip slightly and picked up the pace. Apparently that was too much for Riku as he stumbled a step forward and pressed to the Superior, scrabbling for a grip on his cloak and finally managing to get a hold of the hood and one hand hooked a thumb in his pocket. His face pressed into the Nobody's chest as he whined weakly and bucked his hips harder into Xemnas' grasp.

The stroking continued, picking up in pace as each dribble of Riku's pre gave him more lube with which to ensure he didn't overdo the level of friction he was providing. At some point the Key had ended up snatching one of the hanging beads of the tie of his cloak in his mouth to bite down on it, attempting to ground himself and retain some level of clarity. It was, of course, a fruitless attempt but it did give the Superior an additional level of pleasure to see the pale islander break so much from just having his length jerked.

He could feel his peak approaching rapidly, closer and closer, and he was poised on the very edge when that hand stopped and released him. With the grasp gone it delayed his orgasm just a little bit but he was so very close that just his hazy, overly pleasured thoughts were enough for him to let go. Except his release was suddenly stoppered with a burst of pain from the base of his length and a pressure in his sac. He choked loudly, head rolling up to look at Xemnas with that beaded strand still grasped in his mouth. When no answer seemed forthcoming from the hollowly amused Nobody he chanced a look down to his length.

Once more, Xemnas' hand was on his length but this time it was only at his base, thumb ground into the underside where his shaft and sac met. The press was tight, stopping him from being able to release by blocking off its path. All he could do was whine and squirm his hips but that grip kept up until he softened before finally releasing him. That stopped one level of pain but he could still feel the pressure of his halted release now trapped within. A look of pathetic desperation was given up to the Superior but it was obvious no mercy was forthcoming.

"Good," mused the Nobody, "You will certainly do, subordinate." With a push to Riku's chest and a step back he disentangled them, the pale Key understanding and releasing his grip as he did. It was obvious he was still lost on why he had been denied an orgasm when Xemnas had seemingly been so intent on getting him to it. The Nobody interrupted his attempts to figure it out himself or wordlessly convince him for an explanation by speaking again. "Now, on the bed. On your knees. Hands on the headboard." The commands were short, clipped, and very clear, a counterpoint to the length the Superior usually spoke at. His hand indicated the direction of the bed, currently behind the Key.

It left no space for misinterpretation and Riku turned quickly to find the indicated bed with noticeable trepidation; he hadn't even realized there was one in here. On his knees with his hands on the headboard was a very strange request; that left himself oddly inaccessible for what he had expected Xemnas to want from him. Still, he did as he was told, climbing onto the bed and kneeling at the headboard, palms pressed to it. Aqua eyes flicked over the surface before him in an attempt to decipher what he was in for next. It followed the floral motifs of the castle with a large rose in relief in the center and thorny vines with empty space between them crisscrossing the plate of the headboard. Thankfully for him the front of the vines were flat and the thorns were only shaping on the sides of them. What was strange was that the bed seemed to be built into the rest of the castle yet the headboard was slightly ahead of the wall and left a few inches of empty space behind him.

"Do not move," came a command from right behind him, startling him. Xemnas had climbed on the bed but he hadn't felt it either due to his distraction with inspecting the headboard or some quality of the mattress. Or both. He realized it was likely both. When something leathery brushed against his face, over his eyes and resting on his nose, he flinched back. "I _said_ do not move, subordinate. Do not test my patience," was growled dangerously from unnervingly close to his ear. Once again Riku froze with a weak sound of concern.

Whatever this leather was it covered his eyes completely and he felt a band being closed and clasped behind his head to hold it in place. A small flash of magic came and rather suddenly he could no longer feel the buckle, only a solid piece of leather around his face. Aqua eyes opened in desperation to find a gap in the tightly bound thing but there was none; obviously it was a form of blindfold but it was shaped in a way to ensure that even the bright light of the room wasn't visible, faintly or otherwise. Soon enough he felt leather brushing again on his right wrist that received the same treatment of being clasped and then the clasp vanishing with a flash of magic. The same was done to his left wrist and then also around his neck.

Riku's stomach dropped and he whined weakly as he heard the soft chime of metal near his wrists and then hands grasping his forearms and tugging sharply. With a clank he felt his arms barely move away from the headboard and rough jerks to them made it clear that he was very firmly attached with little in the way of give. Another click came behind his neck and a small jerk was given there as well, pulling hard enough to lightly choke him and bring him to lean back slightly. He was blind, cuffed to the bed, and collared as well, drawing a shaky whimper.

Ansem had, of course, bound him in the past but never like this. The Heartless always used coils of Darkness to bind him and he had never looped anything around his eyes to stop him from seeing. He knew the Seeker enjoyed watching his face, eyes, and reactions yet Xemnas apparently did not enjoy the same things. This fact was terrifying as it meant he had no way of knowing what the Superior was planning, no way to anticipate whatever was going to be done to him. Finally, hoping for an answer, he whispered, "Why are you doing this?" With a sudden flinch he added, "Superior?" to the end of the question.

A rough jerk of the collar was given, choking him again and causing him to lean back as much as he could with his wrists shackled to the bed. The pull was continued to ensure he had difficulty breathing even fully leaned back. With a puff of hot breath a growl was given into his ear followed by a low threat, "Do not speak out of turn, subordinate. Your disobedience is beginning to try me and you will not enjoy what happens if you continue to test me further. Do you understand me?" His response was a quick nod as he coughed roughly from the way the collar was pressed to his throat. When he was released he came to a realization that despite the feel of leather these bonds were nothing of the sort. Even when he was wrenched by the back of his collar it did not loosen in the slightest to that pull and the full circumference tightened at all angles.

"Good," was the only answer he was offered before he felt the slightest movement of the bed and heard the swish of leather and Xemnas' boots on the floor again. All he could work on now was sound, trying to track him as he walked across the room and opened his cabinet once more. The sound of something scuffing as it was removed had him flinching slightly. It sounded like a drawer though there was a pop after it had been pulled out all the way. Xemnas walked back over to the bed presumably with whatever he had retrieved though Riku heard no sound from it and didn't feel any movement on the bed. The Superior was walking away again, returning to the cabinet.

When the Nobody approached again there was a clack as something large was set on the side table next to him. Riku's head flicked over to look at whatever it was but, of course, that leather blindfold left him unable to see whatever had been retrieved. Xemnas walked away a third time and this time he heard the cabinet closed once more, heard him approach again, and the slight shift of the bed as he climbed back onto it. By now the Key was shaking with horrible anticipation of whatever had been brought over and the unknown of what he was in for over the next... Depths he didn't even know that, there had been no whisper of how long he'd been 'loaned out' to the Nobody.

He jolted when he was suddenly touched again, gloved fingertips tracing over his back as they had before this time accompanied by a thoughtful hum from the Superior behind him. His skin flinched at the touch but he managed to master the urge to jerk away from it, head bowing in defeat. When those fingers moved away from again he suddenly wished they were back as they were so very much better than what might come next. For a long, distressing moment nothing further happened.

Being unable to see what was going on was one of the worst things he'd ever experienced. Granted he had spent a fair amount of time blindfolded but he had always uncovered his eyes on the occasion it was needed and having no opportunity to do so now made the trepidation even stronger. He flinched hard when he was finally touched again and squirmed at the sensation. It was just a soft, slow stroke of something unfamiliar, a new texture that caused a slight hitch of his breath. No response was given either verbally or in a change in the strokes along his back.

After some time of this caress, encompassing all of his back eventually and even trailing more softly over his rump Riku was feeling oddly relaxed. It was so gentle. Then, of course, it just _had_ to change for the worse. Sudden, sharp, almost burning pain bloomed across a section of his shoulder that dragged a shocked yelp out of him and caused him to tense up and arch his back. There was no break offered to try and recover from the surprise, another strike flashing across his lower back. A third flashed across his ribs, barely a second's break between them.

And those lashes continued, no sound coming from the Superior but escalated cries coming from Riku. By the time the Key actually got a break he was crumpled forward against the headboard panting with his back stinging heavily. His eyes were reeling behind the blindfold and he could only let off a pathetic keen as the earlier soft caresses returned to his now-sensitive back. The sparks of pain began to fade with his skin no longer being lit up and soon enough he was giving little whimpers to the pleasant feeling that was rising from the teased warmth.

Xemnas was still silent, eyes wide and eager as he watched the changes in the Key and continued to run his toy over that now-reddened back. What Riku had no way of knowing was that the Superior was holding, and using, a horsehair flog. For the moment he just kept up the more pleasurable, gentle strokes while closely watching the initial sharp, startling pain from his subordinate fade to quivering and whining, back arched to try and get the sensation more fully. In fact, he opted not to stop tenderly working the discolored skin until he saw the Key beginning to twitch his hips in a subconscious attempt to get attention to his once again full arousal.

The flog was gently folded over and returned to its cut out in one of the foam lined cases that he had brought over. It was time to add another piece of leather to the Key he was playing with. When this next item was brushed against the base of Riku's length he gave a shaky moan and rocked his hips. At this Xemnas' silence was broken with a low chuckle before wrapping it around his base, sliding one end of the strap through the metal at the other end until he had tightened it past pleasure and into a choking pain. As with the cuffs a flick of his finger and a flash of magic left the strap solid in place, working as a tight cockring to ensure that his subordinate stayed hard but was not able to orgasm without him removing it.

Riku gave a desperate sound then and was unable to resist calling out helplessly, "P-Please not that!" He was so over stimulated that he didn't even remember that he'd been blatantly instructed not to speak out of turn. No warning that he had broken the command laid out to him was given by the Superior. Without his sight he had no way to recognize the look of fury that spread across the Nobody's face and a sound wasn't made, save for a faint swish of something else being retrieved from the tray he didn't even know was there.

Instead a sudden howl of pain broke from him as something different than before snapped across his back harshly, this one wide and extremely solid. Xemnas snapped the riding crop a second time against him before leaning forward to growl dangerously in his ear. "I seem to recall that you were very clearly commanded not to speak out of turn, subordinate. You should know all too well that I am far from lenient," the entire statement was laced with malice, the second half of it outright hissed, "Perhaps my Heart offers you some level of agency but expecting the same of me is utter folly."

For several long, distressing moments Riku was in conflict as to whether he should apologize or if that would again be speaking out of turn. Eventually he opted that it would be as Xemnas had neither requested nor implied that he should do so and so he stayed silent. His head bowed heavily and he just rested there for the moment as he warily awaited confirmation of whether his decision to stay silent had been correct or not. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his bound length and truly couldn't understand why it had been done. Ansem only did this to him as a punishment for disobedience but until he'd spoken out against it he was unaware he'd slipped up in any way.

Then he considered that, perhaps, it wasn't _actually_ punishment as he was used to but instead just a normal part of what the Superior had planned out for him. The thought was not a pleasant one at all but one that made him shiver slightly from unwanted suspense. If he was going to be repeatedly denied his peak as just a normal part of the Nobody's plans then what further horrors were in store for him? Again his mind reeled as to why Ansem had passed him off, why he was sharing. It seemed so against the Seeker's usual modus operandi to give someone else the opportunity to play with his toy. Realizing he thought of himself as Ansem's toy had a sudden clench of disgust flashing through his Heart.

The Superior gave a silent smirk as the Key did not make any further attempt to respond or apologize. He had, in fact, _not_ given Riku the approval to speak and that fact had been picked up which would save his subordinate from further punishment. For now. It was to be expected that this was not to be Riku's only mistake before Xemnas was done with him. Instead of lashing out against him roughly as he just had he brought the crop up to mimic his earlier movements with the flog, stroking the leather up along the flushed skin. But, already, that redness was starting to fade away and that fact was unacceptable.

He went to work again, purposefully continuing with his earlier too-firm strikes. With a harder toy that did much more than sting and transmitted its force deeper than surface level he was soon to wring a pitched cry of pain from his subordinate. Where most would consider this to be punishment in its own right Xemnas could, and would, easily turn this from too much stimulation to outright torture if Riku decided to be foolish. Each strike came with little rest between it, working much like before to strike every part of the Key's back. The impacts lacked consistency in where or when they landed, carefully controlled by the Superior to keep his subordinate off guard and unable to anticipate what was coming next.

When he was nearly finished cropping the Key he was suddenly given reason to pause. A low, keening sound had been dragged out of him followed by a faint sniffle. Xemnas' head cocked then and he brought his free hand around to run along the lower part of the blindfold. He chuckled darkly as he felt a faint dampness on the islander's cheek. So soon he'd managed to wring tears out of the islander? Enough, even, to be running free from the blindfold? And here he'd thought that Riku would have more pain tolerance considering the fact that his Heart was often far from gentle with him, speaking proudly of being able to drag a heavy level of masochism out.

Of course, the Superior hadn't actually been intending to drag out masochism this early in his play. If he had wanted to do so he could have easily achieved it with more gentle, intermittent attention with both the flog and the crop. For now he allowed Riku a break as he eyed up and down his quaking body and the way he'd slumped into a position that put noticeable strain on his shoulders. It was a delectable sight to see how red and somewhat glossy the pale back flexed before him had become. He hadn't gotten the chance to subject anyone to this in some time and it was beyond pleasurable to get the opportunity once again.

"Subordinate," was said lowly but with a clear demand for attention. Even reeling as he was the Key lifted his head slightly and turned it to point his ear towards Xemnas. The obedience earned a small reward from the Superior as he leaned forward and ghosted a kiss on the protruding bone at the base of his subordinate's neck. Even with the flaring, burning sensation on his back it earned a small level of relaxation along with a wispy sound. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

Riku froze then, what was visible of his face turning slightly in confused wariness. He immediately pegged the question as a trap and was clearly thinking, mulling on over what would be the correct answer. Were it Ansem, he would know to answer with full, bald truthfulness as the Heartless would be able to taste the lie in his Heart. But with Xemnas? Should he do the same? Or should he try and answer with what was desired of him? In the end he realized that he didn't _know_ what the 'correct' answer would be and that he should not delay in answering long enough to figure it out lest he was deemed disobedient.

"It... It hurts, Superior," was the wavering answer that was given, a note of wariness audible. When he heard a soft hum behind him that turned up in question he gave a tiny whine and tried to collect more pieces of his scattered mind back together to expand upon his answer. "M-my back is... Is on fire... And this is _so tight_ that it _aches_ ," was his continuation, his hips giving a slight twitch to indicate the leather strapped around his length. He wasn't sure what the purpose of the request was but he hardly imagined it would offer him much, if any, reprieve from this torment.

By the response he earned it seemed he had been correct, at least mostly so. An approving sound rumbled out of the Superior behind him and he was treated to the similar, over stimulated torment that he had been earlier. The crop ran gently over his inflamed skin sending sharp sparks of pleasure through him that mixed at times with spikes of pain when more damaged areas were touched, areas where the crop had overlaid multiple times. Soon enough, even despite those arcs of pain, he was slumped and whimpering to the attention once again. When the crop retreated fully and he heard the soft sound of it being put away he wasn't sure if he should relax or tense up again.

Riku wasn't sure he could take it if this escalated again to further pain and soon enough his expectations of it doing so had him twitching and swallowing thickly in distress. Instead he heard something being retrieved from behind him instead of beside him, followed by a faint, familiar pop. He flinched hard and clenched up, knowing that all too telling sound of a bottle of lube being opened. Even if it meant the Superior was done with harassing his skin he wasn't looking forward to the inevitable end of this encounter.

When the bottle clicked closed again he realized something yet more unnerving. He hadn't heard anything to indicate that Xemnas had undressed. Unlike Ansem, the Superior's clothing was just as real as he was, leaving Riku nearly certain that he couldn't just disperse it at will. So... What, then, was that lube for? Nervously he shifted in his bindings, turning his head to try and get some indication of what was coming. But the small sound that he was treated to only increased a sense of dread in him, the soft metallic clink of the Superior's coat that indicated it was still in place on his body and combined with the lack of any sound indicating the undoing of a zipper left him even more alarmed.

Something cool and hard stroked a blunted tip through the cleft of his rump and dragged a flinch out of him. It was... Small? A thin little thing about the width of a finger but solid with no give and a smooth, velvety texture.. No time was wasted before it was pressed inside of him, dragging him to arch and flinch. It wasn't a cylinder, actually having an asymmetrical lump angled off of the tip that stretched him in an odd way. A discomfited squirm was given as it was worked inside of him, not particularly deep but seemingly searching for something. When that protrusion grazed over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside, Riku arched up with a somewhat chocked sound.

A slight snort of amusement came from the Superior as he watched that reaction. Slowly he continued to work the toy, now focused on the Key's prostate and watching every little twitch and shiver, drinking in every sound. His Heart had been right. Riku _did_ sing beautifully both in pain and in pleasure. It was time, then, to step his own game up once again. The toy he was using stilled inside of his shuddering subordinate and he brought his other hand to twist its base and turn it on. Riku's reaction wrenched a husky moan out of the Superior.

The Key near _howled_ at the sudden and utterly unexpected vibration in his passage and most notably against the bundle of nerves inside of him. His wrists jerked back hard enough for the bindings to clank noisily against the headboard, his hands turning into white knuckled fists and his back arching violently. Xemnas was almost poised to punish him for struggling in his bonds but he was soon to realize that Riku had gone into a rigor at the sudden pleasure. Honestly the reaction had been far more intense than he had anticipated and the wordless babble that rolled out of the pale man piqued his curiosity a great deal.

With a slight flick he lowered the intensity of the toy to allow his subordinate to collect at least part of his mind. He leaned forward, upper body brushing against the Key's pale back and bring his head forward to whisper in his ear again. "You act like this is a new sensation for you, subordinate," puffed through brighter argent locks, "Have you never experienced this before?" Riku was panting and twitching heavily from the toy within him and the way the Superior's soft hair and coat tassels brushed over his agitated skin. It took him several long moments before he shook his head.

"Nnn.. N-n... Nooo... N-n-n... Never," was moaned out in response and it was very clearly a great effort to even get anything out save for low, hungry, wordless noises. Damn this binding on his length! The new sensation of vibration pressed into his prostate caused the pounding in it to ratchet up into a higher level of pain. His hips were jerking against his will, his arms jolting in the bindings as if trying to escape and his head rolling awkwardly. By the depths if he wasn't being physically restricted from actually peaking he would have cum by now. As it was there was barely a drip of pre able to escape the pressure.

Unseen by the Key, Xemnas' eyes narrowed in displeasure. He'd allowed Riku some small reprieve for the initial jerk on the bindings as it had clearly been an involuntary clench of pleasure. Now, though, he was struggling against them and that was completely unacceptable. His punishment was swift, reaching down to the seated toy and twisting it up to full tilt with no ceremony. For its size, the little thing was quite powerful and the sudden blast of harsh sensation caused Riku to jerk forward, knocking his head off of the headboard and bellowing at the top of his lungs.

Riku had no idea why that sudden assault of over stimulation was visited upon him but all he could do was jolt and howl, his hands coming to twist in the short chains that attached his cuffs to the headboard, crushing his cheek into it. There was no way he could control the writhing of his lower half in an attempt to escape the harsh vibration that was sending white sparks flashing across the blackness behind the blindfold. When it was pressed yet harder he outright screamed, a throat tearing sound that was all too suddenly choked off by a wrenching yank to his collar that pulled him back and closed his throat fully.

The Superior's still-cloaked elbow dug harshly into his back and sent another blast of pain through him, forcing his body to bow backwards but not letting him actually be pulled off balance. It put further pressure on his throat and he could feel himself fading far faster than he should be from being choked out. No, the leather around his neck was compressing more than his throat, but closing off the blood vessels down the sides of his neck, cutting off the blood flow to his brain that would pound through with the remainder of his air.

A violent struggle was the response, desperately and fruitlessly trying to get free from bindings that were too well placed, too durable, completely lacking any weak point in the way of clasps. It used up the last of the oxygen in his brain far faster than it would have if he had just stayed still and soon he was starting to waver instead of struggle, body beginning to go limp as his mouth worked soundlessly. The pressure was relieved suddenly, the lead on his collar released and sending him lurching forward to smash his head into the hard stone of the headboard with enough force to cause another burst of static across his obscured vision.

He managed to retain consciousness but just barely, gasping in violent breaths to try and fill his aching lungs and return clarity to his mind. But with the choking and the solid strike to his head he was crumpled and obviously insensate against the stone. The toy that was inside of him was pulled free roughly and causing a faint jerk from his form. As he started to regain some level of higher thought his first realization was the pain pounding in his head... ...And his length and sac. Depths... Please let Xemnas be oblivious to the fact that he would have orgasmed right there if his length wasn't so tightly bound. Even still, his body had tried so hard that it had managed to force out a thick dribble of cloudy pre that had been mixed with the barest amount of actual release.

In this time there was a difference that, had Riku been able to think properly, he would have been able to clearly note between the two halves. Ansem would have noticed in an instant that some of the jerking shudders had been due to the Key's forcibly blocked release. His Nobody, however, did not take that notice and instead used the break granted by his subordinate trying to get his breathing back in line and his mind running properly once more to deftly wipe the toy clean and put it away. That desired obliviousness may have continued if Xemnas had set up his array of equipment differently.

Unfortunately for Riku, when the Nobody leaned partially over to get to the tray set upon the side table he glanced over at the Key and saw that cloudy drop hanging from the tip of his length. Intermittent shuddering caused it to sway softly and Xemnas merely stared for a moment before an unseen, eager look curled across his features. He leaned back away from his array of implements and slowly reached around the islander, taking care to make as little noise as possible as he did. Not that he expected his subordinate to be cognizant enough to even realize he was still there after being choked so thoroughly and then cracking his head against the hard stone of the headboard.

Two still gloved fingers reached around the Key's mostly limp, twitching form to sweep up the fluid that had managed to seep past its tight binding, trailing over the overwhelmingly sensitive head that had darkened to an almost purple hue at this point. Riku responded exactly as hoped, with a strangled cry of pain that opened his mouth wide. Xemnas pressed close to his subordinate, then, wrapping an arm around his lower body and pushing the sullied fingers straight into his open mouth with a low, nearly content hum loosed right into Riku's ear.

With the sudden burst of pain from his length and his back from the body pressed against it the Key initially attempted to escape the fingers in his mouth to no avail; with the Nobody flush against him he was getting nowhere. It was a matter of moments before he slumped again, closing his lips around those fingers and sucking the tiny amount of what should have been his release from them. He knew what to do with fingers put in his mouth even when he was knocked half senseless. They weren't pulled away until he swallowed, at which point he let his head droop completely. His whole posture screamed of the exhaustion and defeat that he felt.

"Subordinate," was murmured into Riku's ear, lips brushing against the pale shell and warm breath running along it. This time the Key merely flinched, not turning to him as if to indicate attention. The flinch was enough to know he was being listened to and he continued, "I am impressed." That was enough to get Riku's head to turn slightly as the visible part of his face curled in confusion. "You have been so tightly bound and yet you still managed some level of release. That was entirely unexpected. Though it does tell me something quite curious."

A weak whimper was what came in response, a petrified shudder rolling down his subordinate's pale body that made it clear he feared whatever was going to be said next. Or, perhaps, he actually knew what was coming. The Nobody shifted, taking a grip on the short lead he'd attached to the back of the Key's collar, speaking again, "You enjoy this." A slow pull was given to put just enough pressure on Riku's throat to be noticeable, but not enough to restrict anything, "You take pleasure in being choked, being bound, being _used_. Of course, I knew each of these details yet not to the extend shown here. To take such pleasure in being strangled nearly unconscious that it brings you to such a violent orgasm?" He broke off there to chuckle lowly and watch the reaction.

The desperate, but faint, headshake from the Key had his smirk growing and darkening slightly. So Riku was going to try and deny it? At the very least he had remembered not to speak out of turn this time. Before he could begin to speak again he noticed something that had him letting of a soft huff of his own pleasure. His subordinate was crying again, his tears soaking through the bottom of the blindfold to trickle intermittently down his dampened cheeks. He shifted once more, bringing his hand up to trace through those tears on the same hand he had used to gather Riku's stoppered release.

A choked whine rolled out of the islander as his pain and distress was called attention to in such a manner. When those damp fingertips returned to his lips his head flicked away slightly in an attempt to escape them. To his credit, he was very swift to realize that doing so was a mistake and Xemnas didn't even get the chance to wrench on the lead and tighten the collar once more in punishment before he moved back and took them into his mouth again. To forestall any residual anger that may lead to further pain he sucked firmly on the cloaked digits, rolling his tongue around them even as his face twisted up in disgust. He could taste the salt of the tears but his seed had seeped into the leather from earlier and was still clear to taste.

"I wonder, then," Xemnas started again, lips still brushing against the Key's pale ear. Riku flinched, hard, but did not release the Superior's fingers, something that was a little bit surprising. Unlike before where he'd just lapped them clean he seemed to be taking it slower and being far more attentive in cleaning off the glove. It was as if his subordinate was attempting to make up for that initial jerk away from them and perhaps he would even allow Riku to succeed at it. He continued, at length, "How many times I can bring you to that very state before you shatter completely."

Riku froze at the words whispered into his ear, even his twitches and shivers stilling. He... He wouldn't. Would he? Depths what was he thinking, this was _Xemnas_ and he had already proved to be more aggressive and sadistic than his Heartless. That mere thought was absolutely horrifying, someone more sadistic than the Seeker and here he was in his hands. After everything the Superior had already done to him he was painfully aware, literally so, of the fact that he was the type to do exactly what he was threatening. With a low whine boiling deep in his throat he gave a final lap to those digits and opened his mouth.

Gloved fingers slowly retracted as the Nobody stared thoughtfully at the Key. When Riku's mouth stayed partially open and he turned his head slowly, and with care, to 'look' at the Superior he continued to mull over his next action. "You wish to speak, subordinate, do you not?" was questioned after a long pause. His response was a slow nod, the fact that he didn't answer aloud enough to prompt the Nobody's next words, "Speak, then. Though mind your tongue and tone, I will brook no insolence from you." The warning earned a defined flinch from his subordinate.

The Key didn't turn away, swallowing thickly but obviously thinking. Even though he knew he likely had a time limit on his response he didn't anticipate being lashed out at if he didn't speak, just to lose the opportunity to do so. What was far more important was to ensure he collected his thoughts and worded them properly. "Please, Superior," he began, keeping his tone as numb as possible. His voice was ragged and gravelly from his earlier screaming and the bruising he could already feel forming both in his skin and deeper in his muscle and breathy from his sore lungs. "What can I do... H-how can I not..." He flinched because his planned words were falling apart in his mind, "...How c-can I... What do I need to do to change... Change your mind?"

A thrum of hollow amusement was rolling through the Nobody as he watched the Key try to find a way to bargain away from the threat he'd made. It was telling how lost his subordinate was with the whole situation that no specific alternative was mentioned, just an open offer. Riku had obviously, then, worked out that trying to treat the Nobody like his Heartless wasn't likely to get him anywhere. He'd heard from his Heart how the pale islander would try to bargain at times and sometimes even knew what options to provide to turn the Seeker's mood. While it may have been entertaining to hear what his subordinate thought Ansem wanted in this situation the open offer was so much better.

With a soft, indecipherable hum the Nobody slowly pulled himself away from Riku to lean over to the side table. His gloved fingers slowly began to trail over the grips of the various implements contained in the tray, sometimes tapping at them to draw more anxiety out of the Key. No indication had been given as to whether or not Xemnas had any intention of accepting his subordinate's awkward attempt to change his mind about what to do next. Finally he made a decision and slid something new from the container, ember eyes gazing over one of his favorite tools. He could only imagine what the look on the Key's face would be if he were to remove the blindfold and allow him to see what was coming next.

Oh, but the surprise would be even more delectable. He slowly unfurled it, running his fingers slowly along the thong and then the fall to ensure he would not get any surprises. Even in his trained hands, a bullwhip could be an unpredictable beast. Satisfied that it was in top condition he climbed from the bed and ensured he caused the mattress to move just enough to telegraph his departure to his subordinate. It was such a rush to balance terrorizing Riku's mind and his body. The low whimper that came from the islander, audible even as he moved around to the foot of the bed. With a quick glance to the ceiling he let off a low, amused sound before finally giving an order, "Sing for me, subordinate."

"...What?" was the nearly immediate answer, Riku again trying to look at Xemnas over his shoulder. A twitch of frustration was given as he remembered that his blacked out vision was due to the blindfold and not having his eyes closed. But... Sing for him? Sing _what_? What kind of ridiculous request was to _sing_ for someone torturing you? He wasn't even a good singer but the Superior wouldn't have any way to even know about his singing capabilities... Neither would Ansem, so that knowledge didn't exist to be passed on. Depths, only Sora and Kairi would know that. It was far too soon that the Key earned his answer, and it was worse that it wasn't a verbal response.

Before letting the whip fly, Xemnas gave his subordinate long enough for a thorough level of confusion to sink in. The whip was slung overhead, at a slight angle, cracking right in time with the red line he laid across the islander's pale back. His eyes hooded over to the wonderful scream of surprise and pain that it tore out of Riku. It certainly wasn't a gentle strike, going by the blood that had started to slowly well up in the wound but it certainly was far from as hard as he could have struck. For a moment, precious to Riku at least, he didn't immediately crack the whip again and instead took his time drawing the length of it back to himself.

"I am quite certain I have warned you _repeatedly_ against speaking out of turn, subordinate. At the very least, however, you were very obedient in singing as ordered. You will continue to do so," came the Superior's words once more, the order itself coming in the same edged, deadly tone from before. Finding out more was coming had Riku letting out a choked sound of horror, shifting his head to nearly tuck it against his chest to protect it. A low snort was Xemnas' response and his tone darkened further, "Do you _really_ think me an incompetent who is unable to strike precisely where I intend to?" A second lash was given, this one harder and opening a much longer and deeper cut that started just barely on the Key's neck to make his point. Blood welled up and spilled over, running in long trails down the islander's back.

Obedient to 'sing'? That implied that Riku would have any ability _not_ to with this fresh slicing hell being visited upon his body. He screamed again, of course, voice cracking wildly as he did and his body spasming from the pain. Shakily he slumped forward as best he could, his howl trailing off into desperate whimpers. No more, depths no more. The Key didn't even bother to vocalize the words, knowing that they would get him even harsher treatment than this. Even still he didn't even know what punishment would _be_ worse than this but he was sickly certain that Xemnas did.

Far less of a rest was allowed this time, the Superior flicking his wrist to pull the whip back to himself. He didn't loose immediately but gave only a few drawn out seconds before striking out again. This time the cut opened was mostly horizontal, spanning a significant portion of the width of the Key's waist. And, as desired and expected, he received another high pitched screech of pain from his subordinate. It was a wonderful combination of sounds, the crack of the whip and the sound of pain that followed just a beat later. He needed more.

As before he ensured that his strikes were not consistent in either the duration of his pauses, the location of the strikes, nor their strength. Some came without even a full retraction of the whip, his arm following through to fling it back over his shoulder before cracking forth once again. All drew blood in various amounts, ranging from open only enough for it to bead slowly into the cut, others hard enough to cause deep, bloody lacerations. And all drew out a beautiful chorus of screams, howls, and the choked whistles that came from someone clenching their throat hard. Most landed across the Key's back, though a strike was given across one cheek of his rump and two on his thighs.

By the time the whip ceased to fall across his back, Riku's mind wasn't even firing beyond the pain that tore through him and still burned in the cuts themselves. If someone had asked him how many times he had been lashed he would not have an answer for them. The pain had gotten so great that he had lost track of the amount by the fourth or fifth. In truth he had, as was thematically appropriate for the Superior, ceased striking at thirteen of them. Riku wasn't even aware of his footsteps once more as he returned to the tray at his side, grabbed a soft cloth, and run it down the whip to wipe off the worst of the blood.

Instead the Key couldn't hear anything beyond his pulse and a high whine in his ears. All he could do was shake slightly as he felt the titanic pain and, with an odd clarity, where the blood was running down his back over the previously agitated skin. Even his panting was causing him more pain as it stretched the cuts out and worsened them. Present through it all was the pounding pain in his length and sac which was worsening. No level of masochism could have prepared him for that and he couldn't even soften past the damn leather.

"Such a beautiful ensemble, subordinate. You have done very well to make up for your earlier insubordination," the Nobody spoke from beside Riku. He stepped back and moved to kneel on the bed once more, looking up and down the glossy red of the expanse of skin, broken up by violent slashes and the blood rushing out of some. Xemnas was very good at what he did and despite drawing a lot of blood he knew his subordinate wasn't in danger of even so much as blacking out from the wounds already on him. "I suppose a reward is in order," he mulled aloud, relishing the way the Key flinched harder at his words.

A reward? No, he was quite sure he had no interest in whatever 'reward' was to be offered here. In fact, he was certain that 'reward' was synonymous with 'pain' and that a new implement would be brought out, one even worse than that loud, agonizing whip. He knew whips, at least; the flog and the crop had been unfamiliar to him, though he'd only been familiar with whips as tools used on some of the larger islands that farmed animals. Using them on _people_ was something alien to him. The whine in his ears was still present and drowned out whatever movement that may be coming from Xemnas. It was hard enough to hear him speak.

The Superior clearly saw the way Riku recoiled at the mention of a reward, another unseen smirk twisting his features. He and Riku had been in a vaguely similar state for some time, with the Superior having been nursing a full erection since the initial use of the flog. Seeing the Key broken to the point that even mentioning a reward was enough to have him flinching away in expectation of something worse than he had already experienced. One gloved hand came up, his knuckles stroking down a pale cheek and disturbing the tears that had virtually soaked the surface by this point. "However, subordinate, you are not allowed your reward until I have finished," the smirk, the sadistic pleasure was clearly audible within his words.

Riku wasn't even offered a chance to react, as when he said the final word his hands snatched a hold of both of the islander's pale ankles and wrenched him forcibly backwards. It was easy enough, with all his subordinate had been through, with how much his strength had flagged from the 'care' he had been subjected to. The movement wrenched Riku's knees out from beneath him, leaving him hanging from just his bound wrists with a yell of shock, fear, and pain as the change in angle and strain on his back split and disturbed the lashed open skin. An attempt to struggle back to his knees was forestalled by Xemnas moving forward and thoroughly planting his own weight just behind the Key's rump.

Again Riku howled when the Nobody settled, the leather of his clothing and the weight of his body badly aggravating the lashes on his thighs. His struggles immediately ceased when, just barely audible over the thrumming sound in his ears, he heard a zipper being opened. Depths, no... No he wasn't going to take him now, after all of this, and with virtually no preparation. At the sound of a second zipper he just gave a low, hollow weeping sound and shook his head violently, not daring to actually vocalize his horror at what was coming next. He hadn't even heard the bottle of lube again and a thick, awful feeling of nausea started roiling through him. There wouldn't even be more slickness added to the equation and this was going to be even _worse_ pain. He could only hope for the sweet release of unconsciousness, and soon.

Finally having his length free of the choking confines of his pants dragged a low moan out of the Superior. A few slow strokes were given to the dusky flesh as he reveled in the newfound freedom. With how much he had enjoyed his work on breaking Riku he was already rather slick from precum. Of course, he wasn't nearly slick enough to take the Key without hurting the both of them. But his subordinate had no idea that such was not the plan. Slowly he leaned forward, not letting up on any of the weight he was pinning Riku's thighs with, arched over the smaller body to whisper with deceptive gentleness in his ear. "You will soon be given your reward, subordinate. That is, of course, if you do not make any foolish attempts at disobeying me. I can keep you like this for a very long time, captured, bound, hard, and in agony."

A few moments were given to allow the pale islander to shudder and whimper in rising distress before he continued with even less comforting words, "I, of course, keep a supply of curatives on hand to ensure you aren't damaged enough to be of no use to myself or my Heart going forward. And, furthermore, I am quite familiar with how much of one I would need to bring you back to functional without healing you completely. So I caution one final time to hold your tongue, subordinate, and to not struggle away from me." A cloth was grabbed from one of his trays and used to mop up some of the worst of the blood on the Key's back in unexpectedly soft strokes. Mostly it just smeared it around but it allowed him to dab away and bare the cuts on his lower back a bit better.

The more Xemnas spoke the more his subordinate was shaking and whimpering beneath him. It was enough to drag another low groan of pleasure out of the Nobody. He discarded the bloodied cloth and reached up to take a hold of the short lead on the Key's collar and slowly pulled back on it. Not enough to completely choke him out and not with the same violent wrenching as before, but it forced Riku to arch his back to try and keep the pressure off of his throat. It was a tantalizing sight, the back he had so marred bent almost unnaturally, and he was soon stroking himself harder as he watched his subordinate forced into this awkward position in an attempt to defend any part of himself he could.

When a slight bit more pressure was added, Riku whined helplessly. His back was bent as much as he could manage and he could still feel blood sluggishly coming from some of his deeper cuts but his throat was being constricted just enough to make breathing difficult. Which, as Xemnas had noted earlier, would have been arousing if it weren't for the cacophony of pain that was coming from what felt like everywhere. Right now, though, it was thoroughly drowned out and wouldn't have brought him back to hardness even if he'd been unbound previously and allowed to soften when it was natural to before. An awkward squirm was given as he couldn't figure out what, exactly, the Superior was actually doing.

Xemnas let off a low, huffed breath as he began to pick up the pace on his own length. Ember eyes kept a watch on his subordinate to ensure that the pressure stayed even around his neck. Soon enough he was outright panting and he felt through the Key's thighs and the collar the moment he realized what was happening. The moment he heard the sound of the Superior working his own length. A strained whine rolled out of his throat but he kept his mental focus on not doing either of the things he'd been blatantly banned from.

Vibrant eyes were soon hooding from the pleasure rolling through him from his own touch, his subordinate's haggard sounds, and the delicious sight of his handiwork before him. He shifted a bit once more, leaning forward to arch over the Key. This time instead of positioning his face to whisper in Riku's ear he just pressed his face and nose the silvery locks at the back of his head, breathing in his scent and huffing into it as his breathing picked up to become panting. With the amount of time he'd already spent aroused and working blood and a chorus of various sounds of pain out of his subordinate he lasted far less time than he normally would.

With a low hiss he came, wrenching back on Riku's lead and pressing his face into the back of his head to cut his airflow off once more. With his other hand he angled his length, spilling his seed in an arc up the Key's back and very purposefully ensuring that it landed in some of the shallower cuts that weren't filled with blood. He could feel his subordinate's reactions through the lead even with his eyes closed drawing him to shudder and making his peak all the sweeter. The fact that the islander struggled wildly for only a moment and forcibly stilled himself afterwards was the perfect burst of pleasure as he wound down.

Again. _Again_ he couldn't breathe, body jolting upright and wrists trying to jerk free. And then he understood why Xemnas had chosen this particular course of action as his lashes suddenly seared once again at the release that landed on and soaked into them. A few harder struggles were given before part of his mind recalled his orders with some semblance of clarity, causing him to go mostly still. He couldn't avoid the way his body still arched, the way it _quaked_ , but he stopped jerking at the bonds or trying to write his body away from it. It was a surprise when he sucked in breath again, not having been choked long enough for his vision to spark; he had anticipated being choked unconscious this time.

The Superior pulled slightly away from Riku to look him over, releasing the lead and watching him slump forward and then give a pitched whine at the strain returning to his shoulders and back. Slowly he licked his lips as he drunk in the sight of the Key, both of them panting heavily and for entirely different reasons at this point. "You may return to your knees, subordinate," was offered, lazily, as he rose up and swung his leg back over the pale man to allow him the freedom of movement to do so. Even though he hadn't spoken it with command it was pleasing to see Riku jolt and scramble to take the indicated position, his haste far more than what was to be expected if he was simply moving to support himself.

Riku kept his head bowed, shaking from this new position, from the searing sting in fresh wounds. That all on top of the pain that was becoming more and more acute from his bound length and its forced erection. When Xemnas' voice sounded from right near his ear he flinched away with a pathetic whimper. The Superior simply followed to whisper huskily in his ear as his lips brushed the pale shell, "You have been good. Good enough that, in combination with the punishment you have already received, I can forgive your earlier transgressions. Now you can have your reward." And still the response to 'reward' was one of fear.

Watching the Key tense up drew a short chuckle out of him, his arm curling around his body to barely ghost the fingertips along his bound length. Gloved digits slowly moved from the base of the hard, heavy, purpled skin to its head and drew a vast variety of whistled, agonized sounds from his subordinate. Riku was barely able to keep in his mind that he shouldn't struggle, shouldn't make any pointless attempts at escape. It wasn't easy, not with the fact that the mere, faint touch was enough to spring further prickling pain along the captured flesh. He didn't expect, however, that when those fingers came down to his base again and started to stroke along the leather binding him it suddenly popped and the sensation _freedom_ as it was removed rolled through him.

Riku reeled slightly, feeling the tightness around the skin of his length loosen as he softened partway and some of his blocked releases dribbling sluggishly out of his head. A weak groan was given and he slumped a bit in his bonds as that ever-present, pounding agony reduced to a dull throb. When he only softened halfway he tensed up again in concern; he was in far too much pain to be even partially aroused and he should have gotten fully flaccid. Instead he didn't get full relief and gave a slight wiggle of his hips to try and convince it. The movement was a mistake, putting more strain on the cuts on his lower back and popping them open again for more of the earlier burning sensation.

A low whine was given there, edged with notable fear from this new predicament. The chuckle that rattled in his ear had him cringing hard, body partially curling to try and protect itself. His next surprise was a vague, brushing pressure along the band of the blindfold along the back of his head. This time he felt the flash of magic and clearly heard, and felt, the jingle of the buckle being undone. Suddenly he could see again, but all he saw was white instead of black from the horrible brightness of the room with his eyes fully dilated to try and see in the dark. A yelp of pain and a thrash of his head was given to instinctively try and throw off that brightness.

The only response he earned from the Superior was an amused hum nearby him but they weren't in any physical contact, which Riku found strange. His hopes lifted slightly that his other bindings may be removed but after a long delay of nothing happening he realized that it wasn't to be the case. It became even stranger that, as he slumped and blinked his eyes wildly to try and get them to adjust, there were no words or contact from the Nobody. Slowly, with the assistance of a curtain of his silvery hair to diffuse the light, he began to be able to see again. After a continued lack of... Well, anything happening at all, he turned his head slowly towards Xemnas.

He was lounging with his shoulder rested against the headboard, just _watching_ Riku. When the Key turned to look at him he smirked slowly, though after just a moment's look at his pale face he sucked in a slow breath at the sight of him. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his tears still smeared around his face, strands of brilliant silver stuck to the wetness. The blindfold had scuffed and irritated his nose, forehead, and cheeks to an attractive dark pink hue where it had sat tightest on his skin. The part that had gotten soaked with tears had left beautifully defined red chafe marks. And best of all was the look of hollow, broken pain and fear that was in those brilliant aqua eyes. At length, he opted to speak.

"There you are. So, subordinate, have you recovered enough to take your reward?" He licked his lips slowly, shifting position and bringing two fingers up to support the Key's chin. The look in Riku's eyes grew more fearful and his breathing picked up in distress. Again a low chuckle rippled out of him before he spoke once more, "You know better than to say no to it, even despite you _clearly_ not wanting what I am going to give you. It is expressly clear that you expect me to be intending to visit yet more pain upon you. If I was, however, would I have returned your sight to you so that you could see it coming?" One steely brow arched in question.

Riku was, understandably, extremely confused by that final question. He didn't know Xemnas, of course, but that question seemed rather apt; part of the horror of this encounter was having no visual cues to work with and needing to try and anticipate what was about to happen with only sound and touch. Those senses weren't enough for him to have gotten warning of virtually anything that had happened to him. Taking off the blindfold removed the uncertainty and a great deal of the fear. When the Superior leaned away from him he flinched heavily again only to be dumbfounded by what the Nobody returned with in hand.

Another Potion? His reward was a Potion? He didn't look pleased by the revelation, an instant of hope fading immediately away to concern as to what fresh hell would come once he was healed up. The pop of the Potion being uncorked had him wincing once more though he did what he expected to be desired and opened his mouth. When the Nobody shook his head he closed his mouth with a low, questioning whine. Instead the Nobody tipped the curative into his hand, running thin drizzles of it over his glove and leaving the leather glossy.

He didn't use enough to soak the leather, only enough for the somewhat uncomfortable prickle of Light to be felt against his palm. While he wasn't composed of Darkness itself like his Heartless, he was still saturated with it. His reactions to the Light were far less intense but it was still painful to have it on his skin or weaponized against him. Riku, however, would have a different reaction to it. Potions were a curious thing, after all. Generally they were drunk, allowing their healing to spread evenly throughout the body. They could also be used topically, getting the power of their magic to a specific area. Once he was satisfied that the right amount was spread across his palm he corked the bottle once again and set it aside.

The Key was staring at him in mounting confusion, needing to fight not to shrink away when Xemnas moved closer. He managed to not pull away though he did close his eyes fully, little sounds of fear breaking from him once more. It wasn't expected when the Superior's hand closed around his length, the wetness of the potion brushing against his abused skin and sending him to arch and cry out in surprise. The initial touch was pain but the curative soon went to its limited work, soothing away the majority of the sensation. It was a few slow, easy movements to ensure his length was coated and the worst of the pain faded away.

Aqua eyes opened once more to look at the Superior, mostly confused now but still certainly anxious. Soon enough they hooded with a shaky sound of pleasure as a gloved, Potion slicked thumb ran over his head. There was a part of him that didn't want this, didn't want to be brought to orgasm and pleasure by the Nobody. The more logical part of him knew better than to try and deny it; even if he wasn't guaranteed punishment for doing so he needed release to relieve the extreme pressure that had built up in his sac. He couldn't resist a soft sigh as Xemnas began to loosely, slowly, almost lazily stroke him.

He was distinctly surprised by how gentle the Nobody was being with him after everything that had come before. The curative had been unexpected as well and he had simply assumed he would be left like this, bottled up and in agony all over. It was with great effort he worked to focus on the attention to his length and on not moving into the touch so as to not agitate the mess that had been made of his back. That still hurt exceptionally along with his throat, though the pain in his throat and the memory of being choked was something that started to twinge heavily to pleasure after not long of his length being tended to.

Xemnas had no way of noticing this but somehow he actually seemed to. His free hand came up to grasp the short lead once more and rested his forearm across the back of the Key's undamaged shoulder. Pressure was slowly put on it until his subordinate was having just a little bit of strain on his breathing with his arm braced to stop him from arching Riku's back. It seemed he had been completely honest in calling this a 'reward', which the islander couldn't help a stray thought of the fact that this may be the first time in his half life he had actually been such.

A lightly stressed moan came from his subordinate and he leaned in and over him to take advantage of the open mouth to give him a slow and dominating kiss. He slowly began to pick up his pace on the Key's length, giving low sounds of his own pleasure at the ones that Riku was loosing into his mouth. His strokes were getting easier as each movement pulled more of those stoppered releases out of the Key. Soon enough he was stroking him properly using the information he'd gained before from before he bound the pale man to ensure he drew the most pleasure out of him. It wasn't any hurry to bring the Key to completion but he didn't intend to spend an excessive amount of time on it.

With a slow twist of his subordinate's lead he began to tighten it up again and pulled back from the kiss to watch the way the silvery islander's eyes hazed over and breathing became more difficult. As his strokes got firmer and the pleasure rose from his slow choking he could feel more and more slickness spreading beneath his hand, something that drew a slow smirk out of him that was only partially seen by Riku past his growing pleasure. Soon enough strained whines began to roll out of his subordinate's mouth while he moved his head and neck to try and put more pressure on his abused throat.

The Superior's smirk widened at that and he obliged the wordless request by pulling further on the lead to cut his subordinate's airflow off completely. Riku's throat clicked and his chest shuddered in its attempts to breathe, eyes rolling back in his head. At this point his mind had turned to fuzz and he started to jerk his hips into the hand working him, already feeling his orgasm fast approaching. His pleasure had risen enough that the pain in his back was sharp and hot but not enough to take away from his impending release and the pain in his throat and lungs was only hurrying him along.

He was starting to see sparks across his vision as his overfull sac tightened up, hips jerking harder. So close. So very close. A sudden flash of fear hit his mind that he would be stopped from this again, that it was all an elaborate ruse to make him think he was in the clear only to harm him once more. Then his vision whited out completely, his throat and chest both working to try and let off a yell of pleasure as he finally, _finally_ was allowed to achieve orgasm. The clench in his sac was another flare of pain but that didn't matter anymore.

All of his blocked releases came out at once with yet more volume from the most recent stroking, a hard, rough, explosive orgasm that spattered against both the headboard and the wall, his body so rigid that it opened several of the lashes on his back to leak sluggishly once more. But again, he didn't care, it didn't matter, the sensation of finally getting to orgasm overpowering everything. He instinctively gasped in a breath as his throat was freed once again, hips bucking several final times to get out the last of his release and leave him wavering and then crumpling bonelessly to hang from his wrists. Riku was barely even aware of the low chuckle rolling out of the Superior as he dangled there, insensate.

While his subordinate was completely fogged out of higher thought, Xemnas took the opportunity to wipe his hand on another cloth and snatch up the Potion once more. A little bit more of it was drizzled out onto his clean glove's fingertips, bringing them up to lazily run over the worst of the cuts. It was little in the way of healing but enough to ensure the Key didn't open them up in the night and endanger himself. The islander was given time to recover, then, as Xemnas climbed off of the bed to clean up and put away his various toys and implements in the cabinet once more. The dirty cloths were bunched up in hand and in a flare of Nothingness ceased to be entirely.

His uniform was removed and hung up, small flares of his lack of element deftly removing their soiling without actually damaging it. Once bared he stretched out and then turned to look at his subordinate. Ember eyes hooded slightly at the sight of him still hanging there with his eyes open but unseeing and his chest heaving with almost desperate pants. He approached once again, reaching up with a small flick of magic that unbound the Key's cuffs from the headboard. A look of vague confusion was turned on him at being freed but that freedom did not last long.

It was easy enough to manipulate the exhausted islander's wrists next to each other in the front and with another flare of a spell and a clink of metal he attached the two cuffs directly together with a distinct lack of wiggle room. Xemnas climbed into the bed behind him, using his lead to guide him down to lay on his side. "You have earned some rest, subordinate," was said lowly as the Nobody moved to lay down next to him, uncaring of the wetness of blood and seed that was smeared across his bed. He could clean it up later.

Bare, dark skinned arms wrapped around the pale body and earned a soft sound of confusion. Why was Xemnas staying? Ansem never did, just spirited him back to the bed and disappeared. It took long moments of sluggish thought to realize that the Superior, having a living body, would actually require sleep just like he did. This was still unusual but at the same time it would be pleasant to not actually sleep alone when away from his Light. The thought of Sora drew a flinch and a curl in his gut from how he was deceiving his partner. Thankfully he was too tired to dwell on it for long, soon drifting off to a very necessary sleep in the Nobody's arms.

A slow stroke of the now sleeping Key's hair was given as Xemnas settled in, smirking slowly as his mind rolled over what he would have in store for his subordinate tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xemnas/Riku  
> Choking, BDSM Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Collar and Cuffs, Bondage, Flogging, Cockring, Cropping, Crying, Toys, Whipping, Improper Use of Curatives, Sadism, Conditioning, Mindbreak, Extremely Abusive Dom.
> 
> Okay, so. PSA. BDSM's hot as shit but this is _not_ how BDSM should be done. Please do your research if you wish to get into it to make sure you don't end up with, or become, an abusive Dom. Do your research on how these relationships should act, how various implements should be used, and general safety information. I did a ton for this chapter(which is part of why it took so long) to find out how to do all of this _right_ so that I could corrupt it and do it wrong.
> 
> I actually found a few hilarious anecdotes while doing my research. I've linked them below if you want a giggle.
> 
>  
> 
> [BDSM Bullwhip Safety](http://bullwhip.org/?page_id=33)  
> [Cockring FAQ and Safety](https://thedebrief.co.uk/relationships/sex/beginners-guide-cock-rings/)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I told you guys it was gonna escalate. And we ain't even done >:) I've also increased the chapter count as chapter 5 was too busy. I will probably be increasing it again because Chapter 6(now 7) looks to be even more so. Until I start writing I don't know how far the final chapter will be split.


End file.
